Things Never Change
by inudemoness247
Summary: Kurama has fallen for the new girl at school which happens to be Kagome. But there is a problem Yoko hates her and She likes Yusuke. Why does Yoko hate her so much? And what kind of relationship does Kagome have with him? YYH X Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1: You left and came back

Chapter 1: (Wish me luck!)  
  
Disclaimer: As we all know I do not own Inuyasha or YYH. If I did why would I be writing this fan fic?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was a cold rainy summer night. Kagome woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily. That was the fourth time this week that she had that very same dream. So that would make it every night she had that dream so far this week. Why must that same dream plague her dreams? It wasn't really a dream but a bad memory that she wished to forget.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
It was a beautiful spring night. The full moon was high in the night sky and all flowers were in bloom. How could anyone not be happy on this beautiful night? But somewhere inside the forest someone was full of sorrow.  
  
"I thought you were different but I guess not."  
"You've got the wrong idea I swear!" She said frantically.  
"You could have at least told me before all of this."  
"Told you?"  
"I can't stand your presence any longer."  
"Yoko...please." She begged through her tears. Yoko pulled a rose from his hair, transforming it into his famous rose whip.  
"You will pay for Kuronue's death with your own."  
"Yoko I can't do this..."  
"Then die." Kagome's eyes widened as she jetted off running.  
  
Kagome was fast but so was Yoko. He was hot on her trail. Kagome didn't understand how this all happened or why Yoko thought she betrayed him and was behind Kuronue's death. She had to get away before the one she loved killed her. It was either fight and kill the one she loved or run hoping she made it. She could never bring herself to kill him so she ran. It seemed like they had been running and Kagome was growing tired while Yoko seemed no sign in slowing down any time soon. Kagome finally stopped once she reached a cliff.  
  
"Yoko."  
"You die here." Kagome took a small steep back; she had no where else to go.  
"Jus – Ah!" She screamed as the ground underneath her crumbled away and she fell back falling down the vast cannon.  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
That night seemed like it had just happened. Luckily for her Koenma had brought her back to life. He had offered her something that only happened once in a lifetime; he would bring her back to life and she would work for him. She lived in Ningenkai among humans now. At first it got on her last nerves with all the noise and pollution but now she had become immune to it all. Koenma mostly gave her the tough missions that others couldn't handle. She was after all one of his strongest Spirit Detectives. Kagome was one of the rare dark Kitsunes. As far as she knew there were no more beside her. She had long black hair with a blue tent to it and crystal blue eyes that had a darker blue ring around them. When she allowed her demon features to be seen you could see her black kitsune ears and a black fox tail. She also had the regular demon traits such as fangs and claws.  
It was almost six-o clock; she would have to be getting up soon so she could go to this new school that Koenma had enrolled her in. It wasn't her choice she had to. He told her girls her age here went to school so she was made to, to keep up appearances or whatever he had said. If anyone ever asked about her parents she always told them that they were rich and died in a plane accident in America. As for money she would just say she inherited all their money and possessions after they died. That usually satisfied them and they would leave the topic alone.  
Kagome turned her alarm off so she wouldn't have to later when it attempted to wake her up. She decided that she would get a head start on her day. As she did almost everyday she headed to take a bath then dress. Her school uniform had a short gray skirt that had two red stripes that went around the bottom. The shirt was short sleeved with the same two red stripes around the cuffs and silver buttons up the front. It had a V-neck but didn't show anything and showed her curves off nicely. The other girls wore simple black shoes but Kagome preferred black lace up boots that went to her calves. As far as what she had seen before the boys that went to this school had gray pants and a gray shirt with silver buttons up the front.  
That day Kagome decided to leave her hair down. She made a quick breakfast before gabbing her bag and heading out the door. When she left it was about ten till seven. The school she was starting at started at seven fifteen. She arrived at the High School about seven o five; that gave her plenty of time to go get her schedule and things.  
  
"Hello I'm the new student." Kagome said walking into the office.  
"Oh yes. Welcome Miss Higurashi to Shikon High School. I will have your schedule in just one moment." The secretary said smiling at her. "You may have a seat while you wait."  
"Thank you." Kagome said sitting down in a chair next to her.  
"Ok here you go. Since you are new here and don't know your way around we have signed you up for someone to show you around."  
"Thank you."  
"He should be here in any minute. You can just wait there if you'd like till he comes."  
  
~ Two minutes later ~  
  
"Oh hello Suichi (Ok I can't remember if that is how you spell his name or not. But if I happened to spell it wrong would you please tell me or I may never know.) This will be the girl you will be showing around. She has all the same classes as you. Oh and here is your schedule." She said handing it to Kagome.  
"Thank you." She said bowing before heading outside.  
  
~ Kurama's POV. ~  
  
I had been told the previous day that a new girl was attending this school and they had asked him if she would show her around. Being the nice guy that he was, he agreed. He walked into the office not knowing what to expect. Both Yoko and Kurama froze when they saw her.  
  
'Wow...she's beautiful.' Kurama thought in amazement.  
*She looks just like...but she died. * Yoko thought.  
'What you know her?'  
'No. She just reminds me of someone.'  
  
"Hello; are you coming?" Kagome asked  
"What? Oh yeah." Kurama said snapping back into reality.  
"Ok the secretary said I had all my classes with you. So lead the way." She said smiling at him.  
  
*That smile...watch out for her. I don't trust her. *  
'What? Why, she seems fine to me. She doesn't seem like the person to- .'  
*I just don't trust her is all. I've known people like her before. They act all nice and all but they only stab you in the back later. *  
'I think you're just pained.'  
*Just watch out for her. *  
'Whatever.'  
  
"Hello?"  
"What?" Kurama asked.  
"Are we going to class?"  
"Oh right."  
"Your weird."  
"Oh, I didn't catch your name."  
"Oh how rude oh me. My name if Higurashi, Kagome. Nice to meet you."  
"My name is Suichi (I forgot his last name too; sorry! Don't kill me just tell me.) But you can call me Kurama; it's what all my friends call me." He said flashing one of his heart-warming smiles.  
  
'That name...Kurama. Could it be? No it couldn't be. But still. Is he here to finish me off?' She thought a little panicked.  
  
"Ok Suichi; are we going yet?" She asked not wanting to call him by Kurama. She kept her guard up around him, just incase it was really him and he was after her still.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome had gone through all her classes just about the same as the last. She would come in, introduce herself to the class then take a seat by Kurama as the teacher asked. It was all quite boring in her opinion. Kurama continued to flash smiles at Kagome making the other girls jealous. They would send death glares over at Kagome and she would ignore them as well as Kurama. Just incase it was him she wanted to be careful. She didn't need to get close to him or she may just end up like she did last time. People had warned her to stay away from him. They had told her he was no good. During that time there were still Dark Kitsunes around. Seeing as there were so little at the time many tried to persuade her to mate with another Dark Kitsune. But she had ignored them all claiming that Yoko was the only one for her. In the end she had regretted nit listening to them.  
School finally came to an end. Kurama invited her to go meet some of his friends. Seeing as it wasn't too risky and she was curious as to what kind of people he hung out with she agreed. They met them out in the schoolyard where they were all waiting for him.  
  
"Hey Kurama hurry up already." One yelled. "Finally; hey who's the girl?"  
"Oh this is Kagome. She's new here. I had to show her around at school today."  
"Oh really. Well you don't look all that bad."  
"Man, ever since you and Keiko broke up -."  
"Shut up Kuwabara." Yusuke said glaring at him.  
"Well He is Yusuke, he's Kuwabara, and the guy over there is Hiei."  
"Nice to meet you all." Kagome said smiling.  
  
*Why did you have to invite her to come meet them? *  
'Why not?'  
~ Having some problems fox? ~  
*Hiei look into her mind and see if you can find anything. *  
~ And why would I do that for you? ~  
*There is something weird about her. *  
~ Besides the fact she has completely ignored Kurama. ~  
'Shut up. Would you just do it so he will shut up.'  
  
Kagome and Yusuke were talking about all kinds of things. Hiei took this as his chance to look into her mind.  
  
*What did you find. *  
~ Not much she had some barrier around her mind but I got some flashes of something's. ~  
*Like? *  
~ One was of her running away from something. ~  
*Running? *  
~ It could have been just some child's game. ~  
*Yeah. What else? *  
~ The other was what it looked like Koenma. ~  
*Koenma? How would she know him? *  
~ She might work for him. From what I can tell she has strong power. She's hiding most of it so there's no telling how much she really has. ~  
*Told you there wasn't something right about her. *  
'Like Hiei said she could just be working as a Spirit Detective for Koenma. I'll ask him about it next time I see him.'  
*I still don't trust her. *  
  
"Hi guys." It was Botan. She was wearing one of the schools uniforms so she would appear normal. She came up and stood by Kagome. "Koenma needs to talk to you." She whispered low enough so that the others couldn't hear.  
"I should go. I have homework to do. It was nice meeting you Yusuke. Maybe we could get together or hang out sometime."  
"Sure, just tell me when." He said smiling at her.  
"Here's my number you can call me whenever you want. Well got to go. Bai-Bai." She said waving to them all and walking off.  
"Are you going to call her?" Kuwabara asked  
"Why not?" Kurama glared at Yusuke unnoticed by the others. Kagome didn't even say goodbye to him.  
"Well what did you want Botan?"  
"Koenma need's to talk to you all. I'm not sure what about."  
"It's just some mission I bet." Yusuke complained. "Well let's go see what the toddler wants."  
"Ok, right this way." Botan said cheerfully creating a portal.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ok so how was it for my first chapter? Ok I already got two ideas for the parings. Either I want it to be Yusuke or Yoko/Kurama with Kagome. I want you to decide who you want it to be!!! Now go review and tell me already!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	2. Chapter 2: Death promises

Chapter 2:  
  
Disclaimer: As we all know I do not own Inuyasha and YYH. It is a sad thing for me so don't ask. But you don't have them either so HA!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome had been called to Koenma's again because of some mission.  
  
"Good you came."  
"Like I had a choice. So what's the mission?" Kagome asked wanting to  
get out of there as soon as possible. She had an eerie feeling  
something unpleasant was coming.  
"I'll start just as soon as the others arrive."  
"Others?" She asked eyeing him.  
"Uh – well I would like you to work with my other Spirit Detectives on this one."  
"Ok we're here so what did you – want?" Yusuke said when he saw  
Kagome. "What how come you are here?"  
  
~ So she does know Koenma. ~  
*Now I'll get to find out. *  
  
"Yusuke this is another one of my Spirit Detectives. Her name is-."  
"We already know each other. I started attending his school today."  
Kagome informed him. "Ok you were saying what we had to do."  
"Oh yes as I was saying all of you will be working together. You are  
to get the black mirror."  
"The black mirror?" Kuwabara asked.  
"The black mirror can do several things. It allows one to see the  
past, forgotten memories, and the future. But it an also make  
illusions reality." Kagome said without looking at them.  
"So why do we need the girl?" Hiei asked.  
"Kagome is a skilled assassain as well as a great thief among many  
other things. This job is right up her ally."  
"So why are we needed?" Kurama asked.  
"It was recently stolen and is now being held in the Tower of Yume.  
(Yume = Dream.) The demon that stole it resides there. We need all of  
you; the mirror is heavily guarded by demons that follow Musoka  
(Daydreamer.) She is an illusioner."  
"Musoka, the keeper of the dreams. A master of illusions and the ones  
that make dreams reality. She must be using the mirror to enhance her  
powers."  
"How do you know all of that stuff?" Yusuke asked.  
"It's my job." Kagome answered smiling at him.  
"You will begin immediately. Botan."  
"Right." Botan said creating a portal. "Now off you go." She said  
pushing the guys into it. Kagome stayed behind for a minute.  
"Koenma, why did you do this knowing my past with the fox?"  
"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done it but I needed both of you for the  
job. He is the great thief Yoko Kurama."  
"You only made things more difficult. Next time don't expect me to  
just agree." She said a purple glow surrounded her.  
  
Kagome was now dressed in black pants and a dark purple top that was styled like Hiei's but only sleeveless. It was more fitting and showed off her curves nicely. Her long hair was pulled into a low ponytail that tied at her shoulders. Kagome turned to the portal. And she had black shoes.  
  
"If I come to a situation where I am forced to...I will kill him." She  
said jumping into the portal.  
  
++++++++++++++++  
  
"Hey what took ya and what's with the different clothes?" Yusuke asked  
"I needed to speak to Koenma about something. As for the clothes;  
fighting in a school uniform isn't very comfortable." She said smiling  
at him.  
"Man, I was looking forward to that you know."  
"Well isn't just to bad for you." Kagome said smiling at him.  
"Ok so where is this Tower located?" Kurama asked.  
"It should be just south of here." Kagome told him. In a blink of an  
eye Hiei was off heading south. Kagome was after him with Kurama,  
Yusuke, and finally Kuwabara after her.  
  
In no time at all Kagome had caught up with Hiei. Kurama soon followed and was caught up with Hiei almost and the other two were just behind him.  
  
"See you guys there." She said while running. In a black blur she was gone.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome was lounging back on a large boulder by the time everyone else arrived. Kuwabara collapsed on the ground and Yusuke was breathing heavily. Kurama had broken a small sweat but stood there smiling at her with Yoko inside yelling at him to stay away from her. Hiei who had run faster out of all of the guys was breathing heavily. He didn't want to admit that she was faster than he was.  
  
"Nice to see you all made it." She said with her eyes closed still  
lying down. "We can stay here for a couple minutes so you can catch  
your breaths. If we go in by the way you guys are you wont stand a  
chance."  
  
*That speed. *  
'What do you have against the girl? She seems nice enough. She even  
works for Koenma so we don't have to explain that. She fights and is  
even faster than Hiei. She would be perfect.'  
*Have you forgotten she hasn't even acknowledged you. *  
'Yoko do you know her or something? You have never acted this way  
towards and female being before.'  
*All you need to know is that she is not to be trusted. Get near her and you die.*  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They were all ready to go. While everyone was resting Kagome and Yusuke had been talking and he had even made her laugh once or twice. They were now off. Before they had headed off again Kagome told them of what they would expect. Kagome said since she knew her way around that she would go up there. They had all insisted that someone went up with her while they distracted all the demons so that they could get up there. Yusuke had wanted to go up there but in the end it was decided that Kurama was since it was more up his department.  
Kurama and Kagome were currently running up a spiral staircase that seemed to go on for forever. The others were down below fighting while they made their way up.  
  
"We are almost there." Kagome told him.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome now stood in front of Musoka with Kurama behind her. In Musoka's hands was the black mirror. She held it in her hands in a way that reminded Kagome of the way Kanna would hold hers. Musoka had a smirk placed upon her face.  
  
"Well, well. So Koenma sent you did he?"  
"I do not want to hear your mindless babbling Musoka." Kagome said.  
"Or have you come on your own. You would just love to use the Black  
Mirror wouldn't you?"  
"Shut up. I have had enough of this." Kagome said running her hands  
through her hair. Kagome pulled out a dark purple rose that was almost  
a black. In a flip of her wrist it transformed into a whip similar to  
Kurama's except it was a dark green. "Well are you just going to stand  
there or are you gong to help?" She asked before jumping into battle.  
  
Kagome lashed out at her with her whip and Kurama soon followed. Musoka quickly got out of the attack's path. A dark aura surrounded the mirror. In no time at all the same aura surrounded Kagome and Kurama. Kurama was the first to fall to the floor unconscious but Kagome still stood.  
  
"Why don't you join me? If I wanted you dead you would be dead. After  
all you are paralyzed and can't do a thing to stop me. The boy there  
has the soul of Yoko Kurama in him. I know that you know this and the  
fact that he could still be out for revenge."  
"I will not join you Musoka."  
"Koenma can not see us so you don't have to worry about him."  
"My answer stays the same." A purple glow surrounded Kagome consuming  
the darker aura. "And now you die."  
"What how are you able to move?"  
"I guess it would be do to a certain miko." She said smiling. The same  
glow that was around her was now around the whip. "Die." In a flick of  
her wrist Musoka was torn into pieces.  
  
It was easy and hardly seemed like a battle. But after all she was a skilled assassin and a thief. But even for her...she had an idea that Koenma was up to something. Maybe it was just her imagination, who knew? She let out a sigh as she walked over to pick up the mirror that had ruined her day. Kagome took a quick glance at the mirror. That once glance grew longer, as she became entranced by it. The empty darkness that the mirror seemed to be a small portal to another dimension. She could see swirls of midnight black dancing around inside. Her pupils had vanished from her eyes and now all you could see in them was the blue orbs surrounded in white. She had a death grip on the mirror. Her knuckles had turned a ghostly white. The mirror was drawing her into it. Taking her back to that night that plagued her dreams.  
  
~ Vision ~  
  
It was late evening and Kagome was running around a forest in a fast pace. She had just stolen the famous Shikon No Tama. It was easy a steal. You would think it would be harder, or at least that was what she had hoped. Some had said the priestess in whom the jewel came from protected the jewel from those that wished to use it for selfish reasons. It was said she would come back to life and punish who did. Kagome didn't believe in such things. Most believed these tales and didn't dare to touch the jewel but others were consumed by their greed and went after the artifact. The moon had already reason in the night sky. It's warm enchanting glow reaching out to those that came out under its wondrous presence. Kagome stopped when a shadowy figure started walking towards her out from the darkness of the trees. Kagome smirked when she was just some human, a priestess at that. This human would be no problem for Kagome.  
  
"Human you must be a fool." "No you must be a fool for attempting to steal the jewel."  
"So are you supposed to be this Miko that comes back from the dead to  
protect the jewel?"  
"My name is Midori (Did I spell her name right? If I didn't would  
someone please tell me how to so I could spell it right next time?)  
The jewel in your hands came from me. For years now I have protected  
it from those that wished to do harm with it." "So the stories are true."  
"My soul can not be at peace unless I know it is safe. That is why I  
am here on different business tonight. I see great things of you, you  
may not show it but your soul is pure and a good one. You shall  
protect the jewel. With you no one will ever have it. For in order for  
them to have it, they must have you." She said disappearing with a  
smile on her face. A purple smile surrounded Kagome as she took in a  
sharp breath. Her heartbeat slowed down seemed to echo about her with  
each beat. Kagome fell to the ground clutching her heart.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome woke up some time later. She sensed that Yoko and Kuronue were near. They must have some trouble on stealing what ever they were after. Since she was near she decided to go help them out of their predicament. She first met up with Kuronue.  
  
"Hey, having trouble?" She asked smiling "Not much; Yoko is still inside." "He is?" "I don't know what's keeping him." "Who knows."  
"Kagome I should tell you something. Yoko would kill me for this but  
if he's not then I will." "Tell me what?" "I know you care for him." "I do but-." "It is also clear that he feels the same way about you."  
"I don't believe you." Kagome said. At this time Yoko walked in but  
this went unnoticed by the others. "What I say is true Kagome and I hope you believe me when I say this." "Really?" She asked looking up at him happily. "Yes, Kagome would I lie to you?" "Yes." She mumbled. "When things like this are brought up I do not lie."  
"I can't believe it!" She said hugging him before he could react. He  
simply smiled down at her. "Do you think I should tell Yoko?" She asked letting go of him. "If you think your ready to tell him about this." "I can't wait to tell him." "I think he would like to here this from you."  
  
Yoko had walked in and was now thinking something totally different than what was actually going on. He was thinking that Kuronue was telling Kagome that he loved her full well knowing how he felt about her. It hurt even more after he saw her reaction. He didn't need her. He could do better.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
At some point demons were chasing them trying to reclaim the artifact that had been stolen by Yoko and Kuronue.  
  
"You guys go ahead, I'll take care of them." Kagome said. "Hurry up and catch up." Kuronue called back to her. "Don't worry!" She called running back to the demons that were chasing them.  
  
Somewhere along the line Kuronue dropped something. (Ok in the movie he drops something and goes a little like what I'm about to put but I'm going to modify it a bit. Also does anyone know what the thing he drops is called?) Yoko told him to forget it but Kuronue ignored him and ran after him. Yoko turned around as he heard the demons catching up with Kuronue.  
  
~ Vision end ~  
  
At some point after that entire event happened...Yoko had believed Kagome was in on the whole thing and was behind Kuronue's death. Before it all happened the two had already liked the other just not perfectly sure that the other liked them the way they did. After all of those events Yoko had become furious and went after Kagome to kill her. Kagome had tried to explain but nothing got through to him. As far as Yoko saw it she was nothing but lies. Kagome's eyes were still stuck on the mirror and now Kurama was back to his normal self.  
  
"Kagome? Kagome? Are you alright?" He asked trying to snap her out of  
whatever she was in. A purple light surrounded Kagome but you could  
still see a shadowed form of her. When it finally vanished you could  
see Kagome's demon features.  
"I see."  
  
*It is her! *  
  
"Yoko I know you are there so come out." She demanded.  
"With pleasure." In a white light Yoko's true self could be seen.  
"Tell me how is it that you are still alive after I saw you fall that  
night you died."  
"You have Koenma to thank for that."  
"You died once and you will die again."  
"But there is a difference this time."  
"Well I don't see it. You are still the same conniving wench that you  
were all those years ago."  
"This time do not expect me to run Yoko. I have changed from what I  
was. If I am put in the possession that I must, I WILL kill you." In a  
blink of an eye he had her pressed against the wall with his hand  
tightly around her throat.  
"You think that you can just kill my partner like that and get away  
unpunished?" He growled in anger.  
"I am no fool but it is obvious that you still haven't been able to see the truth."  
"And that you are still trying to lie about the same thing. You disgust me."  
"I would pity you if I didn't know better." She smirked at him. A dark  
aura surrounded her as dark green vines wrapped around her from her  
legs up. Yoko let go of her like he was being burned and stepped away  
a bit.  
"Hey is that her?" Yusuke asked with the others coming in behind him.  
"What? How did he turn into Yoko!?"  
"I may have died once but I refuse to die again. If I die it won't be  
by your hands." Kagome held the rose she had in her hand from earlier.  
"Light and dark, two opposites that are always against each other but  
yet they each need the other to survive." She said as she gazed at the  
rose. "Just remember if I die so will you."  
"Then so will you."  
"I will have to deal with that when the time comes. I will return the  
mirror to Koenma." In a flash Kagome was gone.  
"Wait was that Kagome?" Yusuke asked  
"Yes; apparently Yoko and her have some kind of past together." Kurama  
said now back to his normal self.  
"She's a demon?!" Kuwabara said  
"What's wrong with that? It made her look even more better." Yusuke  
said grinning.  
"What's gotten into you?" Kuwabara asked  
"Let call Botan and get out of here." Yusuke said pulling out his communicator.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well how was it? Review and tell me or I will never know. Any questions just ask and I'll let you know. Thanx to all of you that reviewed you all made my day! So do as you did last time or didn't and REVIEW. GO! 


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions to be made

Chapter 3:  
  
Disclaimer: As we all know I do not own Inuyasha, do you?  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was a lovely summer day but Kagome was in a foul ill-tempered mood. She had started going back to school again; and she dreaded every moment. She sat in the back of the class by the window gazing out at the outside world. Freedom that was just out of her reach. If she wanted to she could just get up and leave but then she would have Koenma on her tail again nagging at her. To live in this day of age and world she had to go to school even though she knew it all and passed with flying colors. Thankfully she didn't have Kurama in this class. If she saw him she would probably rip him to shreds and get him out of the way. If Yoko were to die she wouldn't really die and the same thing if it were the opposite way around. The teacher at the front of the class was talking about something but Kagome ignored her and continued to look out the window. She should have listened to everyone and have mated with the one that she was supposed to. Besides the fact that she was a dark kitsune she also had come from a well to do family. Being who she was in all she had an arranged mate already for her when she came of age. Kagome hated every minute under that family's eyes; never being able to do anything she wanted to do. They made the decisions for her and she was never aloud to just go out like she pleased. So one day Kagome had just up and left without a word but they only tracked her down.  
The day that they had finally found her she had just bumped into Yoko and they were giving each other names. They were trying to get her to come back saying that her mate to be was waiting. They wanted her to grow up and come back to her responsibilities. Kagome had quickly told them that Yoko was her mate to be and they were deeply in love so she could get out of it. They of course told her he was no good. In the end Kagome was left to her freedom, and thanked Yoko and ran off only to meet later on and become really good friends. Kagome was quickly brought out of her thoughts as that annoying thing known as the bell rang telling them that their present class was over. Kagome got her things and left the room.  
Usually she would have just gone to her locker and then to her next class but today...she wasn't in the mood for any of it. She walked out without anyone noticing not that she really cared. Just as she turned a corner out of the schoolyard her communicator went off.  
  
"What do you want?"  
"Some how a portal was made and demons are taking the advantage  
to try and get through. I already sent some of my other Spirit  
Detectives but there are just to many demons."  
"Is the fox there?"  
"No just Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara."  
"I'll go there right now." Kagome ended the conversation and  
warped to Makai where all the fuss was going on.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome arrived to see hundreds of demons surrounding Yusuke and the others, trying to get through to the portal. Kagome ran her right hand through her hair and pulled out a small seed and threw it at the many demons. Miasma was released and filled the air killing the demons instantly, or at least half of them. The miasma evaporated when the demons fell to the ground dead. Kagome raised her hand holding her palm open. Her hand glowed a dark deadly feeling black. Kagome turned he hand face out and in a blast of power the demons were no more.  
  
"He called me just for this?" Kagome asked no one in particular in annoyance.  
"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked.  
"Koenma called saying you guys needed some help. Step aside."  
She said walking up to the portal.  
"Hu?" Kuwabara said in confusion.  
"She is going to fix the portal." Hiei informed him in a bored tone.  
  
Kagome's whole body glowed a light purple-pinkish color as her power flared about her. Kagome raised a glowing hand towards the portal as her power reached out threatening to close the portal. In a matter of minutes the portal was closed and it appeared like it never existed.  
  
"Ok; looks like my job here is done." By now the hairs on the back of  
Hiei's neck were standing on end even after her miko powers recoiled  
back into Kagome.  
"If you are a demon how is it that you have holy powers." Hiei asked  
her before she could leave.  
"Oh that. It is kind of a long story...I-I rather not talk about it.  
Just call it a gift that was given to me by someone I met." She said  
smiling creating a portal. "Well are you guys coming? I am assuming  
that you are going back to Ningenkai."  
"Oh yeah." Yusuke said "Thanks."  
"I'm not going in that thing, who knows what's on the other  
side." Kagome walked up and kicked Kuwabara into the portal.  
"After you two." She said cheerfully smiling at them. Hiei walked in,  
Yusuke, then finally Kagome herself.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
They all appeared in the park a moment later.  
  
"Well it was nice seeing you guys again."  
"Kitty!" Kuwabara squealed before running after a passing cat.  
"Hn." Hiei said before leaving.  
"I should be going then I guess; it was good seeing you again  
Yusuke." Kagome said turning to leave.  
"Hey wait!" Yusuke yelled running after her.  
"What?"  
"I want you to know that I hold nothing against you; I don't  
care that you're a demon and all. I actually wanted to know if you  
would like going out sometime. That is if you don't mind going out  
with someone like me." Kagome smiled warmly at him.  
"I would love to! Just name when and where."  
"Well how about tomorrow since its Friday and all."  
"That's good I'm actually free tomorrow. So where do you want to go?"  
"Well what kind of places do you like?"  
"Let's go to that new club. I haven't gotten a chance to go  
there yet and I have been wanting to go there ever since it opened."  
"Great. I'll pick you up tomorrow. I'll call you telling you the time and all."  
"Can't wait! See you then!" She said excitedly. She waved goodbye and headed home.  
  
Yusuke had a huge grin on his face. In his eyes Kagome was perfect for him. They both loved to fight and he didn't have to worry about having to explain the whole Koenma thing to her. She was the complete opposite of Keiko. Kagome skipped whenever she liked and didn't care about getting into trouble. She was a fun person and liked to go clubbing which Keiko hated. To make things better she was really hot. He just couldn't wait till tomorrow night!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
School was the worst. Kurama decided to sit next to her in class. She did her best to ignore him and focus on something outside. The other girls glared daggers at her for ignoring Kurama like that but at the same time glade that she didn't seem to want him when it was so clear that her wanted her. Kurama was annoyed with Yoko who kept trying to get out and kill her or tried to get him to kill her.  
  
'Yoko in this time and place we can not just go up and kill someone.  
Besides even if I could I wouldn't do that to her.'  
*What did I tell you about her? See she's already drawing you in to  
her web just so she can turn around and-. *  
'Look I don't care about what kind of past you two had but I like  
Kagome and see nothing wrong with her.'  
*You say that now. Just wait till-."  
'Yoko.'  
*In the end you will see that I am right. *  
'And I will prove you wrong.'  
*Have I mentioned that she has completely ignored you and your efforts? *  
'Shut up already.' Said an annoyed Kurama silencing the fox that remained in his mind.  
  
The bell rang and Kagome quickly walked out of the classroom and to her locker. Kurama noticed her leaving and quickly followed. She was already bored with school and there wasn't much going on so she decided to skip again and go get a new outfit for later or something else than staying around here. She had just reached the schoolyard when Kurama caught up with her.  
  
"Kagome!"  
"Oh-Kurama. Hi."  
"Are you leaving?"  
"I have things to do."  
"Oh; well I wanted to see-."  
"Look we should talk." She said cutting him off. "I really  
shouldn't get close to you and you to me. So you see we can't really  
go out or have any form of relationship."  
"It's because of Yoko?"  
"You probably know this but he wants me dead so it's not a good  
idea if we become friends or anything."  
"He is asleep now-."  
"I know. I am really sorry and I am sure you are a great guy and all."  
"I suppose I can understand why. But maybe when he is asleep  
next time we could hang out or something."  
"Well-I would have to see but maybe." She said flashing a smile.  
"Hey Kurama! Wait up! I need to talk to you!" Yusuke yelled  
running up. "What happened to you yesterday. We had to fight all those  
demons on our own, well Kagome helped but still."  
"Oh sorry about that. Mother was sick."  
"Oh hey Kagome. Still up for tonight?"  
"Yeah! Wouldn't miss it!" She said smiling. "Sorry but I have to  
go take care of some things. See ya later!" She waved and walked off.  
"See you later?"  
"Oh yeah; me and Kagome are going to that new club tonight."  
"Oh, well I should be getting back to class."  
  
'So she's going out with him?' Kurama felt a small bit of what he thought was jealousy.  
*So forget about her. I told you she was nothing. *  
'It's because of you.' Kurama told him angrily.  
*After what she's done she doesn't deserve anyone. *  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yusuke had called and left a message about what time he would be around to pick her up. Kagome ad gone and found a new outfit for the night, and spent the rest of the day in Makai training. Kagome had just finished a 30-minute bath and was now getting dressed. She was dressed in tight dark purple tank top that showed her curves off nicely and had a low cut. Her pants were tight black leather and at the bottom you could see her black boots showing. Kagome didn't care that she had gone out and bought 'this' because she liked to shop and wanted an excuse to skip the rest of school. Plus she wanted to keep it a bit casual in a way. She pulled her long black trenches up into a high ponytail and put on some eyeliner to make her eyes stand out and some clear lip gloss. Kagome couldn't wait for Yusuke to get there. She just put the lip-gloss on when her communicator rang.  
  
"Hello. Oh Yusuke hi!"  
"I'm sorry but Koenma has called us in for another mission so I  
can't make it. I hope you're not mad."  
"Oh...Don't worry I understand. After all Koenma is Koenma." She said  
flashing him a fake smile.  
"Maybe we can do this again sometime since we can't tonight."  
"Sure. Talk to you later." She said ending the conversation.  
  
Just because she wasn't able to go out with Yusuke tonight didn't mean that she wasn't going to go out. After all it was Friday and she was bored and left with nothing to do. She went and grabbed her matching leather jacket and zipped it up. She had this one specially made for the warmer nights. It didn't make her hot but still kept her protected when she rode her motorcycle. She grabbed her Keys and helmet and walked out.  
Kagome's motorcycle was silver with blue flames. (Sorry couldn't think of anything else better.) She flew down the streets passing cars as she traveled to her destination in a blur. She parked her bike and got off taking her helmet.  
Kagome walked in to the club. She unzipped her jacket down so you could just see her shirt underneath. She sat at the bar ordering a drink as she watched people dance and listened to the music. (Sorry about the fast pace.) She didn't even pay attention as someone as someone came up and sat by her at he bar.  
  
"Hello Kagome." He had her attention now. How did he know her name?  
Kagome turned and looked, she froze when she saw who it was.  
"K-Kiken." She said not knowing how to react.  
"I heard you were staying here in Ningenkai. I also hear that  
you work for Spirit World ever since-."  
"I figured you all would hear. So come to say you were right all along?"  
"Kagome you should know I am not that kind of person."  
"So what have you been up to since the last time we saw each other?"  
"Same things as always. Nothing new."  
"What no mate or mate to be?"  
"No. We both know that the arranged mating so to speak still  
stands. I can't take another. But it's not like I would want to."  
"What?"  
"There is no one up to my standards and if I were to one day to  
take a mate other than you it would have to be a dark kitsune or a  
powerful female kitsune. Kagome I still want you to become my mate."  
"What?!"  
"Why do you stay here? You do not belong here among humans. Why  
not come back with me?"  
"You know my parents would never accept me back even if I did want to."  
"Then you obviously do not understand them. Besides who said about living with them?"  
"Hu?"  
"You are older now. You could come live with me. It would be  
acceptable considering you and I are still mates to be."  
"I really don' know about all of this. Besides if I ever become  
someone's mate I don't want it to be because it was arranged. I want  
it to because the way he and I feel about each other."  
"Kagome we grew up together. We both know everything about the  
other...but I never did tell you why I had agreed to this arrangement."  
"What? I do not understand."  
"I did not do it because of what kind we were or power; I did it  
because you and I were best friends. I knew and trusted you. Even  
though I never said it over the years we were friends I had fallen in  
love with you. You were and still everything I could ever want in a  
mate."  
"Kiken...I do not understand. If you truly felt this way why did you  
wait till now to tell me."  
"Back then...I was foolish and wasn't brave enough to tell you. I just  
thought things would be perfect. We would become mates and none of  
that would have ever happened. When I heard about Yoko...I thought it  
was to late."  
"I really don't know what to say...what can I say?"  
"That you will think about it."  
"Alright I will think about it." She said smiling. "I-I should go. Who knows when Koenma will call again."  
"It was nice seeing you Kagome. I hope to see you soon."  
"Bye." She said waving before she left."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome was now at her home. Could she say yes? With everything going on...she knew what her decision would be. Things in her life were to busy...she needed things to be toned down a bit. With this Yoko thing happening...she let out a heavy sigh. She didn't really have time for any relationship. Her life was just to busy...and there was what had happened between Yoko and her. She didn't want something like that happening again to her. Even though she denied it deep down she knew she still had feelings for Yoko. They had never left just hidden under all the pain and anguish she had suffered. She needed to try and finish this and forget about Yoko. What they had will never be again.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yeah I know short and it was stupid. I will try to do much better next time. PROMISE!!! I am at a fork in the road and I'm debating on which way I want the story to go. That's why I ended it like I did. If you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me because it would help a lot! I know it sucked but just do me a favor and review. PLEASE!!!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	4. Chapter 4: Another date interrupted

Chapter 4:  
  
Disclaimer: As we ALL know...*Sniffs * I do not own Inuyasha or YYH. Does any one know where I can get them?  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome woke up again for the second time that night. Her dreams were constantly plagued by her past memories. Her meeting with Kiken was still fresh in her mind. She still had the smell of his masculine sent ran through her mind as if he was in the very room with her. She couldn't be with him. Something in her wouldn't allow her to slip away and back to him, not that they had ever been together really in the first place. He could supply her with a false sense of security but was that what she really wanted? No it wasn't because it would only blind her to what was really going on. To be blind to what was really happening was weak; she would be week. Years ago in the past that is how she was and she died for it. She refused to be week; she would not fall to its deadly spell.  
Kagome pulled her now fully awake body out of bed and out onto her porch. It was still dark; the city was in its darkest hours of the night. Not a light was seen in the city and the moon and stars were visible above. It was a rare thing to see the stars this clearly in this time and place. It wasn't hot out or cold it actually felt really nice along with the cool but slightly warm soft breeze that blew about her. It was in these hours that Kagome loved the most. It felt as though there was no one else but her left in existence. All was quiet and calm. A soft sigh passed her lips and out into the night only to be heard by the most keenest of ears.  
The urge to run ran through her veins. She could run off right now and disappear from everyone without a trace. Spirit World would just have to get over it if she chose to. She could run away from all of these problems, from him...Yoko. But if she chose to she would have Spirit World after her like a hound. Koenma had restored her life and if she ran now with out paying off her debt they would never stop till she was found. That's how Spirit World was and it annoyed her. Even if she did run... it would be weak and cowardly. What she needed was a solution. The problem was there was none or at least none she could see.  
She turned around going back inside. She went ahead and took a bath and did the other things needed to start her day. She still had hours before she needed to be at school so she dressed in black tight leather pants, a red tube top, and her leather jacket and boots. She walked out grabbing her helmet on the way out.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome loved this time the best to ride her motorcycle. The streets were empty and no cops to stop her. She could drive how ever and how ever fast she wanted. There was no one to stop her so why should she care. She sped down the streets in a blur making her way to the park where she hoped to clear her mind. In no time at all she was in the park lying down on the ground with her hands behind her head and her legs crossed. Her eyes closed as her mind went to her previous thoughts. One way or another her and Yoko would meet again when he took over the human's body once more. She would have no other choice but to kill him but it wasn't right because she would have to kill Suichi. He had no part in Yoko and hers past and shouldn't have to suffer because of it. She hoped she could find a way so that she wouldn't have to kill him but if she couldn't she would have no other choice.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and the sun was already out and the birds were singing all around. Kagome quickly sat up and looked at her watch.  
  
"Oh shit!" She said getting up and jetting back to where she had left her motorcycle.  
  
In no time at all Kagome was zooming through the streets back to her apartment. As soon as she reached there she threw her Helmet onto the floor and quickly went to dress. She was back out the door again while grabbing her helmet. In a matter of minutes she was at school parking her bike and dashing inside.  
  
"Miss Higurashi! You're late!" The teacher snapped when Kagome walked in.  
"Oh sorry. I was uh – delayed on the count of unexpected events." She said.  
"Take your seat and stop disrupting my class." Kagome shot the teacher an icy glare before going to the back of the classroom to her seat by the window. She had already missed a class or two.  
  
For the rest of the class period Kagome gazed out the window or at least appeared to be as she was caught up in her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed when the bell rang and everyone begun to leave. She was only pulled out of her thoughts when Yusuke came over waving his hand in her face. She quickly snapped back and turned smiling at him.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
"Oh fine."  
"You just dazed out of it."  
"It's nothing. I just have some things on my mind is all."  
"I'm sorry about last night and all."  
"Don't worry about it. I know its not like you have a choice."  
"Well I'll see you at lunch." He said walking off.  
  
Kagome collected her things then headed to her next class. The rest of the day was pretty boring. Nothing out of the unusual happened. The hours slowly past and it was lunchtime. She still had a lot on her mind and she didn't feel like seeing Suichi because she knew Yoko was always watching and she wasn't in the mood for him. She dropped her things off in her locker and headed up to the roof hoping to have some time alone.  
Kagome walked out and laid down out in the sun soaking in the warm rays. She had her hands behind her head and her legs crossed much like earlier. She was a bit tired after not getting a lot of sleep last night. But it did help she was a demon. A frown crossed over her features as a shadow fell over her blocking the out the sun. Kagome peeked an eye open at the one who dared disturb her. The frown quickly went away as she opened both eyes smiling up at Yusuke.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" He asked looking down at her amusingly.  
"I wasn't hungry."  
"Hu?"  
"I just have a lot on my mind is all"  
"If it's about Yoko forget about him. You shouldn't worry about that."  
"Well not that really its mostly about someone I ran into last night."  
"So what did you do last night?"  
"Oh I just went to a club for a little bit. I ran into someone that I used to know. I left after I was done talking to him."  
"Him? Who is he?" He asked a little jealous.  
"Don't worry about it. He was just a mate-to-be."  
"You do realize I know what that is."  
"Oh I'm sorry. Let me explain it to you." She said laughing slightly at the hint of jealousy in his eyes. "See it was my parents that wanted me to become mates with him. They wanted a full dark kitsune and me to become mates and one that was strong. I of course didn't want anything to do with it so I ran away. I really didn't want to do things like that."  
"You didn't?"  
"No of course not. I wanted to have feelings for the one that I chose to be with for the rest of my life and him to feel the same way about me. Not just because of what we were and power. I didn't ever care about the whole blood thing." She said sitting up smiling.  
"Oh."  
"Well would you like it if someone made you marry someone just because of something like that? Wouldn't you at least like to choose for yourself?" She asked curious to what his answer would be.  
"Yeah your right. If my mom ever did that – What?" He asked when Kagome started laughing.  
"Your face."  
"Hu?"  
"Oh forget about it. But thank you."  
"Why are you thanking me?"  
"Now don't tell me stupidity is contagious? I was thanking you for making me laugh. I was in a funk but thanks to you I feel better."  
"Uh-your welcome I guess." He said slightly confused be her. Kagome jumped up hugging him. "Well if it makes you like that I'll have to do it a bit more often." Kagome smiled and laughed.  
"You're pathetic." She joked.  
"No I just like your arms around me is all."  
"So my happiness means nothing to you?"  
"No I didn't mean it like that!"  
"Calm down; I am only teasing you." She said smiling.  
  
Yusuke gave her this grin that Kagome just fell for.  
  
"So how about me and you go out somewhere to make up for last night?"  
"I'd love to!"  
"You are a lot better at this than my old girlfriend. She would be pissed at me for canceling our date like this.  
"Come on. It's about time we get back to class." She said dragging him back into the building.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome and Yusuke were going to the movies. Kagome suggested on that was gory much to Yusuke's enjoyment. To him she was the best girl friend he ever had. They liked all the same things and types of movies. That way he didn't have to sit though a romantic chick-flick. Kagome dressed in her usual biker pants and jacket with a red tube top underneath. Kagome arrived at the Theater where they were going to meet on her bike. Yusuke didn't even recognize her till she took off her helmet and called over to him. Yusuke grinned and walked over to her as she put her helmet and things away. She took her jacket off and put it in a side compartment.  
  
"Ok lets go!" She said smiling at him. Yusuke brought her into a quick hug before heading inside.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome and Yusuke sat in the back. At some point or another she had been pulled into Yusuke's lap. She had no complaints so she sat there as they watched the movie. For a horror movie it really wasn't all too scary. But then again Kagome and Yusuke weren't ordinary people. They were out killing demons and such in real life so they saw these things all the time. They even had done some of these gruesome acts themselves. Kagome and Yusuke would every now and then whisper something to each other low enough so not to disturb the other watchers. Yusuke got Kagome's attention. Being her she turned around a bit to see what he wanted.  
Yusuke collided his lips with hers as soon as she turned taking her off guard. He smirked when he pulled away and saw her shocked expression. He thought she was going to slap or at least yell at him for it but was confused when she just smirked. Kagome couldn't help but be a little shocked after all it was the first time they were able to go out on a date together. There was also the fact she hadn't been kissed like that in ages. It also didn't help that she was a kitsune, a kitsune that desired the feel and taste of his lips against her own again.  
Yusuke was the one that was taken a back a bit when she leaned in for another kiss. He quickly returned the kiss after the shock vanished. Kagome ran her tongue along his bottom lip begging for more. She was now fully turned around with Yusuke's arms around her waist tightly. Yusuke didn't think twice as he opened his mouth welcoming her as her tongue and his battled for dominance. Kagome smirked against his lips as she felt his arousal. She moved her hips up against him lightly so to speak as his grasp around her waist tightened. His hand rested at her hip as the other trailed along her thigh. (Don't yell cuz I know it sucked in a bad way. I wasn't in the good old mood to do a good one. But I felt it kind of needed one; so there.)  
  
*BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ! *Kagome stopped once she felt her communicator start vibration. She quickly got off Yusuke and walked out to go answer it with Yusuke following.  
  
"What do you want now?! Me and Yusuke are in the middle of a date." She said quite annoyed at Koenma.  
"So that's where you two were. I have been trying to contact you for hours now."  
"Stupid thing must have gotten turned on when-."  
"You turned it off?!"  
"Oh shut up kid. Now what do you want?"  
"What does the toddler want now." Asked a pissed Yusuke.  
"Ah good – there you are Yusuke. I was going to get Yusuke for this one but seeing as I have been waiting and Kurama is already here Kagome you will do. Hurry up and get here."  
"Koenma I-." She was saying when the screen went black. "That little! He hung up on me!" Exclaimed an overly pissed Kagome. "I'm sorry but I have to go. Talk to you later." She yelled behind her as she ran out speeding off on her motorcycle.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome had quickly went back to her place to drop off her bike and change. She was now in baggy black cargo pants with a white well-fitting tank top and shoes like the ones Sango would always wear. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail as she created a portal and jumped in. A second later she appeared in Koenma's office.  
  
"What is it that you had to pull me away from my date with Yusuke." She snapped.  
"Your date with Yusuke?" Kurama asked.  
"Yes and I was having a good time to." She said angrily shooting a glare at Koenma.  
"You can forget about Yusuke for the time being, you have work to do."  
"Well what is it? And wait don't tell me. Suichi and I are the only one's able to do it."  
"Actually now you mention it yes."  
"Koenma." She said warning him not even noticing Kurama's hurt look.  
"If it's Yoko you are worried about there is no problem. I am more alert now." Kurama said hoping it would cool her down sometime.  
"I doubt that."  
"What?" He asked confused.  
"That annoying fox is to stubborn; if he really wants out he wont give up till he's in control. By the looks of the gold flecks in your eyes I can tell he is already gaining that control. Do you really think this is wise Koenma."  
"You two are the one's needed for this mission. Plus it will get done a lot quicker."  
  
*See she's nothing but a dirty whore. I can smell the Spirit Detectives sent all over her along with their arousal. * Yoko said in Kurama's mind with a slight tent of red to his eyes.  
'What's wrong with you. I haven't known you to get like this. By your words it would seem like you-."  
*I have no feelings left for that worthless wench! *  
'Calm down!'  
*As soon as I get out she will pay for her betrayal! *  
  
"Fine! What is it?" Kagome asked admitting defeat.  
"You two remember that artifact that Kuronue and Yoko attempted to steal the night you died?"  
"Yes."  
"It's been stolen and you two have to retrieve it."  
"So I am your golden retriever now am I? Wait what do you mean attempted to steal? I thought they did."  
"Yes but shortly after your death we got it back from Yoko." Kagome grinned.  
"So the fox couldn't even keep it? All that trouble and he ended up loosing it in the end."  
"Who stole it?"  
"Haven't a clue. But we do know they escaped to Makai."  
"If you ask me you need to get a stronger safe or whatever that thing is." She said creating a portal. "Well hurry up." She said motioning for Kurama to step through.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was night time but here in Makai the moon and stars were seen clearly. Kagome's kitsune senses aloud her to see clearly in the dark. Even though Kurama had a kitsune spirit in him he didn't have these senses unless Yoko was in control and thankfully he wasn't at the moment.  
  
"So how are we going to find this... whatever it is."  
"Pick up on the artifacts power and track it down using that."  
"I have never heard of an artifact having something like that. Only living beings."  
"Well you have Yoko to blame for that. He could have told you."  
"Kagome...I know you aren't to happy about having to do this with me."  
"Look if it wasn't for the fact Yoko's soul is in you there would be no problem. I know you had no choice in the matter of having to share your body with him."  
"You will kill him?"  
"If I am forced to...I will. But I would like to find a way to do that without having to kill you in the process. You have nothing to do with this and you shouldn't suffer because of him. As for you Yoko you mine as well just go to sleep or something. We have a mission to do. I know you could help a lot but you are just making things harder."  
  
*I'll show her. *  
'Look could you just forget about wanting to kill her at least for now? We have a mission to do.'  
*... *  
'I'll take that as a yes.'  
  
"I think he is going to-."  
"Behave?"  
"Yes."  
"I wouldn't count on it. He's a stubborn fox that never gives u-."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I-I've been here before. This is the place I grew up." She said taking in the area.  
  
*So this is where she grew up. *  
  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
"There is no risk in telling you, Yoko already knows. You see I never did have a good relationship with my parents. They arranged a mate for me. He was a full-blooded dark kitsune; Kiken. I didn't want to be apart of it so I ran. When I started hanging around Yoko they all warned me telling me that he was no good and if I ever chose him as a mate I would be disgracing our family and blood line."  
"You loved Yoko?" There was a pause.  
"Yes. But...we can not be together, its impossible now."  
  
*S-she loved me? It's just lies. *  
  
"I've found the location of its power. It's not to far away. I'll make a portal, it will be quicker that way. Let's go." She said going into the portal after him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome and Kurama arrived at a castle. Kagome took in a sent and froze as an icy chill went straight up her spine.  
  
"Is there some thing wrong?"  
"N-no. I'm fine." She said walking in with Kurama following.  
  
They walked the dark corridors. Kagome was nervous. She knew exactly who had taken the artifact. This was going to be a bit difficult. She followed the sent till she entered a room. As soon as she opened the door she was grabbed by her wrist and yanked inside colliding against something hard.  
  
"Kagome are you all right!?" Kurama said rushing inside. "Let go of her demon!" He said with a rose in hand.  
"Why I am surprised in you Kagome. You are working with the one who shares a body with that bandit that was responsible for your death."  
"I-I had to. Koenma made me. I know you have it so just hand it over." She said trying to get away but his grip was to strong on her.  
"Gladly. I only took it because I knew you would come."  
  
*Him? *  
  
"What's your answer Kagome."  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"There is just to much and I just can't." She said trying to get away.  
"Well that doesn't matter. I could just kill the fox and make things easier for you."  
"Kurama has nothing to do with this. He doesn't deserve to die!" She protested.  
"Kagome I am still your mate-to-be, let me protect you."  
"Bu-." She was caught off by him kissing her unexpectedly.  
"Kiken." Kiken smirked when he now saw Yoko where Kurama stood a minute ago.  
"So the fox has decided to come out and play hu?"  
"Kiken would you stop this!?" Kagome said using all of her force to push him away.  
"Kagome?" She now had her rose whip in hand.  
  
She disappeared in a blur and appeared between him and Yoko with the artifact in hand. Both Yoko and Kiken were confused.  
  
"I don't need this. Me and you will never be mates."  
"But Kagome." He said with a look of hurt.  
"I don't need this. You already knew we would never be together the day I ran away from my home with my parents. You need to forget about all of this and go find another that wants to be with you. You deserve better." Behind her Yoko was smirking. "Come on Yoko." She said as a portal appeared behind Yoko. She grabbed him by the arm pulling him in behind her.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"I see things went well." Koenma said to the two.  
"Here is the stupid thing." She said tossing it to him.  
"Hey! Don't handle it like that."  
"At least I didn't lose it."  
"Would you mind and get your hands off of me?" Yoko asked narrowing his eyes at her refraining from taking his chance and kill her in Koenma's office. Kagome quickly let him go but not before she accidentally shocked him with the power of the jewel. "What was that?" Yoko asked holding his hand.  
"Uh-. Nothing you would understand. Now if that's all you need I'm going."  
"Yes I'm sure you would like to get back to that human. I am sure you were having some fun before you were so rudely interrupted." He said smirking when a clear look that she was pissed and embarrassed appeared across her features.  
"What I do with him is none of your business!"  
"Wench it was easy to tell. The sent of your arousal was all over you."  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Koenma ran from his office.  
  
"Botan call the others!" You could hear him yell.  
"Why?"  
"Before I have two dead kitsune's in me office!"  
  
"Well it's what you are after all. One minute you are all over that human and the next all over Kiken."  
"It's not like I wanted him to kiss me. And why do you care what I do with other guys? It's not like I'm with you or anything."  
"Why would I want some whore like you."  
"Why you little-."  
"Cur."  
"For your information I AM NOT! After all I am a fox not some dog."  
"I wouldn't be surprised if you were. You are all over anyone that walks. That's just like a dog."  
"I've had enough of your insults." She said forming her whip; Yoko did the same.  
  
They circled around keeping their eyes on the other.  
  
"Hey calm down Kagome!" Yusuke said running in holding Kagome back.  
"The same to you fox." Hiei said appearing in the room.  
"What's going on? Why are we here and what's Yoko doing here? Yoko?!"  
"Calm down." Yusuke said again to Kagome. She quickly calmed down and her whip disappeared.  
"I'm fine now. Thank you." She said smiling at Yusuke ignoring Yoko.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah." She said hugging Yusuke and smirking over at Yoko.  
  
'She just ignored me like that.' He thought narrowing his eyes at her. Yoko quickly changed back into Kurama.  
  
"Well I'm tired so I'll see you guys later!" She said smiling before disappearing into a portal.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well???? How was it? It was a little longer than normally so I hope you enjoyed it. Good news! I got my repot card and no E's showed up!!! Goodies! I'll update when I can as always! Also I now have MSN again. My thing there is Sourtears280@hotmail.net you guys are welcome to add me to your list. I love to talk! As for AIM my screen name is Sagi280. Till next time, Bai-bai!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	5. Chapter 5: A kit found and decisions mad...

Chapter 5:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH. But I do own this plot!  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was any other day. Kagome was in gym at the moment. Her shorts were gray with two burgundy lines going down the side with a gray T-shirt with burgundy along the sleeves and the V-cut and her school's initials on the front. Her shoes were a simple white. The boy's outfits were similar but instead of shorts they had pants. Today they were running laps along the large track. Every one had finished their stretches and was waiting for the signal to start. As soon as the signal was up she took off. Because of where she was she refrained from using her demon speed but was still the fastest out of everyone. Yusuke actually showed up for class to and was somewhere behind her along with everyone else. Kurama who shared this class with her was somewhere between her and Yusuke on the track. Running was something she always enjoyed; it helped her clear her mind. When she was running she felt as though there was nothing or no one else in the world. Nothing pattered and her problems just slipped away behind her. The farther she ran the farther away she got from her. The only problem now was one of her problems was running behind her; naming Kurama.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome had finished all of her laps before everyone else and the gym teacher had called her over.  
  
"You're a fast runner."  
  
"Oh, thank you."  
  
"I understand before you transferred here from your other school you  
were on the track team."  
  
"Yeah I was."  
  
"I was wondering if you would be interested in joining our school's  
track team. We could really use you and we would love it if you joined  
the team."  
  
"I would love to but I just have to much going on right now. I am  
afraid I am to busy and wouldn't have the time."  
  
"Well – if you can't that's to bad. But if things change and you  
change your mind let me know."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Gym was over as well as school. Kagome managed to go the whole day without skipping unlike Yusuke who had left during lunch right after gym. She was walking through the park on her way home at a slow pace when she was a by a girl that looked to be around her age. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders in a high ponytail and jade eyes. She had on a white T-shirt and blue jeans and plain white sneakers. She flashed Kagome a smile as she approached her.  
  
"Hi. By any chance would you be Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes and who are you."  
  
"Mira Hikonzi. I come on behalf of Mr. Tokino; I believe you may already know him."  
  
"Yes I do. What does he want with me that he has sent you all the way  
from Makai to see me?"  
  
"He request that you come to his home to discus some business that he  
thinks you may be interested in."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Will I be telling him that you are coming?"  
  
"Yes. What time should I be there?"  
  
"This evening if possible."  
  
"I will see him then."  
  
"He said to not bring your communicator. What he wishes to talk to you  
about is strictly confidential."  
  
"I see, will do." Mira as she called herself smiled before  
disappearing going back to Tokino.  
  
Kagome pondered at what Kenasu Tokino wanted from her. She hadn't heard from him in years. After all this time he probably wanted her to go do something for him, but what she hadn't a clue. Whatever it was she wouldn't be able to refuse. She was in debt to him and she had but only one option, to accept whatever it was. Hopefully Koenma didn't call her in for more work. She couldn't do it; Kenasu came first. But as how fate would have it her communicator went off.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kagome report in straight away." The screen went black before she  
could tell him she couldn't. This was just great she would have to  
somehow get out of this. She owed Kenasu a lot for what he had done  
for her. "Well I mine as well go see what the brat wanted." She said  
disappearing.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome arrived and saw that everyone had already arrived and was they're waiting for Koenma to start.  
  
"Good you're here."  
  
"This better be important! Some of us have lives you know."  
  
"I have brought you all here because of the large amount of demons  
that have seeped into Ningenkai. From what I know they are all at a  
regular scale in power some are pretty weak. The only problem is the  
large amount of them. No one knows how they got here but it is your  
job to take them out."  
  
"So basically there is a bunch of crazed demons in the city."  
  
"To put it simple, yes."  
  
"I see." Kurama said nodding his head.  
  
"Kagome here will assist you in everything since she is wonderful in this area-."  
  
"I can't do it." She said tonelessly.  
  
"What do you mean you can't? Oh course you can." Koenma said.  
  
"I have already made previous engagements."  
  
"Well cancel them! There is a bunch of demons roaming the city and I  
am sure that is more urgent than whatever you had planed."  
  
"Unfortunately for you it is and is something I can not cancel." Kagome said.  
  
"Your job comes first." He argued.  
  
"But second when it comes to the person I have to see. He requested me  
and I must go. There is nothing you can do to make me stay."  
  
"What could be more important than a bunch of demons in the city?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Honor. It would be dishonorable to ignore him after everything he has done for me."  
  
"Who is he?" Yusuke asked.  
  
*She's probably cheating on the human. *  
  
'No she's not. She's not like that.'  
  
*How would you know? She is exactly that kind of person. *  
  
'I don't believe you.'  
  
*In time you shall see. The darkest mirror shows the clearest reflection. *  
  
'You may be right about that but I don't believe that Kagome is that  
kind of person no matter what things you say or what you say she may  
have done.'  
  
*She has done what she is accused of. *  
  
'So you say.'  
  
"Yes at least you can do is tell me who this person is that is taking  
my Spirit Detective away from her work."  
  
"Who it is doesn't concern you. Now if you will excuse me."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome had left her communicator at home and changed before going over into black cargo pants and a white T-shirt and shoes. It was around early evening when she arrived in Makai at his home. The girl from before greeted her with a smile and led her in to Kenasu. He was sitting in his study behind a desk giving her a smile as she walked in. Mira bowed before leaving closing the door behind her.  
  
"I am glade you came."  
  
"Well it's not like I have a choice. I am in debt to you and I must repay you."  
  
"Well yes you are right. Please sit, we are still friends aren't we?"  
  
"Thank you." She said sitting in one of the black leather seats in front of him.  
  
"I am glade to see you alive. I heard when you died but couldn't  
believe that Koenma had brought you back to life and that you were  
working for him."  
  
"I have to work for him to pay off my debt. The whole reason he  
brought me back because he knew he could get me to work for him."  
  
"Well it's good to see I could pull you away from your work."  
  
"Which was hard. There was this new mission he needed me for."  
  
"He has you working with Yoko Kurama I see."  
  
"Yes; there isn't much I can do about it. But I have told Koenma that  
if I must I will kill him."  
  
"Your life was never dull." He said with humor in his eyes laughing lightly.  
  
"So Kenasu, what did you call me here for?"  
  
"I wouldn't have but I feel you are the only one that can do this with  
your skill and abilities that you have because of you being a dark  
kitsune."  
  
"I see; what's the job?"  
  
"My nephew has run away yet AGAIN and he is among the demons that have  
gone to Ningenkai. I am sure you are aware of all of this."  
  
"Your nephew? I didn't know you had one."  
  
"I do. His parents were killed when he was just a pup and I have  
raised him since. He is always running off; quite an aggregating kit."  
  
"So you want me to retrieve him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What's his name and what does he look like?"  
  
"His name is Shippo Tokino; he has red hair and green eyes. Like me he is a kitsune."  
  
"Same kind?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Then its going to be just FUN trying to get him I see."  
  
"Well if your luck he'll like you and not run off."  
  
"If I'm lucky. Well I'll be off and I will return the brat"  
  
"Have fun." He said cheerfully said as she walked out. Kagome ignored  
him and walked out.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yusuke and the others had been killing demons left and right for what seemed like hours now. Thankfully it was nighttime so the demons weren't seen. The demons were all low class demons so they were easy to get rid of, if only there weren't SO many of them! Some of them ran off back to Makai as soon as they saw the Spirit Detectives wanting to keep their lives while others fought them thinking they would be easy to kill. Kurama quickly got rid of 10 or more demons with his rose whip when he spotted a young kitsune.  
  
"That's odd." He said to himself.  
  
'Why would a kit so young be out here?'  
  
"I saw one run off I'll go follow him." He said taking off.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kagome had been running around the city looking for the young kit. She had changed into her kitsune form hoping that would help somehow. Him knowing she was the same as him and not just some Spirit Detective chasing him down might help and put him at ease. She ran through the alleys feeling out the area trying to find a kitsune aura. A smirk spread across her face when she finally pinpointed one and took off in a blur in that direction.  
She finally stopped once she got to the park and found him up in a tree. She smiled at the red fur ball.  
  
"Hi little one."  
  
"Get away!"  
  
"I don't mean no harm."  
  
"Just because I am little doesn't mean you can kill me."  
  
"Why would I want to kill you?"  
  
"I don't know...because I am a demon?"  
  
"I am one to. See I am a kitsune like you."  
  
"Really?! What kind?"  
  
"I am a dark kitsune." She said smiling.  
  
"Oh cool! Those are supposed to be really rare."  
  
"Well here I am."  
  
"So why did you come here?"  
  
"To get you. Your uncle is very worried about you. I am an old friend  
of his and he asked me to come find you."  
  
"He did?"  
  
"Yes; good thing I did or one of those Spirit Detectives could have gotten you."  
  
"I hate them."  
  
"You should know that I am one to. Don't worry I am not on this petty  
mission of theirs I only want to bring you back to your uncle's safe."  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Yes; don't worry."  
  
"Will you hurt me?"  
  
"No. How could I hurt someone as cute as you?" She asked leaning back  
against the tree that he was in.  
  
"Will they hurt me? I didn't mean to come here I just got thrown in with everyone else."  
  
"Don't worry your safe and I am sure they will understand. Actually  
one of them is my boyfriend."  
  
"The kitsune?"  
  
"...No. The human in green."  
  
"A human?"  
  
"Yeah; he's really nice and I like him a lot."  
  
"Why not the kitsune?"  
  
"Well you see he is actually a human with a kitsune spirit in him."  
  
"Who is the kitsune spirit."  
  
"Yoko Kurama."  
  
"THE LEGENDARY BANDIT?!?!"  
  
"Yep that's the one."  
  
"He's famous! But you know what I heard about him?"  
  
"What?" She said smiling at his ease around her.  
  
"I heard he was betrayed by the one he loved. She was said to have  
went behind his back with his partner and in the end she killed his  
partner. When he found out he chased her down and killed her. That  
demoness must have been mean to do that."  
  
"..."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I am that demoness. Good version of the story but some of the things  
are a bit wrong. But all retold versions are like that."  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it-."  
  
"Don't worry. Would you like to hear the real story?"  
  
"Sure!" Kagome sat down leaning back against the room.  
  
"Would you like to sit with me?" Shippo jumped down into her lap.  
  
"OK."  
  
"Ok me and Kuronue had no relationship beyond friendship to start off.  
You see back then my parents had a mate already arranged for me. I  
didn't like the idea and ran off. They wanted me to mate with another  
dark kitsune. I was still young and carefree and hated the idea or the  
idea of being tied down so I ran. I had no where to go but thankfully  
I ran into your uncle and he took me in and hid me from my parents and  
the one I was to b mated to. Later on I met Yoko. We soon became  
friends and I also became friends with his Kuronue. I would sometimes  
help them steal things, being a kitsune I liked those kinds of things  
like them. Over time I will admit I did develop feelings for Yoko but  
I never really got a chance to tell him. That night they were off to  
steal something and I didn't go with them I instead went off to steal  
the Shikon-no-tama."  
  
"You stole the Shikon-no-tama?! What about that thing about the miko  
that protected it?"  
  
"Yes I did and I did meet up with the miko as told in the tale. The  
miko gave it to me saying that I would protect it so she may rest in  
peace."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Later on that night is when it all happened. I found Kuronue; he was  
waiting for Yoko to catch up. We had been talking when it all  
happened. I can only guess Yoko walked in a part and misunderstood.  
Kuronue had told me of Yoko's feelings for me as I had for him. I was  
so excited and happy and hugged Kuronue in my excitement; Yoko must  
have thought that it was Kuronue saying he loved me and that I was in  
love with him. We were soon being chased by demons that were after  
what they had stolen. I had gone back to hold them off at some point  
or another Kuronue went back. H-he was killed...but I remember saying  
things...Yoko must have thought it sounded like I was the one that  
killed him. Yoko was angered beyond anything by this and came after me  
for my life. He wouldn't listen and I couldn't bring myself to fight  
him so I ran. In the end I was trapped between him and the edge of a  
cliff. The ground below me collapsed and I fell to my death."  
  
"If you died-?"  
  
"You see Prince Koenma of Spirit World knew if he brought me back I  
would work for him so he did just that. I had to, he gave my life back  
and I owe him for it."  
  
"Is Yoko still mad at you?" He asked looking up at her.  
  
"Yes he is. He still won't see the truth in what happened that night  
and is still after my life. But this time if I am forced to I will  
fight back."  
  
"Wow; that's a lot different from what I heard."  
  
"Who told you it?"  
  
"Uncle Kenasu."  
  
"Should have known." She said shaking her head. "He is just the one to  
tell it like 'that'; making me the bad person. I think I need to have  
a talk with him."  
  
"Since you are a kitsune can't you make illusions and change your appearance?"  
  
"Yes; wanna see?"  
  
Kagome glowed a bright green as her appearance changed. She now had bright red hair that went to her shoulder blades and long blue bangs that shaped her face. Her eyes were green and there was one blue stripe on her left check. Her claws had a blue barely noticeable tent to them. Her tail had turned red matching her hair.  
  
"Oh cool! I can only make small illusions. Uncle said if I practice  
hard I can do stuff like that."  
  
"Don't worry if you do like your uncle says you will be able to one day."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Kurama had followed the small kit till he reached the park. When he got there he saw Kagome under a tree with the pup in her lap with her arms around him protectively. She was basked in the moon's soft glow. She looked amazing, like a goddess. Even Yoko who denied it was looking at her and said he was just glaring at the one he would kill. Kurama listened to her sweet voice as she talked to the kit telling her tale. Kurama felt sorry for her and hated Yoko for doing it to her. She and the kit looked like a mother and her kit; he knew she would be a great mother one-day. It pained him to think of her with someone else. For all he knew it might be Yusuke she would have kids with, that really pissed him off. He wouldn't loose to 'him'. Yusuke didn't deserve Kagome; she was so much above him. That's when he made the decision he wouldn't let Yusuke have her. Kagome would be his. He would win her over no matter what; he didn't even care what Yoko had to say. He would have to be a fool not even to try and let Yusuke have her.  
  
"Hey isn't that the guy you were talking about?" Shippo asked pointing out Kurama.  
  
"Oh, hi Kurama." She said waving to him.  
  
"You know what I feel sorry for Yoko." Shippo said crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"You do?" Kagome asked in curiosity as Kurama had a look of amusement  
dancing in his emerald eyes.  
  
*He feels sorry for 'me'?! *  
  
"He's to stupid to see the truth. I guess he's not as smart as I heard  
if he can't see what really happened." Kagome and Kurama were laughing  
at this point.  
  
"You're right." Kagome said still laughing.  
  
*Why that little! Let me out! Someone needs to-! *  
  
'You won't do anything.'  
  
*You better not be thinking anything concerning that girl! *  
  
'What I do is none of your concern. I can like her if I like.'  
  
*Don't come to me when she stabs you in the back. *  
  
"Well we should be going it's late and your uncle must be worried."  
  
"Do I have to go back?"  
  
"Well I am sure one night at my place wouldn't hurt."  
  
"YEA!!!!" Kagome smiled down at the happy kit.  
  
"I am sure Yusuke and the others have taken care of the other demons."  
Kurama said now next to Kagome and Shippo.  
  
"It was nice seeing you Kurama but we have to go. If you see the  
others tell them I said hi. Bai-bai." She said disappearing.  
  
"Hey Kurama!" Yusuke yelled as the rest of the gang approached him.  
"What are you doing out here? I thought you said something about a  
demon."  
  
"Oh Kagome took care of it. She said to tell all of you hi."  
  
"She was here? I thought she had to go do something?"  
  
"I think she was here to get a young kit."  
  
"Hu?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I am sure she will tell you it all tomorrow." He said walking off  
thinking about a certain girl.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ok peeps! Another chapter done! So how was it? As for my fans of Hidden beneath the Surface I am over my fear of touching the story! I am working on it and will update ASAP! This story WILL BE a Yoko/kag story but they just have to get through all of this stuff. Come on Yoko isn't going to give up that easily! I am also thinking about making a new story. It will be a Naraku/Kagome story. Basically Kagome is tired of the whole Inuyasha/Kikyo thing and doesn't want to 'stay by his side' any longer. All she wants to do is put the jewel together. She doesn't care what happens to it afterwards just the fact its together and Naraku will be the one that helps her or him help her. So what do you think? Should I do it? If so any name ideas for the title? Tell me what you think! Ok someone asked about her enrolling into this school or something like that. To try and explain that... you can say she had been kicked out of her old one for missing so many days. You know how in this story she skips a lot on top of all the missions. She was never really going to the past collecting shards like in the t.v. series so Inuyasha doesn't really exist in this story unless I decide to put him in. As for something about Kanna...I don't even remember saying anything about her in this story. Ok if you have been reading u will know she used to live in Makai a couple of years back when Kuronue was alive. After she was killed Koenma brought her back, since can have that stuff done. Since he did Kagome has been working for him; so she's been alive for a while now. I hope that answers most of your questions. If you still have them put them in your review and I'll try to answer them the best I can!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	6. Chapter 6: Painful Memories

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH OR Inuyasha.YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYKagome shot up in bed. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as the events of her dream replayed in her mind. It was twelve after six, a sigh passed her lips and into the dark room. She hated the dream and hated Yoko even more."Damn you Yoko!" She yelled out in anger.He was plaguing her dreams yet again. That was all in the past so why was she still having dreams about him? She pushed it all aside getting up seeing as how she wouldn't get any more sleep. She quickly dressed into her school uniform. She would have to go to Makai to return Shippo to his uncle. Kagome walked down the hallway peeking into the room checking on Shippo. A smile graced her lips at his sleeping form. She quietly closed the door trying not to wake him and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for him for when he woke up. It was about twenty after seven when Shippo came bounding into the kitchen at the smell of food."Good morning Shippo, I made food if you're hungry."  
"Pancakes!" He squealed taking a seat at the bar. Kagome quickly  
fixed him a plate; he started shoving it into his mouth as soon as she  
put it down._ Ding-dong!_"I'll get that. COMING!" She yelled._ Ding-dong!_"I'M COMING!" She yelled opening the door. "What?"  
"If you're busy we can come back." Kurama said smiling.  
"Oh hi you guys, sorry about that." She said smiling warmly at  
them. "Come in, I just finished making breakfast. You are welcome to  
help yourself. So what brings you guys here?" She asked closing the  
door once they all came in.  
"To make sure you come to school today." Kurama said taking a seat  
with a plate off food.  
"They came by and did the same thing to me, you're coming. I'm not  
going to be left alone."  
"Well I have something to do first."  
"What?" Yusuke asked taking a bite of food.  
"I have to return Shippo."  
"Shippo?" He asked.  
"Kagome can I have some more juice?"  
"Sure sweetie." She said ruffling his hair as she walked by.  
"This is Shippo, Shippo this is Kurama who you met before in the  
park."  
"Hello."  
"Kurama, the one with the orange hair in the back."  
"Why does he have ears...and a tail."  
"I am a demon!" He announced proudly.  
"Ah!" He squealed; everyone laughed.  
"This one is Yusuke my boyfriend"  
"Hey kid."  
"And the one in the back is Hiei."  
"Hn."  
"Glade to see you like my food." She said laughing.  
"Hn." He said and continued eating.  
"Hi." Shippo said to him but got no reply.  
"So where do you have to return Shippo to?" Yusuke asked.  
"His uncle."  
"I ran away but I got carried away to here."  
"His uncle and I are old friends and I owed him. He figured I  
would be best at getting him back."  
"Do you need any help?" Kurama asked  
"No, I'll be fine. I only have to go to Makai."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I could help you." Yusuke offered.  
"No that's ok Yusuke, you need to go to school any ways." She  
said laughing. "It's no big deal. I can take care of myself, I used to  
live there after all."An image of her dream flashed in her mind. It was of her sleeping in Yoko's arms. He was leaning back against a tree with his arms around her protectively as her head rested on his chest. It was a warm but slightly breezy night. The moon was gone from the sky but the stars still shown brightly in the sky like diamonds. Yoko rested his chin on top of her head. Back then she would never have believed something like this would have happened, that they would turn out like this."Kagome?"  
"Kagome?"  
"Hu? What?"  
"Are you alright?" Kurama asked concerned.  
"Yeah, you like spaced out." Yusuke continued.  
"Oh yeah, I was just thinking about something is all." She said putting on a fake smile.  
"Well we should be going." Kurama said as he finished washing his plate.  
"Yeah m and Shippo should to. You guys can put your stuff in the  
sink, I'll take care of it later."  
"Bye." They all said.  
"Hn."  
"Bye you guys I'll see you later. Oh, and Hiei you can drop by  
any time for food." She said smiling. He nodded and walked out. "Come  
on Shippo."  
"Do we have to?"  
"I am afraid so Shippo." She said picking him up and creating a portal.YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"Kenasu!" Kagome said walking into his study.  
"Oh good you got the rascal."  
"I don't see what the big deal is, he was easy to catch."  
"Kagome do you have to go?"  
"I am afraid so I have school to go to."  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
"Oh course!" She said hugging him and putting him down. "Kenasu  
I need to talk to you."  
"Oh course, Shippo go play while Kagome and me talk."  
"Alright." He said sadly walking out.  
"So what do you need to talk to me about?"  
"Why have you been telling the kit false things about me?"  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
"You know what I am talking about." She said narrowing her eyes  
at him. "From all he heard of me he thinks I am a-."  
"Oh come on why would I ever say something like that about you?"  
"Because you find twisting with the truth and appearances of a person around amusing."  
"But about you?"  
"Especially me."  
"What's the harm?"  
"No wonder everyone stays away from me at the stories you tell about me."  
"What?"  
"No one ever comes close to me unless the HAVE to. The are  
afraid that I will do the same that everyone thinks I did to Yoko. And  
to everyone I am just some lying wench."  
"I don't."  
"That's only because you are the one telling things."  
"Oh come on...please don't do that." He said getting out of his  
chair and walking away from her. "Come on put that down." He said  
before turning around attempting to make a run for it when a rather  
large book connected with his head knocking him down.  
"When will you ever learn?" She asked throwing a vase at him as he  
attempted to get up. "Do you think I'm weak?" She asked plopping down  
into a chair.  
"Are you kidding?" He asked sitting down rubbing his head.  
"I'm serious."  
"No, of course not."  
"Then explain why am I having dreams of the one that wants me  
dead; the one of all people I should stay away from."  
"I can't really explain that to you. Only you will know that. But  
maybe it's because you still have feelings for him." He said smirking.  
"Oh come on get serious."  
"But I am."  
"Why would I have feelings for him of all people? He tried to  
kill me once and because he was trying to I fell off a cliff and died.  
Now he is back trying to do it again."  
"I don't know, you're the one that likes him."  
"I do not like him."  
"Suite yourself."  
"I have to be going, I am late as it is. Tell Shippo I said bye would you."  
"Of course."  
"You are to keep you mouth shut about this. I don't want the kit  
thinking more bad things about me."  
"I wont." He said pouting  
"Good, bye!" She said stepping into a portal.YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYKagome walked in just before one of her classes started. She took her usual seat in the back. Yusuke and Kurama, who had this class with her, came in after her. Yusuke flashed her a smile and walked over taking a seat on her right and Kurama on her left by the window."So you came?" Yusuke said happily.  
"Yeah."  
"What took you so long?" Kurama asked.  
"I had to talk to Kenasu about some things is all." She answered smiling.  
"What?" Kurama asked. "If you don't mind me asking."  
"I-." She turned to look at him.Kagome swore that she saw gold in his eyes. Again she was pulled back into memories. She was running around a grassy field on a warm full moon summer night. Yoko chased her knocking her down pinning her. Laugher filled the air as the two smiled at each other. Yoko leaned in, his nose just barely touching. A rosy blush formed up on her cheeks._ "I told you that I could catch you. You are to slow." Yoko said.  
"Slow am I?"  
"Yes."  
_In a blink of an eye she had him off of her and had him pinned to the ground. Kagome smirked and started laughing."Kagome." Yusuke brought her out of it.  
"What?"  
"You spaced out like earlier."  
"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about something."  
"You sure?" Kurama asked. "You are really pale." Kagome turned  
and smiled at him reassuringly and froze seeing gold. Even though  
Kurama was actually sitting there she was seeing Yoko sitting there  
smiling at her like he used to.Kurama reached out touching her arm, she was instantly thrown back into another unwanted memory. Yoko and her had just escaped some demon lord's home after stealing some valuable artifact. The demon lord had caught up with them. The demon came at Kagome but Yoko stepped in the way._ "I suggest you hand what you have stolen back over to me fox."  
"Now why would I do that?"  
_Kagome looked to the side and saw an arrow coming at Yoko, moving towards his heart._"Yoko!" She yelled.  
_"Kagome? Kagome?" The two were saying confused and worried. Kagome  
snapped back meeting golden eyes before seeing Yoko or what she  
thought was Yoko again. Kagome started panicking and quickly stood up.  
By now she was trembling, her eyes wide with fear.  
"Kagome, you don't look good."  
"Yusuke's right."  
"I-I have to go!" She said quickly before running from the  
classroom and past the teacher as she walked in.  
"Kagome! Wait!" Yusuke yelled running after her followed by Kurama. By  
the time they got out Kagome was gone.TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTKagome had ran all the way back to her apartment as fast as she could. She now stood in her bathroom splashing cold water onto her face breathing heavily. She was panicking and all the sudden extremely stressed out. Inside she was screaming at the top of her lungs but outside nothing came out. Her grip on the sides of the sink tightened. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. This wasn't her, she would never freak out and start thinking about him of think she was seeing him. Everything was going good before he decided to come back into her life. She needed to do something to keep get her mind off of this, to clear her mind.TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIt was early evening and already there was a soft glow about the living room from the setting sun. Kagome sat in a sitting pose in the middle with her eyes closed. She had been like this for hours now._Ring! Ring! Ring!_The phone rang continuously till the answer machine started playing or whatever it does. Kagome just sat there meditating like she had been doing, stuck in some kind of trance."Hi Kagome its Yusuke. I just wanted to call and check up in you. I  
was worried when you ran out like that and well cuz you were acting  
weird and you were so pale...but when you can if you get a chance and  
feel up to it give me a call. Or I'll just see you whenever at  
school."Kagome partly heard what he said as he faded in and out of the trance. She would have to call him and let him know that she was ok. She felt bad about making him worry like that. There was also the fact she felt really bad because she was thinking about Yoko when she should be thinking of him. After all he was her boyfriend and she really did like him. They got along perfectly and liked the same things. They both worked for Koenma so she didn't have to hide and explain things._Ding-dong!_Someone was at her door. Who she hadn't a clue. The doorbell rang again when she didn't get up and answer it. Did she really want to see whoever it was? Probably not but she got up any ways to see who it was at her door. She opened the door and was a bit surprised when she saw Kurama."Oh hi. What brings you here?"  
"I was worried as was Yusuke."  
"I know he called and left a message. Come in." She said  
stepping to the side closing the door behind him.  
"Are you alright? You scared us. You went out of it and turned a  
really pale white. Even more so when you ran out of the class room  
like you did."  
"Well I am fine now."  
"Are you sure you-."  
"I am fine, I was just thinking about something...I just got a  
little...stressed I guess you can call it." She said smiling.  
"Kagome, I can see that it's a bit more than that. You don't have to  
tell me if you don't want to, I'll understand." He said as Kagome  
walked through the open door and onto the balcony. Kurama followed  
stopping at the doorway. Kagome leaned back against the railing; the  
cool breeze blew. Her hair raised and fell with the wind movements.  
"I-I have been thinking a lot about my past to say the least. It's in  
my dreams as I relive them. During the day at the slightest things,  
I'll see people...and they're not even there." She said looking off into  
the sunset. "It's really stupid, just forget about it." She said  
forcing a smile.She should think about her past, after all she has done-.   
'Yoko cant you see how its affecting her? For all you know she's thinking about you.'  
What? On how to kill me or stab-.   
'If you know her like you said you did then you would know she  
never did what you think she did or even what you think she is doing  
now.'  
Bu-.   
'Yoko she's just not that kind of person.'"You know it's all Yoko's fault." She joked.  
"Yoko's fault?"  
"I keep on thinking of my past...when I was with him and like when  
we met. Oh my god! Why am I telling you this? Oh not like that! I'm  
sorry I meant because Yoko is listening and I am sure he is having a  
real kick out of all of this."  
"It's all right." Kurama said smiling.'See she's thinking about you.'  
And?   
'She is obviously really upset about all of this and it is distressing her.'  
...   
'Why cant you just get over this? What are you afraid?'  
..."I know Yoko will never forgive me for something he thinks I have done. But sadly there is nothing I can do about it. I can't change his mind or try to convince him." She said sadly.  
"He is very arrogant and stubborn." Kagome smiled a true smile laughing at this.  
"Your true about that."Am not"But what I really hate about this is the whole Yusuke thing. I like  
him but I keep having flashbacks of Yoko...I feel dirty and ashamed  
because of it, if I could I wouldn't have them but I cant seem to  
control it."  
"I see." Inside Yoko was smirking at her predicament.  
"You see I really do like Yusuke and I feel like I am cheating  
on him somehow." She said looking at her feet. Kagome caught a hold of  
his eyes and swore that, that time there was actual gold in them.  
"Don't, it's not your fault. I am sure Yusuke would understand that."  
He said even though he hated hearing how she likes Yusuke.  
"Really?"  
"Yes." He said smiling trying to comfort her somehow.Why that little – she.   
'Something wrong Yoko?'  
..."I'll have to see if he's doing something Friday. Every time we have a date Koenma manages to have some urgent mission to ruin it. There was that time when we first started going out. Then the second time when we were at the movies when we were-." She stopped in mid-sentence in embarrassment. "I'm sorry I know you don't want to hear all about that."I should kill that human for touching her like-.   
'Having a problem Yoko?'  
No.   
'Really? Because it seems like you are a bit upset about the whole her and Yusuke thing.'  
Why would I care about her and the Spirit Detective.   
'Because it's not you maybe?'  
Why would I care, after all I am the one that wants her dead. I  
would think it would be you who is upset. You are the one that likes  
her not me. And she likes that human and wont even cast you a glance.  
He said smirking.  
'You need to work your problems out.'"Kurama are you ok?"  
"What?" Kagome started laughing.  
"Talking to someone?" She said with amusement shining in her eyes, Kurama blushed.  
"Well I just wanted to come over and check on you, but I should  
be going." Kagome walked him to the door. "Well bye, see you at  
school."  
"Wait. Kurama...thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For listening to me, it helped a lot." She quickly hugged him  
catching him off guard. "Well bye! See you tomorrow." She said going  
back inside and closing the doors before he could react. Kurama smiled  
as he stared at the door before turning and walking home.TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSo how was it? Sorry that it took e so long to update I just have these big tests going on since it's the end of the year and all. All that do give me ideas I want to let you know that I do read AND consider all of them. They help a lot and I will most likely squeeze it all in somewhere! And if you questions ask, ideas tell me, or anything just put it down in your review. With that said review!!!!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	7. Chapter 7: Trapped

Chapter 7:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Inuyasha.

* * *

It was another sunny afternoon as the teacher went on with her lesson. Yusuke wasn't in this class so she could ask him about Friday. Even if he were she wouldn't be able to because he had been called on some mission and wouldn't be back for a while. The new girl sat next to her, Keiko. Turns out she was Yusuke's old girlfriend. All day she talked about him saying she transferred to this school because of him. Keiko had mentioned one of the reasons they had broken up was because of Yusuke transferring. Kagome felt bad and didn't have the heart to tell her she was going out with him. It made her think a lot about him and her. Kagome looked over to the door and saw two tall men come in. They wore black pants and shoes with matching shirts. One had spiked blonde hair with jade eyes and the other had dark raven hair that was pulled into a low ponytail. Dark sunglasses covered his eyes from her but it didn't prevent her from seeing his gaze on her.  
The one with the blond hair went to the teacher and began to talk with her. She smiled and nodded before turning to the class.  
  
"Miss. Higurashi, these two men would like to speak with you." Kagome stood up and followed the two men outside; the teacher continued her lesson.  
"Can I help you?" Kagome asked not liking the vibe she got from them.  
"Yes, you can come with us." The one with the blonde hair said smiling.  
  
'Demons?!' She quickly got into defense mode.  
  
"What do you want?"  
"I suggest you come with us to Makai." The one with the glasses said.  
"Now don't cause a scene." Kagome took a step back. "Don't even try to fight us, not even the fox is here."  
"Why would I care about Yoko? He wants me dead."  
"Yes I remember that now. He thinks you betrayed him, what a shame hu?" He said grinning while stepping closer. Fear overtook Kagome, her eyes widened; she turned and ran with them hot on her trail.  
  
Kagome ran out of the school the doors swinging closed behind her only to repeat themselves as the two ran out. Kagome made her way through the crowds of people not even bothering to apologize as she knocked some over. She fastened her pace but they only did the same. She had to find a way to get away from them. Just then a door opened in front of her as arms came out pulling her in. It was dark within the vehicle due to the heavily tented windows; she couldn't see who it was but two people, well demons held her down by her arms and legs while the other two who were chasing her hopped in.  
  
"Let me go!" She yelled struggling.  
"It would have been easier if you had just come along." The one with the black hair said closing the door.  
"Now just relax." The one with the jade eyes said placing a cloth over her mouth and nose. Kagome struggled against their grasp but they only tightened their hold.  
  
'Help Y-.' She was thinking before everything became hazy and she slipped into a hazy world of darkness and memories filled with anguish.

* * *

Kagome woke up to an emerald colored room. The sheets that she was laying on were green with small silver vines covering them. The four poster bed was made of mahogany and had vines with small leaves going up the posts carved into it. The double doors leading out were the same. A wardrobe made of mahogany that stood on her right; besides that the room was pretty bare.  
Kagome brought her hand to her head. She had an aching headache.  
  
"I wouldn't bother trying to run away. There are spells all around preventing that and preventing the fox from coming." It was the one with the jade eyes again.  
"He would never come." Kagome said meeting his gaze.  
"Would he if he heard what happened?"  
"I've told him, or at least all I know. He doesn't believe me."  
"Even if he found out what truly happened behind the curtains from the director."  
"What?"  
"Are you just realizing that? That all that happened wasn't just coincidence?"  
"You?!"  
"I helped in a way but I wasn't the director so to speak."  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
"To keep you away from the fox." He said grinning.  
"Then who was behind this?"  
"You may know him, then again you may not."  
"Why hello Koi."  
"Kiken?! But why?" He smiled at her.  
"Leave." He instructed the other guy.  
"Why would you do this?" Kagome asked, still shocked.  
"Kiken? Oh yes, you see my dear he died all to long ago."  
"What? I do not understand."  
"Though I will admit I do look like him an awfully a lot." He said as his appearance changed. He now had long black wavy hair and dark ominous eyes. Fangs peeked out he sides of his mouth as he grinned at her.  
"Who are you? What did you do with Kiken?!"  
"You see Kiken was a bit in the way, he was better dead the alive. I played and lived as though I was him."  
"Why?"  
"So I could get closer to you. It all worked out quite nicely actually, all on that very night. I had Kiken killed and planned out your little play."  
"Why me?"  
"Because the jewel that still lingers within you, it still pulses within your veins."  
"The jewel? That's why you ruined my life?!"  
"No, I had seen you long before that. Kiken was to be your mate and I wouldn't let that happen."  
"I still don't understand."  
"After all this time you are still the naïve young demoness that I lusted after." He said walking closer. "I was glade when you ran away from your family, it made possessing you all the easier, but you just had to go to him; that fox." He said bending over her spitting out the word bitterly. "But then again it just made it fun, and just by chance you came into possession of the jewel. You are perfect."  
"You can't make me."  
"But you're wrong, I wouldn't even try to fight me. There are spells making it so you can not use any of your powers." Kagome scooted back away from him but he only drew closer leaning over her."  
"You may call me Naraku."

* * *

"Good job, you managed to do this faster than I thought you would." Koenma said.  
"Can we go now?" Yusuke asked annoyed.  
"Yes but before you do have any of you seen Kagome?"  
"No why?" Yusuke asked. "The last time I saw her was when she ran out of the classroo-m."  
"I saw her that afternoon Yusuke, when I left she seemed fine. Kagome seemed really happy and a lot better." Kurama told Yusuke.  
"If she ran off – doesn't matter, she still has to work for me or I can just throw her in Spirit World jail!" Koenma said smirking. "She'll come back."

* * *

Naraku was leaning over her; he was a little to close to her comfort. She quickly pushed him off of her and ran for the door.  
  
'My communicator!' She thought pulling it out as she jumped off the bed. 'Please pick up!'  
  
"Koenma sir there is an incoming call from Kagome." Botan said alerting him to the large t.v. screen.  
"Koenma, you have to hurry and send someone qui-."  
"You think you're slick hu?" They heard in the background.  
"Get off of me!" The screen showed the floor after Kagome dropped the communicator.  
"Have you forgotten that you are now mine, your fox wont save you this time." They heard skin smacking against flesh.  
"Ah!" They heard Kagome scream.  
"Kagome!" Yusuke and the others yelled besides Hiei who just had a look of shock, confusion, etc. on his face as he starred at the screen.  
  
They saw two pairs of feet, one they recognized as Kagome's. The other person raised her of the ground, before she vanished from the screen. They heard a loud crash as they saw Kagome land on the other side of the room on the ground against the wall, she was obviously thrown into the wall. Her eyes were full of fear as she gazed up at the figure that they still hadn't seen what they were assuming a male. He walked over to her picking her up, she struggled in his grasp and was rewarded by his hand against her face knocking her back down. A small amount of blood trickled down the side of her mouth.  
  
"As for this." The communicator was picked up. "You won't be needing this anymore." "Kagome! Get out of there!" Yusuke yelled. The screen went all fuzzy before finally blacking out.

"We have to do something." Kurama said with flecks of gold in his eyes.

"Botan track her down."

"Yes sir!"

"Quick!"

"The signal from her communicator is from the northeast in Makai. I'll make a portal right away." She said as one appeared. The Spirit detectives jumped through the portal without thought or hesitation, even Kuwabara realized the urgency of all of this.

* * *

"No!" Kagome screamed as he broke her communicator with his bare hands; he smirked down at her.  
"Don't be like that, it is for your own good koi."  
"You will pay for this!"  
"How? You can't even use your powers, you can't escape and your little friends will never come." He said walking over kneeling down in front of her. She flinched as his hand came out to wipe away the blood expecting to get slapped again. "I did not want to hurt you but you gave me no choice, you must learn. The faster you do the less painful this will be."  
"I refuse to stay here, I will get away one way or another." She said meeting his gaze with her own. He frowned at this.  
"You will be my mate, once you are you will always be connected to me no matter where you are."  
"I will never be your mate." She bit out.  
"You will think differently later on. But if I have to I have no problem forcing you." He said leaning closer. "It will be all the more fun." He whispered into her ear, her eyes widening.  
"They will come."  
"Would you really want to go back? With Yoko still trying to kill you? He will never believe you or even trust you."  
"Then let him kill me, I would rather die by his hands than stay here." Naraku grew angry, you could see it in his eyes.  
"I will never let that happen. You WILL be my mate and stay here whether you want to or I have to force you. If I have to I will kill the fox, no one will ever have you." Fear over took her.  
"No! Please don't!" She begged, he smirked at her response.  
"Now that's how my mate should act. I love how you beg, I will be sure to remember that for later." He said kissing her roughly on the lips, his hand pressing against her head holding onto her hair. "Once you have proven yourself I may give some of your powers back." He said grinning as he stood. "There are clothes that you can wear in the wardrobe for now. Do not worry this will only be your room for the time being, you will be sharing a room with me till we officially become mates." Kagome shuttered at the idea only to make Naraku smile in amusement. "Anxious are we? You could just move there right now, or do 'this' now."  
"No." Kagome said quickly.  
"I suggest you change. As much as I love that outfit I don't like others seeing you. You are not some human whore so you will not dress as one." He said walking out.  
"Well I like it." She said to herself glaring at the doors.  
  
'Why did I tell him not to kill Yoko? Why should I care its not like I still have feelings for him or at least not any more; do I? No that's just crazy.' She told herself in her mind.  
  
Kagome's hand went to her head where she still had a slight throbbing pain where her head hit the wall. On second thought maybe she should change before he came back. She didn't feel like meeting up with the wall again and besides this school uniform did show a little more than she would like him to see. But just because she was changing didn't mean it had to be something that he would like or showed her in anyway. If he said something she could just say she did get it out of there and it wasn't her fault. She opened the doors to the wardrobe and looked through the many outfits. She noticed that they all had something that would show here off, whether a low cut or the material was so thin it would hang on her curves in a way she didn't want. She continued to look through them when her eyes stopped on one, her eyes lighting up.  
It was a white fighting kimono that went to just past her knees with a purple under kimono. There were no sleeves and there were slits on each side from just below her thigh and down. Underneath was white pants like Yoko's and had a matching purple sash that wrapped all the way around her waist like Yoko's was but not quite like an obi. Kagome put on white shoes and left her hair down. She had to get out of here, she just had to play along till either she could get away or the others came, all while holding off the mating. With this stupid spell on her she wouldn't be able to fight him off if he tried.

* * *

Yusuke and the others had arrived in Makai and were on their way to find Kagome. Kurama was still in control and because of that couldn't find her using her sent. Meanwhile Hiei searched for her using his Jagen eye while the rest looked trying to get some clue on where to go all the while killing demons along the way. No one noticed it not even Kurama who was to busy killing numerous demons but as time went on more and more gold seeped into his eyes. Inside Yoko was in a rage that he couldn't explain why or really how.  
  
'She was hurt, that bastard dared to harm- wait why do I care. I want her dead; he is only helping me.' Yoko thought. The image of what he had seen through Kurama on the screen at Koenma's office played out in his mind. I will kill that bastard for touching her! He thought as he slowly gained control.  
  
"She is in a demon's mansion a while from here, follow me." Hiei told them taking off.  
"Hey wait up!" Yusuke yelled taking off after him.  
  
The rest followed pursuit hoping and praying that Kagome was all right and hold on till they got there.

* * *

Kagome sat on the bed, her knees to her chest with her arms tightly around them as her head rested on her knees watching the door.  
  
"Good you changed." It was the demon from before, the one with the jade eyes.  
"What's your name and what do you want now?" Kagome asked in a bored fashion but her intense gaze never faltering.  
"My name is Hisui. Master Naraku has instructed that I take you to him. He said to use force if needed." He said grinning.  
"We'll to bad for you because that wont be needed, lead the way."  
"Good Mistress." At that name her anger spiked instantly. "Now, now; come before I decide to have some fun to get you there." Kagome bit her tongue as she stood waiting him to start walking.  
  
Kagome walked down long gloomy corridors. A strange feeling rushed over her making the small hairs on her arms stand on end. He was right when he said Yoko wouldn't come for her because he never would unless you count him being dragged here by Kurama only because he was stuck inside him. She walked quietly behind Hisui keeping up with him but still taking her time. If only she had her powers! But no, because of the spells she couldn't change into her humanoid form or use any of her powers. Hisui stopped opening a door stepping aside for her to enter.  
  
"Go in." Kagome warily walked in; the door closing behind her leaving her alone in a dark candle lit room. 

"Good you changed, though I wish you would have picked something else. After all you wont be fighting, running, or anything of the sort. Don't you want to look nice for or guests when they arrive?" Naraku asked appearing behind her, he pulled her against his chest.

"Guests?"

"It seems the Spirit Detectives have arrived my sweet. Let's not disappoint them." He whispered into her ear turning around pulling her into an unwanted kiss just as they came through the doors. Kagome struggled against him trying to get away which only angered him. Naraku tightened his grip, digging his nails into her arms. "I suggest you behave." He said in a deadly tone.

"Let me go!" She said trying to pull away. He yanked her close to him, bending down to whisper something her ear that only she could hear.

"Have you forgotten your loss of powers and the fact I can make Yoko loathe you even more with ease? If I so desire I can infuriate him so much being trapped within that human body will be no problem for him to get to you. If that happens I will be the only one to stop him." Kagome took in a sharp breath, her eyes widening tremendously at his words.

"You wouldn't."

"But I can for you love. Do not worry I will have the fox slain before we mate. By the end of this his remains will decorate this hall as my token to my future mate, as she so desires." He said smiling down at her. Inside he was laughing at how Yoko was reacting to this.

"No!" She screamed with pleading eyes. He pulled her into another kiss.

"Now that's a good mate." He whispered into her ear so no one else could hear. Kagome pulled away smacking him hard across the face. "Now, now. You no longer have to play my dear. You don't have to fear the fox, I'll kill him before he can even try to harm you." He said so everyone could hear.

"Let go of her!" Yusuke yelled.

"So I can kill the conniving whore." Kagome froze at the sound of his voice; her gaze still in horror locked onto a smirking Naraku's.

"I keep good on my promises." He whispered. "I can save you from him seeing as you cant fight, but I want you to beg me to first." He told her in her ear smirking.

"I don't need your help, you have done enough to me!" She shouted bitterly. "So you wish to kill him on your own then? Go ahead finish the job."

"I would rather die!"

"I will never let you die."

"But I will. It has been awhile, Kagome. It is time I finished the job; it is time you die."  
  
Kagome got away from Naraku as soon as she could, stumbling a bit but caught her balance. She turned around to meet Yoko, her eyes large and full of sorrow. Yoko's eyes were narrowed, emotionless, but yet so cold. She couldn't fight him even if she wanted to. She couldn't even defend herself and she would be damned if she let Naraku save her. She rather die by Yoko's hands then live with the pain of her and Yoko and be Naraku's mate. There was no way Yoko would believe her; she was as good as dead. Not even the Spirit Detectives combined could save her from Yoko's wrath, especially like this. Tears welded up in her eyes as she locked gazes with him.  
  
"Kill me." She said pleadingly.

* * *

So? How was it?! Well it was all right in length but I thought it was pretty good, how about you? Well go review and tell me!!! You guys are the best and your reviews and encouragement is the best! Keep it up!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	8. Chapter 8: Welcome back

**Chapter 8:  
  
Disclaimer: I only write this because I am forced to, I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.**

* * *

"Are you really that eager to die? I have no problem with it." Yoko said stepping forward flexing his claws. "I have had years to think about this, ways to kill you. Though I have never been able to choose which way. So I suppose I will just kill you little by little each and every way that comes to my mind." He said in a deadly way and cold stone like eyes.  
  
"I'm not going to stand by and watch you kill her!" Yusuke said.  
  
"I don't care if Kurama is in you or what but killing her when she never did anything isn't right." Kuwabara said after him.  
  
"The ningen's are right."  
  
"Looks like you managed to draw in more fools for your games, but how will you betray them I wonder."  
  
"Yoko...I can't fight you. I wouldn't be able to live with you even if I had the power to. I could never bring myself to do such a thing. I wish Koenma had never brought me back to life. I may have never had the chance to tell you this...but Yoko; I loved with all my heart and I still do."  
  
"Your meaningless words wont save you this time." He said forming his whip. Tears formed in her eyes as he lashed out at her. The whip vigorously hit her across the front throwing her back; blood flowed from her fresh wounds.  
  
"If you don't fight back you will die. I understand why you don't want to but you will have to forget it; Yoko has changed and nothing will change him back." Hiei said who had just rescued her from another one of Yoko's attacks as he carried her in his arms.  
  
"I can't even if I wanted to. The demon over there, Naraku has a spell on me. I can't transform or even use my powers." Kagome said as Hiei put her down and was now standing in front of her.  
  
"Hn." He said in understatement. "Why is Naraku after you?"  
  
"He is the one that made it look like I killed Kuronue." She informed him.  
  
"I see. Does he know?"  
  
"Yoko wouldn't believe it if I told him, or he would just think even more that I was in on it."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Please don't risk your life for me. This is how I want it. There is no stopping him except for maybe Naraku but I refuse to ask him or be his mate."  
  
"Now why say that love?" Naraku said grabbing her and leaping back away from Hiei.  
  
"Let go!" She screamed.  
  
"It seems you would actually let the fox kill you. I will be having none of that, I have waited to long for you to be dying on me." He said with his chest pressed against her back kissing the junction of her neck and shoulder. "Mate this will only hurt a bit as long as you don't struggle." He whispered.  
  
"No! Let go!" She screamed fighting him with all her strength.  
  
"Oh yes I forgot the fox must be killed first." He said as tentacles formed from him, one instantly shot out at Yoko.  
  
"No!" As Kagome screamed that every thing seemed to slow down, everything moving in slow motion.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she could to get in the way of the attack. The tentacle pierced her stomach before driving straight through her. Everything went quiet to Kagome. Gasps were heard all around at the shocking display. The tentacle recoiled slowly coming out of her. Kagome stumbled back a bit her hands going to the large hole where blood continued to pour from her staining the white material that she wore. Everything returned back to normal as she hit the floor.  
  
"You won't be dying today." Naraku said angrily now had returned to normal as he approached her.  
  
A soft lavender glow wrapped itself around Kagome, brightening the closer he drew to her. The figure of Midoriko appeared between the two.  
  
"You will not have her." She said raising her head to meet his gaze.  
  
"She is mine, I have waited to long for her to just get away like this. So I suggest you step aside."  
  
"Not today." She said raising her hand as a blast of miko energy came at him.  
  
"I'll be back." His words echoing off the walls as he disappeared before the blast hit him.  
  
"She will not die, not today." Midoriko said turning to face Yoko.  
  
A sickly green aura began to wrap around Kagome. Sweat came from her pours covering her body in its think slimy sheen. Her lips were now blue and her cheeks red. Midoriko quickly went to her side resting the palm of her hand on her sweaty forehead.  
  
"What's going on?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"She doesn't look to good." Yusuke said stepping forward.  
  
"The spells...are not taking a good effect on her. Not that they ever did." She said.  
  
"Spells?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Naraku put spells on her to bind her. They made it so she couldn't transform or use any of her powers leaving her completely powerless."  
  
"She couldn't do anything to stop him." Yusuke said in a thoughtful tone.  
  
"But why would he want her?"  
  
"Even I am unsure about that, but he has been after her for sometime. It is not my place but better hers." She said meeting their gaze again. "I have taken off the spell. Yoko it would be wise to realize what did happen." She said as a blue glow surrounded her before she completely vanished.  
  
"The onna is still not good, we should take her to Koenma." Hiei said stepping forward. "I suggest you calm down fox, you wont be doing anything today."  
  
All attention was brought to Kagome who had awakened only just now and was now struggling to keep on her feet. The cold sweat still clung to her skin as she struggled to see straight. Yusuke quickly went over to help her stand.  
  
"Kagome, let us help you." He said in concern.  
  
"He's waiting. I have to save him, Yoko would be crushed if I didn't."  
  
"Who is? Save who?" Yusuke asked in confusion.  
  
"I can still save you Kuronue." She said trying to move forward.  
  
"What?" Yusuke said even more confused still helping her stand.  
  
"Isn't that dude already dead?" Kuwabara asked scratching his head.  
  
"In her state she is reliving it. She's only getting worse, contact Botan." Hiei said ignoring the Fox behind them who had grown unusually quiet.  
  
In no time at all a portal was created and they were off to Spirit World.

* * *

Kagome was off in a spare room now while Yusuke and Kuwabara was in Koenma's office talking about something while Yoko stood outside Kagome's door leaning against the wall. Yoko was still in control as his never blinking, cold, piercing, gaze bared holes into the door that ha Kagome behind it. Hiei leaned against the wall next to the door with his arms crossed and head down. Even though it didn't seem like it his attention was on Yoko incase he tried something; Koenma had requested he do this. Even Yoko had control, even with this thirst for blood, her blood.  
  
"Did you ever stop to think about what really happened? Or were you just looking for someone to hate, someone to blame?" Hiei asked with his head still down. Yoko didn't say a word. "Did you ever stop to think about what happened to her today?"  
  
"What's the purpose." He said coldly.  
  
"The on named Naraku, had a spell on her so she was rendered powerless; she couldn't fight nor stop him. He wanted her as his mate but yet she would rather die by your hands then have him save her and become his mate. If the onna was on his side would she have done that?" That one statement, that one question only managed to give Yoko a thousand more questions.  
  
"Why?" He asked with a slight look of shock on his face.  
  
"Not my place to tell what you should already know fox. Only the onna can answer you."  
  
"Then step aside." He said with an ominous glint in his eye.  
  
"As long as you have those intentions you're not getting through, besides she's still asleep."  
  
"Please, you're not- Ah!" They heard Botan say from the other side of the door. The next minute she ran out of the door closing and locking it behind her. "I wouldn't go in there." She said breathing heavily.  
  
"What's all the noise about? If Yoko tried to kill her again-." Yusuke said walking over to them.  
  
"Where's the idiot?" Hiei asked.  
  
"He left, what's going on?" He asked again.  
  
"The whole room...it's covered in these really sharp vines...they are all kind of around Kagome, there's nothing I can do."  
  
"Why didn't you try to get her out of there!?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"They started attacking me!" She yelled in defense.  
  
"Vines you say?" Yoko asked.  
  
"Uh-hu." Botan said shaking her head yes.  
  
"I'll take care of this." Yoko said stepping closer.  
  
"Try anything Fox and you're dead." Hiei said.  
  
"I'll help you with that too." Yusuke said. Yoko ignored them and walked in, the door snapped shut immediately not by Yoko but the vines.

* * *

Once inside Yoko stopped in his tracks. These weren't just vines as Botan had called them; they were black rose vines from the depths of Makai. The lights were dimmed leaving it dark with a low but soft glow of light. On the bed laid Kagome, well not really. The vines held her just above the bed; large rose blossoms all around her. The vines climbed the door and the walls, with roses covering them. Their wondrous but rare sent filled the room matching Kagome's. Kagome rested on an unusually large fully opened rose, the vines wrapped around her limbs but not harming her. There was a thin sheet of purple mist on the ground. A soft glow surrounded Kagome but quickly vanished leaving her in her demon form.  
Yoko smirked as a red rose appeared in his hand. He slowly approached her taking his precious time in the matter. It would be all the more easier now. He was right by her now; he could easily deliver the final blow to kill her.  
  
"Yoko." She mumbled in her sleep surprising Yoko. "I'll.. Bring...back Kuronue..." She continued to mumble in her sleep. A soft lavender glow surrounded Kagome.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Welcome back." Kagome said still in a sleep smiling.

* * *

"He's been in there to long. I say we go in there." Yusuke said going to open the door. "It won't open!" He said in frustration.  
  
"She's fine." Hiei said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"My Jagen." He replied.  
  
"Why are you so..." Yusuke started.  
  
"Protective and nice towards Kagome." Botan said smiling at Hiei with a sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"The onna is strong and has gone through a lot of pain. She merely has my respect."  
  
"I thought I had you're 'respect'; you don't treat me like that." Yusuke said.  
  
"I think she's like a sister to him, awe how sweet." Botan said with that sparkle in her eyes.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I still don't trust Yoko." Yusuke said leaning against the wall opposite of the door.  
  
"If only he would stop being so thick headed and listen to what happened and get over it all." Botan said in a thoughtful tone.

* * *

The rose was now gone from Yoko's hand as he stood by her. He didn't know why but he couldn't kill her, or at least not like this. He went to turn around to leave when he stopped. He looked down narrowing his eyes at the vine that had managed to wrap around his ankle. Yoko went and shook Kagome trying to wake her up.  
  
"Five more minutes." She said snuggling up into a ball.  
  
Seeing as she wasn't waking up any time soon he tried to pull his foot free. He became annoyed when the plant only tightened its grip. He took a rose back out; he became annoyed when it wouldn't transform into his whip. Another vine began to crawl up his other leg and to his wrist taking the rose from his hand but still kept a tight hold on his wrist. His eyes narrowed at the rose when it started to grow, more red roses blooming as it did.  
  
"Traitor." He mumbled under his breath glaring at the rose.  
  
That's when he realized the glow was still around Kagome. He was a bit confused by all of this. In a flash of a bright light filled the room, completely blinding Yoko making him turn around.

* * *

"What the hell?" Yusuke said as a bright light came from under the door.  
  
"I wonder what's going on." Botan said curiously.

* * *

Kurama who had been struggling the whole time to regain control was now in control. The only problem was he was on the ground covered in vines that had a death grip on him. He struggled to get free but couldn't. He looked up and froze at the site of Kagome, a smile on his face. She was fine, the black rose was taking care of her, making sure she was safe while she healed. His breathing stopped as her eyes fluttered open only to restart as she smiled at him.  
  
"So he didn't kill me hu?" She said smiling.  
  
She was now sitting on the edge of the over sized rose with her legs hanging over the side. The vines that were wrapped around her had loosened their grip on her and most had let go of her completely. Amusement danced in her eyes at the site of Kurama on the ground.  
  
"Need help?" She asked.  
  
"If you don't mind." Kagome laughed as she waved her hand and the roses let go of him. Kurama stood smiling at her glowing form. "Thank you."  
  
"No thank you for holding back Yoko."  
  
"Holding back Yoko?" He said in confusion.  
  
"So he wouldn't kill me a minute ago."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I think that was on Yoko's part, I am confused myself on that."  
  
"I should probably clean up this room a bit, Koenma might not like it." Kagome said changing the subject looking about the room.  
  
"I am sure you are right." A moment later the room was back to normal and the lights were on all the way. "Kagome are you alright?"  
  
"What?" She asked now sitting on the side of the bed.  
  
"Naraku, he didn't harm you did he?" Kagome brought her hand to her slightly bruised cheek.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. It'll go away."  
  
"Do you know why he wanted you?"  
  
"He...no." She said looking down. She wasn't going to bother, Yoko would think she was lying and hate her more and at the same time make Kurama worry over her. "I should go." She said quietly as the glowing vanished.  
  
"Kagome-."  
  
"Bye and thanks for coming to save me." She said walking out.

* * *

"Kagome you're up so soon." Botan said.  
  
"I'm fine and I am sorry if I scared you back there with my plant."  
  
"Oh it's nothing, are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm fine now."  
  
"What about that bruise?"  
  
"If Yoko did it he's dead." Yusuke said.  
  
"No this was from Naraku, it's nothing that wont go away on its on. It should be gone in a couple of days." She said quietly.  
  
"Hi Kurama, nice to have you back." Botan said cheerfully as he came out of the room.  
  
"Yusuke, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Uh, lets go in here." She said walking back into the room shutting the door behind them.  
  
"Not again, let me go get lord Koenma." Botan said.  
  
"Don't." Hiei said.

* * *

"So what do you need to talk about?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"You should have been at school the other day."  
  
"School? Why do you want to talk about school."  
  
"There is a new student that came just because of you." She said smiling at him.  
  
"A new student, her name's Keiko."  
  
"Keiko?! Kagome I-."  
  
"Don't worry I know all about her. She seems to love you a lot, she transferred schools just for you after all."  
  
"Kagome-."  
  
"She really cares about you, you know."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She told me the reason why you broke up. She was really upset about it so she came to our school hoping you two could get back together. That's why I don't think we should go out any more."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I wouldn't want to stand in the middle of something like that. I know you still have feelings for her and she does to." She said smiling at him.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What me? Don't worry I'll be fine, really." She said reassuring him. "But if it's not to much to ask I would like to be friends."  
  
"Sure, after all we'll still have to work together." He said smiling.  
  
"Well I have to go, tell the others bye for me."  
  
"Go?"  
  
"I have to go meet someone, they should be waiting at my house about now." She said smiling.  
  
"See ya around." He said as she disappeared through a portal.

* * *

"Hey Yusuke where's Kagome?" Botan asked.  
  
"Oh she had to go. Said she had to go see someone, I think she said at he house."  
  
"You two better have not been doing anything in there!" She yelled.  
  
"Actually we just broke up."  
  
"Broke up?" Botan and Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah, turns out Keiko transferred to our school cuz of me. She said she didn't want to stand between us."  
  
"That's so sweet of her, well both Keiko and Kagome that is."  
  
"But we're going to stay friends."  
  
"That's nice. Well seeing as you have nothing else to do you can go home." She said creating a portal. "Have fun!" She said as they walked through the portal.

* * *

Kagome arrived in her living room apartment with a smile spread across her face. She was still in her demon form as she looked about trying to find something.  
  
"I know you are here so come out!" She said still smiling.  
  
"You know you take all the fun out of things." Kagome turned around facing the tall dark figure.  
  
"Hey I haven't seen you in what seems like ages, well actually it has been and you want to play hide-and-go-seek!" She said pouncing on the figure knocking him to the ground.  
  
"It's to bad Yoko didn't kill you." He said jokingly.  
  
"If he did you wouldn't be here." She said crossing her arms sitting on top of him.  
  
"Well thank you."  
  
"I'm so glade you're back Kuronue!" She said hugging him.

* * *

So as always I have to ask this, how was it? Sorry if it sucked but I'm working through a writer's block. Speaking of writer's block I should mention I have it basically on all my stories so I am not sure when I will update on any of my stories. But I will update as soon as I can!!! But good news, SCHOOLS OUT!!!!! So that helps some!!! Till next time, Bai-bai!!!!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	9. Chapter 9: Times up, To Late

Chapter 9:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH; though I wish I did.

* * *

"Kagome, how were you able to bring me back to life?"  
  
"Kuronue, it was simple. I just wished on the Shikon No Tama."  
  
"But doesn't it say that who does that pays a price?"  
  
"I didn't care...I have already paid a price by far greater than anything else that could happen." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"Kagome, what happened after I died?" He asked, his words laced with concern.  
  
"It happened right after you were killed, that very same night. Things happened, and Yoko thought I was the one that killed you. He had and still does have it stuck in his head that me and you were together and then I went and killed you."  
  
"If we were which we weren't why would you go and kill me?"  
  
"It's complicated. But he was filled with a burning hate for me. He came after me trying to kill me. I ended up trapped between him and a cliff, the ground under me collapsed and I died."  
  
"Then how are you here?"  
  
"Koenma brought me back to life, now I am in debt to him and I am working for him. He knew if he brought me back I would have to work for him, that sneaky-."  
  
"What became of Yoko?"  
  
"He now shares a human body with a boy named Kurama Minamano. Kurama works for Koenma."  
  
"Oh I see. Is there a reason that you would bring me back after all this time?"  
  
"Now a day I really have no one. I have someone that is hunting me down because they want me as their mate and turns out he was behind the whole thing that happened between Yoko and I so long ago. Meanwhile Yoko still tries to kill me, no matter what he wont listen to reason."  
  
"He's changed."  
  
"He has. I think he believe I seduced you or something only to kill him, so I don't think he really hates you. After all another reason he tries to kill me is to get revenge for you. So I brought you back."  
  
"For him."  
  
"It's just...I cant stand it. If I knew it would be like this I would have never wanted Koenma to bring me back; I didn't deserve it."  
  
"Kagome that's not true. I don't care what Yoko thinks, you are still one of my good friends. You are a kind person and have gone through a lot and don't deserve his treatment."  
  
"If you would like I can take you to meet everyone, I am sure Yoko would be glade to know you are alive and all." She said quietly.  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
"Good, we can all meet tomorrow after school at the park."  
  
"After school?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I kind of have to go to a high school here in the human world. But I hardly go; I just wont go tomorrow. It's not like I want to any ways."  
  
"Good, we can catch up on old times." He said smiling.  
  
"Ok I'll go call them right now then I'll show you where you will be sleeping." She said walking into the kitchen to get the phone.

* * *

Kurama was sitting in the back of the class by the window. Kagome had called all of them the previous night saying to meet her in the park. She said she had a surprise for them. He was curious as to what the surprise was. He seemed to have been thinking about her ever since she left Spirit World yesterday. The site of her with the rose vines all over the room was breath taking. He wanted to know the whole story on why that demon Naraku had kidnapped her. During the time he was struggling to get out when Yoko was in control he had seen the way Naraku was around her, how close it was. He had to admit it did make him a bit jealous the way he would get whenever she was around Yusuke. That was something he was glade for, Yusuke and her were no longer going out. He was a bit surprised at why they had broken up; Kagome was a truly kind person.  
He was a little upset when Kagome didn't come to school today but he knew he would see her later with everyone else. An unnerving feeling coursed through him; it hung in the air. Something definitely didn't feel right, but it bothered him that he didn't know what. It seemed like every minute was an hour; the day wasn't moving fast enough. He wanted to see Kagome for some reason. Something unsettling was on the air, and he felt like he had to see Kagome and know she was fine.

* * *

Kagome was dressed in black pants, a dark purple tank top, black combat boots, and a black trench coat that had the sleeves cut off. Kagome had done a concealing spell on Kuronue to conceal all his demon features. Kagome had spent him the day showing him around Tokyo. It wasn't the same as Makai but he still seemed to like it. He dressed as he always did, no one thought anything or said anything about it. Now a day nothing was out of the unordinary. Kagome was a bit surprised that Koenma didn't drag her in for answers on what happened, but she guessed he would do that later. They were on the way to the park to meet everyone as they talked about meaningless things. Kagome smiled up at him laughing at something he had said as they approached the gang.  
  
"What took you so long?" Yusuke asked. He was sitting on the bench on one end and Kuwabara the other. Kurama was standing to the left of Yusuke and Hiei was leaning against a tree.  
  
"Oh sorry I just lost track of time. I would like to introduce you guys to a good friend of mine, everyone this is Kuronue." There was a silence.  
  
"Didn't you tell us that he died?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yeah, you said this is the guy that Yoko wants to kill you for." Kuwabara said scratching his head.  
  
"Well yeah, this is the same person." She said nervously at the mention of Yoko. "Well I brought him back."  
  
"How?" Yusuke asked, everyone else wanting to know the same thing.  
  
"Well I wished on the Shikon No Tama." She said as though it weren't no big deal.  
  
"Isn't there something saying something like you have to pay a price for a wish on it?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah, oh Kuronue this is Kurama."  
  
"The one Yoko shares a body with?"  
  
"Yep." She said smiling. "I am sure you and Yoko would like to catch up-."  
  
"Oh there you are Kagome!" Botan said appearing on her oar. "Koenma needs to see you."  
  
"Oh sure. Kuronue you can stay here, I am sure you will be fine on your own. You can go back to my place if you'd like to stay there for the night or go do whatever you want." Kagome said before disappearing with Botan.  
  
"So you are Kuronue, it is nice to meet you. I have heard a lot about you." Kurama said.  
  
"Yes, Kagome told me all about all of you."  
  
_'Why is he back?'_ Yoko asked.  
'It seems Kagome wished him back with the Shikon No Tama.'  
_'Let me out.'_ He demanded.  
'I cant; we are in public. People may see you.'  
_'Then let's go somewhere else then.'_ He said in a very serious tone.  
  
"How about we go over to Genkai's?"  
  
"Alright, mine as well." Yusuke said with his arms behind his head as he started walking off.

* * *

Kagome was now sitting in a chair in front of Koenma's desk. Botan had just left to go do something and Kagome was waiting for Koenma to begin.  
  
"First off I need to know all the detail and information what happened the other day. Yusuke seemed to not know all the information that I needed." Koenma said sucking on his pacifier.  
  
"A demon by the name of Naraku sent out a couple of his men to come capture me. He has been after me since before I was brought back to life, since I was with my parents. He killed the one I was supposed to mate with and pretended that he was him just to get to me. He wanted me as his own mate. He found out about Yoko, and me he was the one that made it seem like I kill Kuronue. He is still after me it seems."  
  
"Well if you know the whole story why don't you just tell Yoko. If you did everything would be a bit more peaceful."  
  
"That would be useless. No matter what he won't believe anything I say. He would think something else and just hate me even more." She said sadly.  
  
"There is another reason why I wanted to bring you here. You brought Kuronue back, why?"  
  
"I have my reasons that don't concern you."  
  
"Kagome you know that no matter how or why you do it, bringing anyone back to life without my knowledge or Spirit Worlds permission is forbidden." He said seriously.  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Kagome I really don't want to have to do this-."  
  
"I am no exception, I know what you have to do. And like any other that would have done this I will not be treated different." She said quietly looking off to the side.  
  
"You will be thrown into isolation immediately. Kagome, I didn't make this law and if I could I wouldn't do this-."  
  
"I know; it's not your fault. I knew what I was doing." She said smiling.  
  
"You did all of this on purpose."  
  
"You know me all to well." She said smiling. "There is no one here for me anymore. I refuse to end up as Naraku's mate. The way things were, if they hadn't come...next time I wouldn't have been so lucky. But this way I can bring Kuronue back, at least I know I did something right." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"I will get Botan to take you."

* * *

The gang was now at Genkai's. Hiei was off in a tree sleeping or so they thought. Something bad was happening he could feel it. It was like the feeling he got when Yukina was in trouble. He knew Yukina was fine, or at least not hurt; she was sitting on the porch talking to Kuwabara. Keiko was also here and was talking to Yusuke. They had gotten back together just today. Meanwhile Kurama was talking with Kuronue.  
  
_ 'Let me out Kurama. I need to talk to him.'_ Yoko ordered.  
'Fine, but just for a little while.' Kurama said as Yoko took control.  
  
"Yoko." Kuronue said meeting his old friends gaze. He didn't know what to think of him any more. They had always been the best of friends but so were Kagome and he. Yoko had put her through hell and back.  
  
"It has been awhile Kuronue. I am surprised you are back; but I should have- ."  
  
"Don't start that." Kuronue snapped. "You and I have always been good friends but I can't believe what you have been doing to Kagome. You actually have been trying to kill her."  
  
"She is a traitor."  
  
"Kagome wasn't responsible for my death, she wasn't the one that killed me that night."  
  
"No she left that up to that guy she was going to mate to make it seem like she had nothing to do with it."  
  
"When she told me how you were acting about all of this I didn't believe her at first, but now I do."  
  
"So she brought you back or was that Koenma?"  
  
Just then Botan appeared in the air on her oar as she lowered to the ground. She gracefully landed now standing before them. She seemed gloomy and really upset about something.  
  
"Hey Botan! What's wrong?" Yusuke called over. "It better not be another mission, we just finished with the last one." Yusuke complained.  
  
"No, not at all." She said in a gloomy tone. "I came to deliver a message from Kagome."  
  
"From Kagome?" Kuronue asked.  
  
"Why didn't she just tell us herself?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Because she is now unable to do so."  
  
"Onna what happened?" Hiei asked, now standing in front of her with everyone else.  
  
"She wanted me to tell all of you goodbye and that she was glade to have meet you all. Kuronue she told me to tell you to enjoy your new life and that she hopes things between Yoko and you will be like they used to."  
  
"Don't tell me she ran away." Yoko said. "That would be just like her." Yoko received an angry glare from Botan surprising them all.  
  
"Botan, what happened to Kagome?" Yusuke demanded to know.  
  
"Kagome? Isn't that, that girl from school." Keiko asked.  
  
"Yeah, we actually were going out before you came back. After meeting you she broke up with me saying she didn't want to stand between us; she wanted us to get back together." Yusuke informed her. "But she said she would like to remain friends if it would be alright."  
  
"That was so kind of her." Keiko said. "I will have to thank her. She seems like a really nice person."  
  
"I am afraid you won't be able to tell her that Keiko." Botan said.  
  
"What's going on Botan?" Yusuke asked again.  
  
"As you know Kagome brought Kuronue back to life."  
  
"So it was her." Yoko said.  
  
"Well no matter how or why a person may bring the dead back to life it is forbidden unless you have permission from Koenma and Spirit World. She did it without that and their knowledge and because of that she had to pay the price like any other; she was thrown into isolation."  
  
"Into what?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"So he froze her?" Hiei said.  
  
"Basically, yes. In an isolation tank the person in it is frozen in a way inside unless they are released and taken out."  
  
"How could Koenma do that to her?!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"Koenma didn't want to but he had no control over the matter, the only one that can release her is King Enma."  
  
"Why would she ever do something like that?" Keiko asked.  
  
"Kagome knew exactly what she was doing when she brought Kuronue back; she planed it after all."  
  
"I see why she did it now." Kuronue said. "But it wasn't worth it."  
  
"It's hard to believe she loved him so much she would do this." Botan said sadly.  
  
"He didn't deserve her love." Hiei said glaring at Yoko.  
  
"It's not my fault she did it." Yoko said crossing his arms across his face.  
  
"Actually it is." Kuronue said. "I am surprised at how stubborn you are. You have always been but to refuse to see the truth is surprising."  
  
"Oh I think I get it." Yusuke said glaring at Yoko. "Why didn't she just tell him about the whole Naraku guy?"  
  
"Because she feared he would think something else and hate her even more seeing as he wont believe a word she said." Botan said. "It's just so tragic really."  
  
"Naraku wanted her bad enough to ruin her life." Kuronue said sadly.  
  
"We could have fought off that Naraku guy." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yeah, if that is what she was worrying about-."  
  
"Yusuke, if you hadn't gotten there when you did she would have ended up as his mate. From what she told Koenma before she was put into isolation he put a spell on her making it so she couldn't transform or use any of her powers, she couldn't fight him." Botan said looking at the ground.  
  
"She would rather be put into isolation than to be that guys mate?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"So sad." Yukina said.  
  
"She doesn't deserve this." Hiei said surprising them a bit.  
  
"She is foolish, being someone's mate no matter who they are is better than what she chose." Yoko said.  
  
"That is what you don't understand." Kuronue said.  
  
"Then explain; I still don't see what this has to do with me."  
  
"She did this because she wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that she would be forced and ended up being mated to another that wasn't you. She knew you would hate her even more if that had happened. The demon Naraku was the one was behind my death, he was the one that made it look like she killed me. But if she did this you wouldn't hate her more than you already do, and she would never have to end up as Naraku's mate. And in doing all of this she brought me back to life for you; knowing how much that this would be to you even though she knew you would never thank her for it." Kuronue said.  
  
Yoko didn't know what to say; Kuronue wasn't one to lie or at least to him and no one ever could fool him. What he said had to be the truth; what Kagome had been trying to tell him for so long was the truth. She did all of this for him, because she didn't want to be anyone's mate except his. She had truly loved him with her whole heart and soul and he just ignored it all; he even tried to kill her. He couldn't imagine how much pain he had caused her. Guilt weighed down on him, he felt horrible.  
  
"So there is nothing we can do?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Not that I know of. Koenma can't order her release on something like this only King Enma can."  
  
"I'll get her out." Yoko said speaking up. Everyone's heads turned to him in surprise.  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I am after all the most famous notorious thief, Yoko Kurama."  
  
"But-." Botan began.  
  
"I am afraid I can let you return to Spirit World, you could foil my plans; and I wont be caught." Yoko said grinning at a nervous Botan.  
  
"Hey! I want to help Kagome!" She yelled.  
  
"Distract Koenma and anyone that may interfere." Yoko said.  
  
"We trust you won't tell." Kuronue said with an evil smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Uhhhh- no worries guys. I'll even make a portal for you guys." She said backing away.  
  
"I'm going to." Yusuke said stepping forward.  
  
"If he's going I'm going. After all I am the Great-." Yusuke quickly hit Kuwabara on the head shutting him up.  
  
"If those idiots are going then they will need me." Hiei said.

* * *

In the real world her body was frozen and locked up somewhere. Koenma didn't want to, he even seemed to have tears forming in his eyes as she had drifted off to a deep sleep. Botan had tears streaming down her face staining her eyes, her eyes already red. They had said sorry just as she drifted off and she had smiled at them.  
She looked around; she was on a grassy hill under the night sky. In this place it was always a warm starry night with a cool breeze, t never changed. Even though her real body was frozen in the real world her mind, spirit, soul was here and continued to live in a way. She was lucky; any other wouldn't have had this. They would have been sucked into a black, dark, inky, void. She was guessing Koenma had worked something out for her. He knew he was forced to have to do this to her but at least he could send her, or well this part of her to somewhere more pleasant.  
She felt at some kind of peace here; even if she was all alone. All she wanted was for Yoko to be happy. Kuronue was his best and dearest friend, so he brought him back. She hoped that there was no tension between the two and things would be the same for them like it was so long ago. This was she could give him something, she hated seeing him like he was. He had wanted her dead, she was pretty much close to that; she was sure he would enjoy that even though it wasn't by his hands. This had seemed the solution to so many things. If she were like this she would never have to worry about Naraku or becoming his mate. She could spend the rest of time just reminiscing about the past, the memories she loved.  
  
"All I want is for you to be happy." She said as she smiled up at the sky imagining his smiling face.

* * *

Finally; the light is seen!!! What all of you have been waiting for, though he is a tad bit late don't you think? So sad in my mind, she did all of this for him; all the while he wanted her dead. You know who I blame for their relationship problems, Naraku! Well then again; I am the one who wrote it. Hoped you liked! I'll update as soon as I can!!!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	10. Chapter 10: Given up

Chapter 10:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.

* * *

Naraku had just heard of the news and wasn't too happy about it. The fact that his mate-to-be was in isolation didn't go well with him. As soon as the minion that delivered this information to him he killed him on the spot. The poor unsuspecting fool's remains were now decorating the hall before him from where he sat on his might throne. He knew the reason why she was thrown into isolation and that only managed to anger him more. His eyes had long been red from his rage. She brought that fool back to life for 'him'. His soon to be mate was clever but yet foolish at the same time. She knew exactly what she was doing; but she was foolish to think that if she were in isolation that he wouldn't be able to have her.  
He would turn Spirit World upside down, inside out, kill who ever to get her. She obviously didn't understand his power. If any of those Spirit Detectives got in his way he would have no problem killing every single last one of them. He would enjoy killing that fox the most; he might even keep his corpse to decorate his hall. It was only a matter of time before his mentions found out exactly where she was being kept but in the mean time he could have fun finding out where her spirit and soul were. He could pay her a little visit; she would be his before the next nightfall.  
  
"Don't worry my precious; I'll have you yet."

* * *

Botan was keeping Koenma busy so he wouldn't notice anything. Thankfully King Enma was away; he had just left on business. Yoko and the others had split up; they could cover more room that way. There was Yoko and Kuronue and Yusuke and Hiei; and Kuwabara was keeping all of the workers busy so that they wouldn't notice them. Sure Yusuke and Hiei could say they were doing something for Koenma but Yoko and Kuronue would make things suspicious; they were after all the legendary bandit duo. There was also he fact they were wondering around places they shouldn't be without Koenma with them. They were at least thankful there wasn't really anyone in this area.  
Hiei's Jagen eye was practically useless due to the heavy amount of spells in the area. And demon scenes were too; with her spirit and soul trapped somewhere else from her body her sent and aura was practically non- existent.  
  
"She's not in here." Kuronue said as he ran up catching up with Yoko.  
  
"Let's go."

* * *

Kagome was sitting on the grassy hill, same one as before when she felt another presence. That was odd; she was supposed to be the only one here. Kagome got up turning around trying to see who was here but found no one.  
  
"What was I thinking; no one's here. I'm here by myself, like it will always be." Kagome said to herself sadly. "No; this is what I wanted, I have no regrets."  
  
"Are you sure?" Kagome whipped around only to meet Naraku who was standing only a reaching distance away.  
  
"H-how are you here?!" Kagome asked taking a step back.  
  
"I will always be there right behind you."  
  
"There's no way you could get here-."  
  
"You misunderstood the limits of my power." He said taking a step forward.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you can't harm me here."  
  
"That is why you won't be staying here for much longer."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I will not have my mate kept from me like this. Do you honestly think that after all this time looking for you I would give up son easily? Because if you did you are sadly mistaken."  
  
"I'll kill myself first before I become your mate."  
  
"Do not be so foolish; you would die for him but yet he doesn't even care for you in the least."  
  
"I-I don't care; because you are the one that made him like this!"  
  
"But he blames you; even after you brought Kuronue back to life."  
  
"If it wasn't for you Kuronue would have never died."  
  
"It doesn't matter to the fox. He would love nothing more than to see you dead. That is why he is on his way to finish it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He plans to destroy your body so that you may never live again; your soul will forever drift the three worlds in torment. Would you let him do that, just to make him happy?"  
  
"I-."  
  
"You would go through such pain just for his satisfaction?"  
  
"I-I."  
  
"Even you should realize that you deserve more than that."  
  
"N-no matter how much he may hate me...Yoko could never do something like that."  
  
"Then explain why he is in Spirit World looking for you this very moment."  
  
"I-I don't know. But he can't be here for that."  
  
"Will you allow him to just kill you like this?"  
  
"He won't kill me. He wouldn't do such a thing besides Kuronue and the others would never let him."  
  
"The Spirit Detectives are no more than Koenma's lackeys and have you forgotten Kuronue and Yoko were friends long before they ever knew you. He could have just as easily decided to help Yoko."  
  
"No! I don't believe you!" She yelled; Naraku disappearing from sight.

* * *

"Something's not right Yoko."  
  
"We have to find her." Yoko said taking off again with Kuronue right behind him.

* * *

Naraku had easily gotten to where he needed in Spirit World. The halls in this area were dark, a light not too far ahead flickered on and off as he made his way down the hall. A trail of dead bodies laid in his passing. The fools had dared to stop him. He already knew where she was it was only a matter of time before he had her in his grasp. Blood dripped from his hand as yet another collapsed to the ground in a bloody mess. A wicked smile crept onto his face; they were all here but out of all of them he was the closest to her. He was just a step away, he placed his hand on the doorknob, grinning when the soft sound of a click echoed down the hallway as he went in.  
Before him she stood; or lay. She was in some kind of tube, all of it was made out of some kind of metal except for the upper front which showed part of her. She would need clothes seeing as she didn't have any. Through the part that you could see of her, she had her arms crossed over her chest as though she was hugging herself. Her head lay to the side a bit as her raven locks fanned out about her frozen in place.  
A frown graced his features; the fox was getting close, to close to his liking. His attention was brought back to Kagome. He frowned realizing just how this thing worked; it needed Spirit Energy. That didn't matter to him; he had other ways to get her out of that thing.  
  
"Kanna." The young girl instantly appeared from the shadows at his call. "Find her soul with your mirror and return it to her body."  
  
She merrily nodded her head looking into her mirror as she searched it for her soul. Through her mirror she could find any soul and bring it to where she was. Naraku stepped forward to Kagome placing his hand over the case that confined her. In a matter of seconds the whole case was covered in an ominous glow. The ice inside quickly turned to water as the door to the tube opened on its own.  
  
"Her soul is ready."  
  
"Transfer it." He commanded.  
  
"I suggest you step away from her." Yoko said entering the room with Kuronue.  
  
"So the fox has come out to play has he? Well you're just in time for the main event." Naraku said grinning as a blue glow surrounded the dark one that had been there before. A large inhale of air was heard signaling Kagome's awakening.  
  
"Get away from her." Yoko commanded.  
  
"Come to kill her have you?"  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open as she weakly sat up. Her whole body shivered against the cool air; her wet hair sticking to her skin, flowing down her back and over her shoulders. Kagome's hands quickly went to cover herself realizing her situation as she took in her surroundings.  
  
'No I'm not supposed to be here.' Kagome thought panicking.  
  
"What's going on?!" She asked.  
  
"Just what I told you." Naraku said.  
  
"Get away from her." Kuronue said stepping forward.  
  
"Kuronue?"  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." A white light covered her as she changed into her fox form, her tail wrapping around her to help cover herself.  
  
"Kagome dear; it's time we go." Naraku said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"This is the last time I'll say it get away from her." Yoko said, his whip in hand.  
  
"Hey it's him!" Yusuke said finally arriving with Hiei next to him.  
  
"Will you stay just to be killed by them?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Kill her?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"We are here to save her." Kuronue said.  
  
"Not kill her." Hiei said joining in, his blade already drawn.  
  
Kagome brought a hand up running her head as her other arm still covered her. Se was confused and lightheaded. The cold air around her made her shiver and the fact that she was all wet didn't help the matter or the fact she still had nothing on. Kagome looked up as Botan came running in breathing heavily; the guys turned looking at her.  
  
"I'm sorry but he found out!" Botan said panicked.  
  
"What?!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"He's on his way; I couldn't stop him." Botan said a bit rushed.  
  
"Kagome it's time we go." Naraku said grabbing her by her upper arm. Kagome looked up with him with startled eyes. "Now don't tell me you chose to just stay here wasting your life?"  
  
"I'm not going with you." Naraku narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Kanna we must go." He said stepping away surprising everyone. "I'll be back for you." He said disappearing right before Koenma came into the room in his teenage form.  
  
His eyes scanned over the room in anger as he stopped by Yusuke. His eyes narrowed at Yusuke and the others then again at Botan. His gaze stopped on Kagome who was looking down at the water that she still sat in.  
  
"Do you fools realize what you have done?! When my father finds out- ."  
  
"No need to try and hide it from me." King Enma said walking in narrowing his eyes at his son.  
  
"F-father!" Koenma said turning around to greet him nervously.  
  
"King Enma!" Botan said bowing before him, as did Yoko.  
  
"Why was I not told?" He asked Koenma.  
  
"I-I didn't want to bother you with this matter."  
  
"So you took it upon yourself to isolate her?"  
  
"Well it is the law-." Koenma was saying.  
  
"Who said it was the law?"  
  
"Well you always did it-."  
  
"Because the ones that did this were annoyances; but it was never the law. Kagome." Enma said walking over to her shivering form.  
  
A large dark blue blanket appeared in his hands as he helped Kagome out draping it over her shoulders so that she could cover herself and keep warm. Kagome's eyes looked glazed over, cloudy, and distant. Enma looked down at her sympathetically as he lead her over to the door stopping by Botan.  
  
"Botan take her and make sure she is taken care of."

"Yes sir." She said ushering Kagome out of the room with her arm  
wrapped around her shoulders.  
  
"But-." Koenma was saying.  
  
"Fix this." Enma said leaving.

* * *

Kagome was now sitting in a bed with blue and white sheets. Botan saw to it that she had a bath, clean clothes, and something to eat. She was now dressed in a blue kimono with white trimming and a gold sash. King Enma saw to it that she was set free; so now she could go where she wanted. Botan had left her alone after she was sure that Kagome was ok. She didn't like the idea about leaving Kagome alone but Kagome had insisted that she went to Koenma like she was told to do now that she had been taken care of. Kagome was free to go any time she liked but they asked her to at least stay the night.

Kagome looked at the room through a blurry vision. She didn't know what but she knew something was wrong with her. It had to be that miasma that Naraku used when awakening her; somehow it got inside her and she couldn't get it out. She didn't want to bother Botan and the others about it; she could take care of herself. She had caused so much trouble and she didn't want to bother them any more.

She didn't know why but inside she felt warm; like the felling you have waking up in the morning under your covers. But through all of this she felt distant; like she was watching something through a mirror. Old memories plagued her mind as she lay back onto the bed. It was all so weird, but oddly she wasn't afraid. She wondered how life ended up like this how life got so complicated.  
  
'When I saw Yoko storm into the room like that demanding that Naraku get away from me an old feeling rushed over me. It reminded me so much of the times he would come to save me whenever I got in over my head. But it confused me so much; why was he there? Maybe Kuronue said something to get through to me and he was doing it out of guilt. It doesn't really matter though because no matter the reason we will never have what we once did. He will hate me or hold some kind of grudge; that is just who he is.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Well old friend; it looks like I have business of my own." Kagome said as a lack rose appeared in her hand. "Farewell, for now." She said smiling as she placed the rose on the bed.

* * *

Koenma had just finished a load of paperwork fixing everything he had done. The four Spirit Detectives were just lounging around his office waiting for something; they were guessing Botan. The normally cheerful girl came in quietly. Koenma looked up from his desk just as he finished organizing his messy desk.  
  
"How is she Botan?" Koenma asked sucking on his pacifier.  
  
"Well I made sure she was taken care of. You know bath, clean clothes, food, and a place to rest and all." Botan said quietly.  
  
"So she's fine? Good-."  
  
"I don't know what but something seemed off about her."  
  
"Well she was just unfrozen." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yusuke's right Botan."  
  
"She seemed... distant. It was a bit unnerving to see her like that. She never said a word really; well she did when she told me she was fine and to come here." Botan said looking down.  
  
"You left her alone?" Kuronue asked.  
  
"Yes; I thought she could use some rest."  
  
"She isn't resting. It's not like her to sleep after something like that."  
  
"What are you saying?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"She's going to-." Kuronue stopped; eyes widening.  
  
"Run." Yoko finished for him.  
  
"Why would she run?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"It's the only thing she knows to do; after all its what she's always done." Kuronue said sadly.  
  
"Well let's go stop her before she does." Yusuke said heading for the door.  
  
"She has already left." Hiei said from his place against the wall.  
  
"What?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I was just with her-." Botan was saying.  
  
"It doesn't matter; she's gone." Yoko said bitterly not looking up with his arms crossed.  
  
"Botan; go to her room. There should be a black rose there; bring it to me." Kuronue said.  
  
"Uh- right." She said hurrying to do as he said.

* * *

Kagome was now dressed in a pair of white baggy pants that stopped and got tight around her calves. Over that she wore a white sleeveless kimono that went to her knees with dark purple trimming and sash. Slits were on each side starting at her hip. She left her hair down with her demon features showing. She had stopped by Kenasu's to visit him and Shippo. She had played with Shippo till he wore out and fell asleep then went to talk to Kenasu.  
  
"Well I am a bit surprised to see you here." Kenasu said as Kagome sat down in a chair in front of his desk.  
  
"And why would that be?" She asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's just I heard you were thrown into isolation because you brought the dead back to life. Kagome you brought Kuronue back to life for him didn't you?" Kagome didn't say anything, just looked away. "That bastard doesn't deserve this and the only one that doesn't see it is you."  
  
"I don't care." She said refusing to meet his gaze.  
  
"When will you stop this foolishness? Why wont you listen, we are friends aren't we?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You are so stubborn and one day it's going to get you killed."  
  
"Naraku found out about what happened."  
  
"I heard he broke into Spirit World looking for you."  
  
"And he found me; he was the one that woke me up."  
  
"You got away?"  
  
"Yoko and the others showed up; they said they came to save me." Kagome said with a distant look in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome-." He said in a tired voice.  
  
"I left."  
  
"What?"  
  
"King Enma set me free."  
  
"But I thought it was the law-."  
  
"He said it wasn't; the only reason he would throw people that did that into isolation was because they were annoying. I guess a bit of fun for him or something." Kagome said laughing a bit.  
  
"What is this world coming to?"  
  
"I was told I could leave when ever I wanted but they asked me to stay the night to make sure I was fine."  
  
"But you ran any ways? Why? I would think you would have stayed because of Yoko-."  
  
"No; I couldn't stay. When he came in there, saying they were there to save me... it was like the old days. There was something different though, it made me realize that what I used to have I would never have again. I'm sure Kuronue said something to him that actually got through to him."  
  
"But if you thought that Yoko actually realized everything why did you run?" He asked in confusion and curiosity.  
  
"Kuronue may have gotten through to him but the only reason he came was out of guilt."  
  
"Guilt?"  
  
"He was never one to like the feeling of being guilty. He will do anything just so that he can get rid of the feeling."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I'm just tired of it I guess, tired of him. Naraku asked me something. He asked if I would go through pain, ruin and waste my life for someone that never will care about me."  
  
"Kagome you deserve so much better than this."  
  
"I think I have finally realized that." Kagome said looking up smiling at him weakly. "Now that I am free that means I don't have to answer Koenma's calls."  
  
"So what will you do?"  
  
"I think I'll travel Makai. I really don't know what to do or where to go."  
  
"You know you are welcome here."  
  
"Yeah I do, but I think I want to visit my parents."  
  
"Really after everything?"  
  
"Yeah, make up with them if I can. The whole mate thing I think was mainly because of Naraku."  
  
"Naraku?"  
  
"I don't think I told you. Naraku killed my 'mate-to-be' and disguised himself as him so that I would become his mate."  
  
"That explains a lot."  
  
"Yeah, they are my family and I would like to at least try to fix things."  
  
"I'm sure everything will work out." He said smiling. "You can stay awhile or at least the night."  
  
"Oh course! I'll cook and everything will be like old times!"  
  
"Well I always loved your cooking... just I'm afraid about the other things."  
  
"Oh come on, I'm older than I used to be. You won't wake up to a man eating plant or anything." She said laughing.  
  
"You can have your usual room."  
  
"Well I'm going to get started on cooking dinner! I'll cook my special!"  
  
"Special?"  
  
"You'll have to wait and see. I'll wake Shippo so he can help me."  
  
"Just try to leave my kitchen intact."  
  
"I'll try." She said laughing and walking out.

* * *

Botan came back into the room carrying a black rose in her hand. She walked over handing it to Kuronue.  
  
"What's with the rose?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"This is a black rose, they are rare. It is her signature, she can make it into a weapon like a rose whip."  
  
"Black rose?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"But it's purple." Kuwabara said.  
  
"It is a demon rose." Yoko informed them.  
  
"I still don't see the big deal." Yusuke said.  
  
"Yes, please explain." Koenma said.  
  
"Kagome can use her roses and leave a message within it."  
  
"Hu?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kuronue tossed the rose into the air, everyone stared at him in confusion. The rose stopped in the air in the middle of the room with a blue aura wrapping around it in a ball. Yusuke who was standing next to it took a step back.  
  
_"I would like to thank you all for your help and all that you have done." Kagome's voice spoke._  
  
"Hey that sounds like Kagome." Yusuke said.  
  
"Shh!" Koenma said trying to listen as her voice spoke.  
  
_ "But resent events have made me realize some things I should have seen a long time ago. Now that I have been set free, that means I am no longer obligated to have to answer Koenma's calls. I am leaving and I hope to find something for myself. I am sorry everyone but this is not my place anymore. As for you Yoko, don't feel guilty because I know you do. After all you are you."  
  
_ "She's leaving!?" Koenma yelled.  
  
"I think so sir." Botan said.  
  
"But she was my best!"  
  
"Well nothing you can do; it was your father that set her free and from her debt to you." Botan said.  
  
"But I thought she loved Yoko. Why would she just leave like that?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Well it seems he realized a little to late. It seems she has given up on him." Kuronue said.  
  
"But still, she loved him and all. She was ready to die for him last time I checked... even if he was the one going to kill her." Yusuke said trailing off.  
  
"She doesn't believe he loves her even if Yoko finally quit being stubborn." Kuronue said.  
  
"What? Then why would he go through all of that to save her?! Man you two have no luck at all." Yusuke said.  
  
"She believe that he came and did that out of guilt." Hiei answered.  
  
"Guilt?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yoko isn't the one to like the feeling of guilt." Kuronue explained.  
  
"So she's gone?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Seems that way."  
  
_ 'So I've lost her.'_ Yoko thought.  
'It's because of your stubbornness.' Kurama replied.  
_'Shut up, there is nothing we can do now.'  
_ 'Go after her!'  
_ 'What?'  
_ 'Either you do that or give me back control and I will!'  
  
"Can you find out where she went?" Yoko asked Koenma.  
  
"Where she went? Why?" Yoko narrowed his eyes at him. "Oh! Oh course. Uh, Botan find out where she went."  
  
"Already done sir, she went off to the Makai."  
  
"That's all you have?" Koenma asked.  
  
"Y-yes sir. I can make you a portal." Botan offered Yoko.  
  
"Thank you." Yoko said.  
  
"Well if you are going to Makai I'm coming!" Yusuke said receiving glares from Yoko, Kuronue, and Koenma.  
  
"No I will do this on my own." Yoko said.  
  
"No you wont." Kuronue said. "I'm going to make sure you don't screw things up."  
  
"Yusuke you and the others are to stay. Yoko and Kuronue can find her on their own." Koenma said. "I no longer need you today so you can go home."  
  
"I'll just create the portals." Botan said cheerfully.  
  
"Let's go." Yoko said stepping through with Kuronue behind him.

* * *

Let me guess... you guys aren't happy with me. I know, I know; finally Yoko sees the light but now Kagome has given up. Well I never said the road was going to be easy, but don't worry they will end up together. You just have to give it time... er well a little more time. As for the last time, I would like to say sorry for all I made cry. Here's a tissue. Also sorry for the long update, I had finally gotten out of the writer's block I had on my Kagome/Sesshomaru story and I wanted to work on that first. Well that's all I have to say for now, so over and out!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	11. Chapter 11: The same yet changed

**Chapter 11:  
  
Disclaimer: No I DO NOT own YYH or Inuyasha; so sad is it not?**

* * *

Kagome had, had the best time at Kenasu's. She had cooked none other than homemade pizza seeing as Shippo had begged her to. They had made the pizza and they all loved it but had left the kitchen covered in flour. Kenasu ended up forcing the two to clean it and it turned into a good old fashion food fight. In the end they were left with an even dirtier Kitchen that they were left to clean. The rest of the night had been spent talking, playing, and laughing.  
  
It was now morning as they all stood outside. Kagome stood in the same clothes as before only instead of white it was black and instead of purple it was silver.  
  
"Well I guess this is it; I'm actually going to see them again." Kagome said.  
  
"Kagome they will be proud of you. They are your parents and they can't possibly hate their own daughter." Kenasu said smiling at her.  
  
"Kagome will you come back again?" Shippo asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Of course Shippo. I have yet to teach you the fun of pranks." She said smiling at him.  
  
"Oh please don't." Kenasu said in dread.  
  
"Don't worry I wont teach him anything to bad." She said smiling at the two again.  
  
"Good Luck." The two said.  
  
"Bye you two; see ya later!" She said giving them both a hug before leaving.

* * *

Yoko and Kuronue walked familiar grounds trying to pick up a trail on Kagome. They had heard that she had been seen in the area. The two knew that she had to be somewhere around here, which meant she had gone to see Kenasu. Yoko knew the two were close friends and he had taken her in after she ran away from her family. That's where they were off to at the moment. Even if Kagome wasn't at Kenasu's when they got there Kenasu should know where she went or at least something to help them. The only problem was he might not want to help them. Kenasu and Kagome were like brother and sister and the guy never did seem to like Yoko though he did seem to be able to like Kuronue more than he did Yoko; something Yoko could never stand.  
  
Kenasu had always thought little of Yoko because of who and what he was. He didn't like the idea of Kagome hanging around him, the risk of her getting in trouble or hurt. But even though he felt this was about Yoko he did nothing to keep him away from Kagome knowing she wouldn't stand for it and would hate Kenasu for it because her parents had been the same way. Kenasu was just worried for Kagome and Yoko knew that. There were also rumors that he had slept with numerous women, which actually wasn't even true. Yoko was in fact more honorable than that.  
  
That was another thing Kenasu didn't like. He had heard all the rumors and there wasn't really anything to prove that the rumors weren't true. Kenasu didn't like Kagome traveling with him because he had to admit Kagome was beautiful and all and after hearing the rumors he couldn't help but fear Yoko might do something. It might have not bothered Kenasu if Kagome and Yoko had been mates but they weren't and Yoko could easily just use her and go to the next. Kenasu knew of Kagome's feelings for the fox and didn't want to see her get hurt.  
  
"That bastard is going to enjoy rubbing this in my face." Yoko said as the approached Kenasu's home.  
  
"That is why I am her; so you don't screw things up. It helps that he doesn't hate me." Kuronue said calmly to his long time friend. "Well good, he's right there." Kuronue said approaching him and the young kit standing next to him.  
  
"Kagome has been here. Her sent is fresh."  
  
"She could still be here."  
  
"Kuronue; it's nice to see you oh and you to Yoko."  
  
"It is nice to; it has been some time." Yoko just stood there glaring at Kenasu.  
  
"Yes it has. I do not believe you have met my nephew Shippo."  
  
"I believe I remember Kagome speaking of him." Shippo smiled at this.  
  
"Hey you're Yoko. Kagome told me about you!" Shippo said energetically.  
  
"We are actually looking for Kagome." Kuronue said.  
  
"Yes I know about all that happened. She told me."  
  
"Can you us if she is sill here or where she went." Kuronue asked doing all of the talking.  
  
"If she wanted him to know she would have said so." Kenasu said motioning to Yoko. "I am sorry that I can not tell you."  
  
"Kagome went home!" Shippo said; Yoko smiled at the kit. "Uh – sorry." Shippo said when he saw his Uncles stare.  
  
"She's gone home has she?" Yoko asked.  
  
"You won't find her." Kenasu said.  
  
"Oh I will, for she has gone home and I know where that is."  
  
"She no longer cares for you sliver. Leave her be, I will not let you harm her no more than you have." Kenasu said in a cold yet deadly voice. "She cares not of you so I will warn you once. Leave her alone or die."  
  
"If you wanted to kill me you would have done it long before now." Yoko said, his anger growing.  
  
"The only reason I didn't was because I knew how she felt about you; though I could never see why."  
  
"You can't keep me from seeing her." Yoko growled out; Kenasu smirked.  
  
"No I may not be there but someone else will. They aren't to fond of you silver."  
  
"Yoko." Kuronue said sharply. "Thank you Kenasu for your time but we must be going." Kuronue walked off with Yoko close behind.  
  
"So she went home; this will by easy." Yoko said grinning.  
  
"Then why is her sent going this way?" Kuronue asked as they followed her sent.  
  
"She is going to her parents; but why I do not know."  
  
"I thought her and her parents didn't get along."  
  
"They don't last time a heard."  
  
"Let's go." Kuronue said as they fastened their paces to a blur.

* * *

Kagome ran through the dark forests in the north. These were her kind's grounds. It was perfect here for them, oh how she had forgotten. Here the trees are tall and thick making it dark; blending in was easy. Still not all Dark Kitsunes live here, just some prefer it. She was getting closer to her parent's home; could she still call it her home? Would she still be allowed to come here?  
  
Kagome walked slowly as she stared at the all to familiar grounds she had known so long ago. She stopped when she sensed another's presence. Kagome turned swiftly to meet who ever it was.  
  
"What are you doing here? I never thought I would see you around here anymore."  
  
"Kasumu." Kagome said in disbelief.  
  
There before her stood someone from her past. He like her was a fox of the night. His slightly messy midnight hair went to his shoulders with long bangs shaping his face. His eyes were a stunning silver-green. A pair of black fox ears sat on top of his head like hers with a matching black tail. His clothes looked exactly like Yoko's only they were black with a green sash.  
  
"It's been awhile Kagome." He said with a sad smile.  
  
"Yes it has."  
  
"I never though I would see you again after you left."  
  
"I never thought I would come back. I have changed and have grown since the day I left."  
  
"I heard about what happened to that guy you were supposed to become mates with; the one you left because." Kasumu said quietly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It was hard to believe that all of that happened. Your parents were shocked but were some that took it the hardest. They had just been so happy when another of our kind wanted you as a mate; to continue our 'breed' seeing as there isn't a whole lot around these days."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"After they found out what had really been going on they blamed themselves for not seeing and driven you away."  
  
"T-they don't hate me for leaving?"  
  
"No I don't believe that they could actually hate you." He said giving her another sad smile.  
  
"I actually came in hopes of making up with them." Kagome said quietly taking a seat against a tree on the ground.  
  
"There are rumors saying that you still loved Yoko and he was still alive; among some other things." He said sitting down next to her.  
  
"N-no, not anymore. I have grown up and realize I deserve more and I am tired of waiting... running and doing everything for someone who will never return my feelings. Tired of being hurt." Kagome said as she leaned her head back looking up.  
  
"I'm glade you are trying to do better for yourself because you do deserve someone better than him. Kagome you are a kind soul you never deserved any of this." Kasumu said staring at her with kind soft eyes.  
  
"You make my life sound so sad; but if it weren't for everything I would have never become the person I am today." She said meeting his gaze smiling at him.  
  
"I remember when I found out you had been killed...I'm so sorry Kagome I wasn't there to save you!"  
  
"Yes you were always there when we were little. You always did try to save me from every little thing." She said smiling at the memory.  
  
"But I wasn't there to save you when you needed it the most." He said looking down.  
  
"Kasumu don't do this- none of that was your fault. So don't you dare blame yourself!" Kagome said in a stern voice.  
  
"But I promised you that I would-."  
  
"Kasumu we were still pups when you said that; you can't always be there."  
  
"You said you came to see your parents right?" He asked standing.  
  
"Yea I was heading there when I ran into you."  
  
"I'll take you there; let's go. I'm sure they will be happy to see you back." Kasumu said standing.  
  
"Well let's go!" Kagome said standing. "Hey get back here!" Kagome yelled as she raced after him and to her parents' house.

* * *

Kuronue and Yoko had entered the dark woods some time ago. They were still following Kagome's sent but they had yet to see her. Yoko finally stopped, Kuronue stopped giving him a questioning gaze as to why he stopped.  
  
"She stopped here, there is another sent." Yoko said as he walked over to a tree.  
  
"Another? So she met up with someone, could be an old friend."  
  
"It was a male." Yoko said narrowing his eyes at the spot Kagome was sitting not to long ago.  
  
"Looks like it was an old 'friend'." Kuronue said smirking, knowing it pissed off Yoko. Yoko narrowed his eyes at Kuronue as soon as he said those words. "I'm only playing! Let's go, we might be able to catch up with her if we hurry up." Before he knew it Yoko was off after Kagome again.

* * *

Kagome and Kasumu had raced all the way to her parent's home. Kagome brought herself to a halt once they reached their destination. Old memories filled her mind, she grew more nervous by the second. She stood in front of the large two story home. Everything was just as she remembered; even the many flowers in the garden were in bloom.  
  
"Don't worry everything will be fine." Kasumu said placing a hand on her shoulder smiling at her.  
  
"It's just – been so long."  
  
"Come on, I'll go in with you."  
  
"Kagome?!" Kagome looked to see her mother.  
  
Kagome's mother had long wavy black hair that went to the middle of her back with a pair of fox ears on top of her hair with a matching black fox tail. She was wearing a long green kimono with silver edging and a black and silver obi. Her jade eyes began to tear up at the sight of her daughter who she hadn't seen in years.  
  
"M-mother?" Kagome said.  
  
"It's you, it's really you!" She said running up and hugging Kagome. "I never thought I would see you again." Kagome hugged her mother back.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"You came back." Her mother said taking a step back to look at her. "You've grown so much."  
  
"Yes, I have. But you still look the same as ever; you haven't aged a bit. Nothing here seems to have changed." Kagome said looking around.  
  
"Kagome let's go inside; your father will be so happy to see you. Oh Kasumu, you are welcomed to come in of course. If you'd like you can join us for dinner later on." Kagome's mother offered.  
  
"No that's alright -."  
  
"Maybe you can come by later or something; we still have to catch up." Kagome said smiling at her old friend.  
  
"Sure; it was great seeing both of you again." He said before he took off.  
  
"Seems he hasn't changed." Kagome's mother said smiling as they walked inside.  
  
"Yeah; everything is just as I remember." Kagome said walking in.  
  
Kagome's mother led her through the halls and to the study where her father was. Everything looked the same; even the pictures of her when she was still just a pup hung in the halls. Kagome's mother talked to her as they walked telling her about things, and how sorry she and her father was for all that had happened. Kagome took in a deep breath as her mother opened the two double doors to her father's study.  
  
"I'm busy." He said not looking up from the stack of papers on his desk.  
  
"I could leave if you'd like."  
  
"Come back la-." He said as he looked up, stopping once he saw who it was. "Kagome?"  
  
"It's been awhile." He quickly stood from his chair.  
  
She stared at her father; memories flashed through her mind like a photo album. Her father was just like she remembered. He had straight raven hair with a blue tent that stopped at his shoulder blades. His eyes were a dark blue with crimson flecks in them. A pair of black fox ears sat on top of his head and three black foxtails from his backside. He wore a black top and black pants with a silver sash and plain black boots.  
  
"Why are you hear after you told me you would never come back?" He asked.  
  
"Because I have grown and wanted to at least try to fix things somehow." Before she knew it she was being held in her fathers' arms like when she was little.  
  
"It's good to have you back."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" He asked stepping back a bit.  
  
"For my foolishness, for running away. For not listening to you when I should have."  
  
"No; I am glade you ran. If you hadn't that bastard would have got you. I can't believe I never saw it. Both your mother and I are sorry for all that had happened."  
  
"I should have listened to you about Yoko though."  
  
"Baby it's ok." Her mother said hugging her.  
  
"Can we kinda start over? Forget about everything in the past that happened?" Kagome asked stepping back to look at her parents.  
  
"Of course." Her mother said happily.  
  
"We are just glade to see you back." Her father said smiling happily at her.

* * *

Yoko stopped as he caught a familiar sent in the air.  
  
"Now what is it?" Kuronue asked when Yoko stopped yet again.  
  
"He's near." He growled out.  
  
"Who? Don't tell me it's the guy that you smelt earlier."  
  
"He's coming this way."  
  
"What?" Kuronue asked.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Kasumu asked stopping in the small clearing that Kuronue and Yoko were in.  
  
"I don't have time for you." Yoko growled out.  
  
"I suggest you two leave now." Kasumu said coldly.  
  
"We came to see Kagome." Kuronue replied in the same cold manner.  
  
"Don't you think you've hurt her enough, Yoko Kurama." Kasumu said spitting his name out like it left a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Yoko asked staring him down as though he was lower than the dirt he stood on.  
  
"She want's nothing to do to her. Kagome deserves better than some lowlife like you and she finally realizes it."  
  
"How do you know Kagome?"  
  
"Like her I am a Dark Kitsune; we grew up together. I won't let you harm her; she is a close friend of mine."  
  
"I thought all Dark Kitsunes were dead." Kuronue said in confusion.  
  
"No; there are still some alive. Leave now silver."  
  
"Not till I talk to her." Yoko growled out.

* * *

Kagome had spent most of the day talking to her parents. She told them about everything going on but left out the whole Naraku thing so not to upset them. If she had told them they would have blamed themselves and everything; she didn't want that to happen. They had told her of the things that had gone on since she had last been there. Most of he people she had known and grown up with had died or mated with another breed. So their kind was even fewer. Turns out there had been some huge attack and a lot of their kind had died due to the powerful force; that force had been Naraku. It happened after she had died before Koenma brought her back.  
  
Naraku had gone into rage and decided to take it out on all in the area, which just happened to be the dark Kitsunes. This angered Kagome to no end. Because of that bastard her friends and even some of her family had been killed. But the fact that he, by himself killed so many Dark Kitsunes astonished her. Dark Kitsunes were not only rare but also some of the strongest demons. If he decided to come after her right now there would be nothing to stop him; any one that got in his way would be killed.  
  
Kagome was now in the gardens trying to think things out but it only caused her a headache. They had all eaten dinner not to long ago and Kagome went outside saying she wanted to look around. Everything between her and her family was as though nothing had happened. For that Kagome was thankful, she was at peace knowing she had set things right between them and Yoko at least knew what had happened.  
  
Kasumu was a great friend to her and she had always seen him as an older brother. He always stood up for her and protected her from anything when growing up. He was one of her true friends here, and her only one left alive. She didn't want Naraku to kill him. Kagome knew that if he were to show up for her Kasumu would try to stop him dying in the process most likely.  
  
Just because she had realized what there was left between Yoko and her and what could never be didn't mean that she would go to Naraku. Sure she would like to meet someone else one day and maybe have a mat; sure that's what most wanted out of life. But that didn't mean she wanted to end up with Naraku. She would rather die then be with him. Being with him would go against everything she was.  
  
"So you finally left the silver I see." Kagome turned to see Naraku standing there. Kagome's eyes widened as she took a step back.  
  
"How-."  
  
"I'm glade to see you doing more for yourself; though you didn't have to come here."  
  
"I know about everything you did you bastard." Kagome growled out.  
  
"So what, I killed almost all of the Dark Kitsune population. It's not like you liked any of them. You hated every single one of them, how they acted and lived; that is one of the reasons you ran. I actually was doing you a favor by killing them; I was nice enough to let that friend of yours and your parents live." He said taking a step closer now in arms reach.  
  
"You killed them!"  
  
"Sometimes I wonder how you are born of their kind. You can be so like them but yet so unlike them at the same time." Kagome took a step back as he took a step forward.  
  
"You can leave now because I'm not going with you." "Before those annoying Spirit Detectives were there so I was forced to leave you behind; but this time you are all alone and you know it."  
  
"If you take me with you it will only be my dead carcass." She growled out.  
  
Naraku grabbed hold of her, his hand on her jaw forcing her to look at him. Kagome quickly went to slice him with her claws but her caught her wrist before she could hit him with his free hand.  
  
"No; let go!" She yelled struggling.  
  
"You know the silver is on his way here along with his little friend. But that one friend of yours went to stop him; he wanted to protect you thinking Yoko was the threat. But as it turns out I'm the one that he should be fighting."  
  
"I don't care about that. It's better they aren't here any ways."  
  
"If you thinking about running away forget about it. I have waited to long for this moment and I won't hesitate to do anything to get what I want, and that so happens to be you. Aren't you the lucky one."  
  
"More like cursed."  
  
Dark thorn vines began to grow wrapping themselves around her legs working out, appearing and growing out of no where. Black rose buds began to appear as they slowly but faster than normal bloomed. They slowly crept down her arm, which Naraku still held till they were wrapped around his arm. Kagome smirked as they tightened around him in a death grip, the thorns digging into his flesh; they threatened to rip his arm off. Naraku quickly let go of her stepping back, the vines instantly letting go of him.  
  
"Now you mustn't forget about a roses thorns." She said grinning.  
  
Naraku now held his badly wounded arm. Deep long cuts covered it; blood covering it like a blanket and dripping onto the ground beneath him. The sleeve that covered it before was now torn off due to the vines and now laid on the ground in shreds. Naraku narrowed his eyes at Kagome in anger and annoyance; but through all of this you could still see the lust swirling in the depths of his eyes.  
  
"You dare to harm me?" He asked ignoring his badly wounded arm, acting as though nothing was wrong.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Don't worry you'll learn."  
  
"I already have." She said, the vines vanishing. "I came home and nothing had really changed. Sure my friends and the people I knew had all been killed; but my home was the same. I used to think things never changed not even myself. But now I see the truth, things have changed naming me." Naraku frowned at her.  
  
"You may think you have changed but when it comes to it you are still the same; you just don't realize it is all."  
  
"One thing about me is still the same."  
  
"Oh; and what is that?" He asked.  
  
"The fact I will never want to be with you and would rather die than being stuck as your mate."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure you don't die."  
  
"If you want me come and get me."

* * *

**Terribly sorry about taking so long, just don't kill me! The only excuse I have this time for taking so long was because I've been a tad bit... lazy. I'm working on the next chapter of Unexpected Powers and already have some done; so all of my fans on that story I should be coming out with a new chapter soon. Well that's all I have to say for now; so Bai-bai for now!  
  
Inudemoness247**


	12. Chapter 12: Controlled

Chapter 12:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.

* * *

"If you want me come and get me." Kagome growled out.  
  
"Oh I do want you but I'll do more than get you."  
  
"You disgusting bastard!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"You know what I don't like your attitude and I think it's about time I fix it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"How much do you value your family?"  
  
"Don't you dare!"  
  
"They're coming this was as we speak. 5-4-3-."  
  
"No!" She yelled as she watched him disappear in a blur and appear behind her mother. Her father was already on the ground dead. "Father!" She yelled. "Mother run!"  
  
"You see I told you that you underestimated me." He said smirking.  
  
"No! Don't please!" Kagome pleaded as she watch his hand warp around her mother's throat raising her up into the air.  
  
"And here I thought Dark Kitsunes were a powerful breed and now I watch them drop dead like dogs."  
  
"Please don't!" Kagome yelled, tears forming in her eyes threatening to fall.  
  
"So now your attitude has changed I see."  
  
"Kagome no matter what your father and I have always been proud of you and have loved you. Don't worry about us." Her mother spoke.  
  
"No – please don't." Kagome pleaded.  
  
"Then will you be a good little mate?"  
  
"Kagome don't; you deserve so much more. After everything you deserve to be happy."  
  
"Mama-."  
  
"Leave while you can." Her mother struggled to say as Naraku choked her.  
  
"But-."  
  
"Run!" She yelled. Kagome stumbled back a bit, eyes wide as she turned to run.  
  
The metallic sent of blood filled the air the moment she took off. The tears fell; her mother was gone. Kagome didn't get far, only to the edge of the large vast garden when she was knocked down, Naraku on top of her.  
  
"Now look what you made me go do." His hot breath on her ear. Kagome cried out as Naraku dug his claws into her upper arms. Naraku quickly flipped her over in her moment of pain. "Now don't cry; the smell of it is sickening. Then again when coming from you-." He said grinning lowering down to kiss her roughly.  
  
Kagome's hand quickly shot up wrapping around his throat, her claws digging into his flesh as she pried him away from her. Naraku's own hand wrapped around her wrist as he tried to pull her hand away from his throat. Kagome let out another scream as he quickly broke her wrist taking her hand away from his throat.  
  
"Don't worry it will all heal in due time." He said grinning.  
  
Kagome struggled against him as he grabbed her right hand, which wasn't broken and held it over her head, as he straddled her waist. Kagome's eyes glowed for a moment before vines came out wrapping around Naraku pulling him off of her. Kagome quickly got up and took off while she had the chance, running as fast as she could.

* * *

"Yoko." Kuronue growled out. "We don't have time for this. By the time you two are done she might have already left." Kuronue said annoyed.  
  
"Blood." Kasumu said looking off in the direction he had just came from. "No it's- what?! What's he doing here?" He asked to no one when he smelt Kagome's parent's blood along with Naraku's sent.  
  
"Yoko do you smell it?" Kuronue asked looking in the direction he smelt Naraku.  
  
"Naraku...and Kagome's blood. It's faint though."  
  
"Let's go!" Kuronue yelled taking off with Yoko and Kasumu following.

* * *

Kagome didn't know where to go so she just ran. She couldn't go to the Ningenkai or risk more dying and she couldn't go to Spirit World for the same reason. No matter where she went it wouldn't matter somehow he would be able to get there. She knew that eventually she would begin to slow down and he would catch up; they always did.  
  
'Yoko.' She thought.  
  
Even times like these she thought of him. If she were to die at least she knew she had tied lose ends. She had fixed things with her parents, brought Kuronue back, and Yoko finally understood. Yusuke had Keiko and she was happy for them, the thought brought a small smile to her face as she ran. Everyone was happy and had their place, but she didn't. She had done everything she could, but now that everything had been said and done she felt like she was no longer needed.  
  
After some time Kagome finally stopped even though she knew Naraku hadn't. She looked at where she was and smiled. Yoko and her had come here once so long ago. There was a large waterfall with rocks on the sides, vines with small white flowers growing up them. The water above poured down onto the river below that Kagome now stood by. Behind her was a vast open grassy meadow, dark thick trees covering the outskirts. This place was wonderful at night allowing you to see the stars, giving her a feeling of peace.  
  
"If you think you can just run away you are sadly mistaken." Naraku said as he appeared in the clearing, his anger and annoyance showing in his eyes.  
  
"No – I can never run away." Kagome spoke looking at the sky. "So long ago I died but now here I am alive. I had cried when I was brought back; the fact Yoko hated me so much and wanted me dead ate away at me from the inside out. Now, I wipe away my tears; I will not run because I have changed as everyone does. You set Yoko and I up; killed everyone I knew and loved; my parents. I will not run because inside my heart screams with pride, I will kill you or die trying." Kagome spoke as she turned around meeting Naraku with hate, determination, and malice showing in her eyes; something that surprised Naraku a bit.  
  
"You can't kill me; if you think you can then you are more foolish than I thought."  
  
"Like I said; if I cant I will die trying."  
  
"So you will die for those that never cared for you? That have even tried to kill you?"  
  
"You made them want that. Because of you Yoko had hated me for so long along with everything else. The one to blame is you." She said in a cold voice pulling out her signature rose.  
  
"You plan to beat me with a plant?"  
  
"Us Dark Kitsunes always do so much better in the dark. Every time you had attacked my kind you did it in a place that they would have a disadvantage; where you made sure they couldn't use there powers in the dark. Such a coward you are."  
  
"Then why come here where you are at a disadvantage?"  
  
"Because I am not at one. When I left my family oh so long ago I became stronger and learned new thing, like how to control plants and to use what would make me weak stronger. But something I learned that can always come in handy is how to play an instrument."  
  
"I do not have time for -."  
  
Kagome smiled as the rose in her hand changed to a silver flute that had small vines growing on it with small leaves made of jade. As she began to play the sky above them grew dark as storm clouds quickly rolled in. A loud crash of thunder was heard, as the sky grew darker by the second as she continued to play. Soon the whole area was dark giving the false idea that it was night. In a matter of seconds the rain poured down like a waterfall. The two were drenched in a mater ten seconds if not less.  
  
"This is the flute of tears given to me by the Lady of the east after I saved her children. Now I have an advantage; my sent will be washed and the darkness will give me strength."  
  
"How amusing." Naraku said laughing as she vanished into the darkness. "Vixen; it does not matter. No matter what you do I will still over power you." He said as his eyes glowed a crimson red.  
  
He quickly caught the rose that was thrown at him like a dagger that was aimed at his head. Another was thrown from the darkness surrounding him cutting him just barely on his shoulder as he moved out of the way. Kagome quickly through another this time it hit him in the leg. Naraku quickly pulled it out crushing it in his hand; ignoring the small cuts he got from the thorns. He let out a growl, his eyes flashing red. Kagome's cries of pain were soon followed. Naraku quickly turned around catching her fist in his hand; she cried out collapsing as his eyes glowed again.  
  
"Now who has the upper hand?" He asked as the rain slowed down to a light sprinkle.

* * *

"No!" Kasumu yelled running over to Kagome's parent's dead bodies.  
  
"Kagome's sent still lingers here; she must have left not to long ago." Kuronue said looking around the area.  
  
"She's bleeding." Yoko said sniffing the air.  
  
"Her parents are dead." Kasumu said standing.  
  
"These are her parents?" Kuronue asked.  
  
"Naraku must have killed them." Yoko said looking over the bodies.  
  
"We should bury them." Kuronue said. "I'm sure Kagome would want it."  
  
"She came here to fix things with them and I am sure she did it."  
  
"Let's hurry up so we can go find Kagome." Yoko said as they made a quick burial.

* * *

"What?! I can't move – AH!" She screamed as another wave of pain came over her.  
  
"I have control over you; that means you are mine."  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"When I unfroze you I used my miasma; I took the liberty of putting it in you."  
  
"In me?" She asked, her voice sounding weak.  
  
"With anyone else it would have eaten them alive from the inside out. But you can say it was harbored in you for awhile. The question is what to do? I could have it kill you, paralyze you, basically anything I want." He said grinning as he kneeled down beside her; forcing her to look at him.  
  
"I will never be controlled by someone like you." She growled out.  
  
"But it seems you are." He said grinning again.  
  
"Think again." She said getting out of his grasp and back-flipping to across the clearing. Kagome pulled out her whip as she weakly stood. The miasma was slowly draining her of her energy; it took a lot to overpower it to the point to let her control her own body.  
  
"Why won't you just make this easy? I'm bored of playing-."  
  
"Playing?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"If I really wanted to I could have marked you long before now; but it just so happens I wanted to have some fun first." He said grinning at the look on her face.  
  
"Shit." She said under her breath.  
  
"Now." He said as he appeared behind her, the miasma in her paralyzing her again. Naraku wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him, his warm breath on her throat. "What will you do now? You are mine and all will soon see it." He said kissing the junction of her neck and shoulder.  
  
"Naraku." Yoko said in a deadly voice as he and the others appeared in the clearing.  
  
"How troublesome." Naraku said as his miasma filled the area, Yoko and the others checking on it as it seeped into their lungs and slowly eating away at them. "Soon they will be dead, unlike the two of us they cant breathe in my miasma for long without coming to their end." He spoke into Kagome's ear.  
  
"N-no." Kagome managed to say; tears welding up in her eyes threatening to fall any moment.  
  
"Make them leave; make them believe that you truly despise them and you wish to be with me and I will let them live. Would you rather them die or become my mate and let them live; either way you will be my mate."  
  
"I'll do it." Kagome said lowering her head.  
  
"The stage is set, you are the star now make them believe it." He whispered into her ear. Kagome wiped away her tears, putting on a cold face.  
  
"Yoko Kurama." She spoke in a bone chilling voice.  
  
"Kagome get away from him!" Kuronue yelled.  
  
"Why would I run from the one I love?"  
  
"What?" Kasumu said in disbelief.  
  
"What game does he have you playing?" Yoko asked.  
  
"The game has ended fox boy. I am done playing games, it's gotten so boring." Kagome said with a twisted smile placing on her face; one of her fangs showing.  
  
"I don't believe you." Kuronue said choking on some of the miasma.  
  
"Then don't; but I suggest you go now. My mate and I have better things to do than to play with two foxes and their little friend."  
  
"Your mate?" Yoko asked.  
  
"Naraku has been my mate for centuries you fool."  
  
"You lie, you have no mark." Kuronue said.  
  
"I am a fox you know, a simple spell and illusion can take care of that. Like I said we do have better things for you and since I no longer find any enjoyment in you and my so-called parents are dead... I no longer wish to keep up this role."  
  
"Kagome -."  
  
"I don't believe you!" Kasumu yelled. "I have known you since we both were kits-."  
  
"What ever he holds over it forget it; we can help you!" Kuronue said.  
  
"Fine; like I said you don't have to believe me, but if you won't leave." Kagome said smiling as four roses appeared ion her right hand as she held them like daggers.  
  
In her left hand that was down by her side four more appeared. Thunder echoed around them, the dark clouds still surrounding them. In another second the rain began to pour down drenching them in a matter of seconds. Kagome threw the four roses in her right hand at them. Two just barely missing Yoko as the other two went at Kasumu and Kuronue; they both jumped out of the way just in time.  
  
"Kagome, why are you doing this?" Kasumu asked.  
  
Kagome threw the four roses in her left hand at them to have them jump and land behind her, they were now between her and Naraku. The rain washed away the miasma enough so that it wouldn't harm Yoko and the others. Four new roses appeared in each hand as she turned to face them; her eyes landed on Yoko who seemed lost for words. She wouldn't be surprised if he went into his theory of her being behind Kuronue's death and go to take her life again.  
  
Kagome got into fighting stance raising her hands ready to throw her rose like daggers at any moment. Kuronue and Kasumu both looked like they weren't going to fight back and risk hurting her no matter what; but she couldn't say the same for Yoko. Come on, he just stopped being stubborn enough to realize what had actually happened. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Naraku grinning, obviously pleased at the situation.  
  
Kagome quickly threw the roses in her right hand at the three only to have four more appear replacing them as Kuronue, Kasumu, and Yoko jumped up dogged them yet again. Everything seemed to slow down as she watched them jump up into the air. The moment they all moved out of he way just enough to make it so she could attack him without it looking like she was trying to attack Naraku instead of Yoko and the others; she raised her hands crossing them above her making an X. She brought them down in one quick fluid motion throwing all eight roses in Naraku's direction.  
  
'Bulls-eye!' She shouted in her mind as all for of them hit Naraku.  
  
The moment they hit him his eyes glowed red again just before his puppet vanished leaving behind a small wooden doll. Kagome fell to her knees clutching her heart in pain. She could feel the burning of the miasma as it flowed through her veins. She could feel it, she was losing control over herself.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" Kasumu asked.  
  
"I knew you weren't telling the truth." Kuronue said kneeling down next to her.  
  
"Thanks for. Believing in me." She made out as she tried to fight off Naraku's power on her. "I'm sorry."  
  
"What?" Yoko asked finally speaking up.  
  
"Naraku is gaining control over my body." She weakly said.  
  
"So that was only some kind of puppet?" Kuronue asked.  
  
"Is there something we can do?" Kasumu asked.  
  
"Kagome -." Yoko said kneeling down next to her.  
  
"Let's take her to Koenma, he may know what to do." Kurama said finally regaining control again.  
  
'You didn't even let me talk to her!' Yoko yelled in anger at Kurama.  
'We need to get her to Koenma or we won't ever be able to tell her anything!' Kurama yelled back.  
  
Kagome was losing consciousness quickly as she began to fade in and out. Kurama held her with one hand while he pulled out his communicator with his other.  
  
"So this is the human that Yoko-." Kasumu was saying when he received a deadly glare from Kurama.  
  
"Botan is making a portal and Koenma is trying to find out a way to help her." Kurama said standing, holding Kagome bridal style.  
  
"Let's go." Kuronue said as a portal to the Reikai appeared.

* * *

Kagome had been placed in a spare room while Koenma and the others were busy looking for a way to help her. Koenma wasn't about to let this happen to her. She was his best Spirit Detective after all plus he had some weird kind of friendship with her, though by looking no one would never actually notice. Hiei was even helping, he held respect for her and he also considered her to be a sister. Yusuke who used to go out with her now considered her a friend and felt he owed her a lot. Because of her selflessness Keiko and him were back together.  
  
Pretty much everyone was helping trying to find a way to help, even Kuwabara was. They all considered her a good friend or in Hiei's case a sister and Kurama's case someone he loved. Kurama had refused to leave her side, in fear she would vanish. He wanted to be there so that when she woke up the first one she would see would be him. No one had a problem with it or dared to argue with him, well that was everyone except Yoko who was trying to get control again.  
  
Yoko felt something he hadn't felt for centuries. He was afraid and panicked, something he wasn't used to. After everything that had happened between Kagome and him he didn't want to lose her now. He wanted to at least be able to tell her how he felt; that he was sorry he never listened to her and the fact he didn't want to be without her. He could understand if she didn't want to be with him after everything but he wanted her to at least hear what he had to say first. But out of everything he refused to let Naraku have her.  
  
It was Naraku's fault that everything had happened. If it weren't for him none of this would have happened. Though what was so odd about it all if it weren't for him Kagome and him may have not ever met each other. Yoko watched her through Kurama's eyes longing to be the one sitting there beside her, to be able to touch her and hold her close; something he had always wanted but never been able to do.  
  
In the past he had been to afraid, yes afraid to admit how he felt about her. He was afraid she would reject him, his selfish pride would never let something like that happen to him, so he never said anything. In the end here he was, he had lost so much more. Yoko refused to let her go without a fight, he would do whatever he had to if it meant he could be with her.  
  
Kurama was happy that Yoko finally came to his senses. He had always felt something for Kagome, but because of what happened between the two they couldn't really be together. Yoko had always argued with him or tried to kill her and Kagome refused to be with him at the risk of Yoko.  
  
Kagome was the nicest most selfless person he had ever known. He didn't want Naraku to have her. She deserved more than that and the fact his blood boiled with rage at the thought of her with another. When she had been going out with Yusuke, even though no one may have even noticed it would drive him mad knowing she was with him.  
  
In truth he hadn't known her for that long then again none of them really did. Even though this was true it didn't seem to matter, she had changed all of their lives. It was the strangest thing, when he first saw her he immediately felt some kind of connection to her. Like he was meant to be with her and her him. There was just something about her that drew him to her even more as time went on.  
  
He didn't know what it was or why he felt this way about her in such a short amount of time but he felt like he had known her for years. Maybe it was the fact he shared his body with Yoko and the fact Yoko had known her for so long and his feelings that he had before the whole Naraku thing transferred to him.  
  
From the moment he had first saw her he immediately like her. Maybe the fact he was a bit possessive and selfish at times had to do with it. He blamed Yoko for those traits. Though no one would call him possessive or selfish and maybe just the opposite of that. He could be those things at times like when it came to Kagome. Kurama didn't care what the reason was or even if it was transferred feelings from Yoko, he didn't care he just knew he wanted to be with her.  
  
Kagome lay there before him; the blue silk sheets pulled up covering her. She seemed so weak as she lay there. Her skin looked a bit paler than usual and with her tossing and turning had him, no both of them worried. At some point Kurama found himself holding her hand only to smile when he realized she was holding onto his hand just as much as he was her. Both Yoko and him could feel Kagome's energy weakening meaning Naraku was gaining control over her. He transferred some of his own energy to her to help her in the fight against Naraku that was going on inside of her.  
  
"Kagome?" Kurama said once he saw her eyes slowly open.  
  
"Thank you." She said weakly.  
  
"Is he-."  
  
"No I can still feel his miasma in me but it isn't as strong. He must be planning something, I can feel it."  
  
"Kagome... I won't let him have you."  
  
"You shouldn't waist your time helping me." She said as their gazes  
locked.  
  
"But I want to. I don't care what happened in your past."  
  
'Let me out! I want to talk to her!' Yoko yelled inside Kurama's head.  
  
"I'm sorry for the way I treated you because of Yoko. I'm a bit surprised you are here."  
  
"Surprised? Look I understand, Yoko might have gotten out and tried to kill you. I don't hold anything against you."  
  
_'Kill her?!'_

_ **'Well you would have THEN! You were out for blood.'**_

_'I wasn't going to try and kill her.'_

**_'During that one mission we had to do with her and the others; when you got out you DID try to kill her.'_**

_ 'That was then and this is now. I'm not going to try to hurt her, I just want to talk to her.'  
_  
"Is something wrong?" Kurama asked snapping back to see Kagome looking at him with a sad look.  
  
"You and him arguing?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Uh – kind of. How did you know?" Kurama asked.  
  
"You had this far away look in your eyes, plus whenever I would say your name you wouldn't respond." Kagome said giving him a small smile.  
  
"He doesn't seem to want to leave me alone."  
  
"Sounds like him."  
  
"He want's to-." Kurama was cut off as Yoko took control once again.  
  
"I want to talk to you." Yoko said; his hand on Kagome's like Kurama's had only a second before.

* * *

I would first like to apologize for taking so long to update and for the fact I don't think this chapter is very good, or at least not as I would like. I had rewritten this chapter over and over again and ended up with this. But the good thing is I managed to update on all my stories at once! I thank everyone that reviewed, your reviews make my day and make me want to write more knowing that people actually like my story; or at least most do.  
  
That brings me to something I would like to say. If you do not like the pairing of my story or just plan out hate a certain character that is a main then don't even bother to review me. Ok if the reviewer at least took the time to read some of my story then reviewed telling me they didn't think it was good; I have no problem with that. But if you don't even take the time to read at least one chapter but you review flaming me because you hate Kagome/Yoko/Kurama pairings or you are just a plan out Kagome hater don't even bother reviewing just to tell me that. For everyone that does take time to read my story I thank you. I love to hear everyone's opinion about my stories but if you attack one of my stories for something stupid like that I don't want to even hear it.  
  
If anyone has any suggestions or ideas please tell me! They help out a lot and I always love to hear them! Now if you would now that you are done reading please review, because I just love it when you do!  
  
Inudemoness247 


	13. Chapter 13: To move on

**Chapter 13:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Inuyasha or YYH.**

* * *

Kagome's heart was racing a mile a minute. Yoko held onto her hand in a firm yet soft grip. The look in his eyes scared her. That look in his eyes – it was something she had wanted to see for so long but now she didn't. A look of pained love, love something she had wanted from him for so long. She wanted to run so she would never have to hear what he had to say but a part of her wanted to stay so that she could.  
  
Why now, after everything? It was just going to end up making everything hard and difficult. Why did he have to run after her, why couldn't he just leave the things like they were? Everything was so screwed up and he was making it worse without realizing it.  
  
"Yoko. I don't want to hear what you have to say." Kagome said sitting up right and looking away. Kagome went to pull her hand away but Yoko only held on tighter not letting go.  
  
"Kagome – please." Yoko pleaded. "Just listen to me; that's all I ask."  
  
"Yoko – why are you doing this?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"After everything – why now?!" Kagome asked turning her head and looking him in the eyes.  
  
"Because I want you to know what I have to say."  
  
"Look; what has happened is already done. There is no reason to talk about it any loner."  
  
"Kagome-."  
  
"You are only making things worse-."  
  
"No – Kagome whether you want to or not you will listen to what I have to say." Yoko said a bit more sternly.  
  
"Well then say it! I have problems and things I have to take care of besides waiting for you to say what you have to say!"  
  
"Why do you have to be so difficult?"  
  
"Yoko-."  
  
"Kagome look...I feel horrible for what I have done even if Naraku was partly to blame. I don't want that to come between us. We were friends right – let me help you."  
  
"I don't need your help Yoko."  
  
"Yes you do unless you plan on dying; you never were much of a fighter."  
  
"Times change Yoko."  
  
"I want to fix things back to the way they were."  
  
"Yoko if you honestly think things could be like they used to then you are foolish. I have fixed things as much as I can, by making you see what happened."  
  
"I wont let him harm you Kagome... you don't deserve it."  
  
"I don't need to hear this." Kagome said as she got out of his grasp and got out of the bed standing.  
  
"Kagome – wait. Kagome... don't you see? I love you." Yoko said grabbing her hand and stopping her. Kagome froze and slowly turned, her head down with her bangs covering her eyes. Yoko was completely caught off guard as she snatched her hand back only to slap him hard across the face.  
  
"How dare you." Her body was trembling with rage.  
  
"Kagome-." His hand was on his bruised cheek, hurt and sadness showing in the depths of his eyes.  
  
"How dare you say that –." Kagome looked up at him, their gazes meeting. He was taken back again by her tear-stained face and the hurt and anger showing clearly in her eyes.  
  
"But Kagome...I do love you." Yoko said taking a step closer. Kagome quickly pushed him away taking a step back away from him.  
  
"After everything...you say this to me now?! After you tried to kill me, called me a liar, accused me of being behind Kuronue's death...you have no right to tell me this!"  
  
"Kagome...I don't understand..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Kagome said coldly turning around and taking a step closer to the door. "I am tired of waiting for you I gave that up when I brought Kuronue back!" Kagome said in anger. "I refuse to wait for you-."  
  
"Kagome I love you now...I just want to be with-."  
  
"Well not everything ends up just as YOU want them to be. You think I'll just fall right back to you? Well I'm not Yoko. If I do live through this I will live my life away from this."  
  
"Kagome I am not letting you go." Yoko said grabbing her by her upper arm pulling her back into his chest, her still facing the other way. "Naraku managed to mess everything up once...and you left me; I'm not letting you go, not again." Yoko said softly wrapping his arms around her. The embrace both kept her from getting away and was gentle and loving.  
  
"Yoko let me go."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yoko we have both been through to much to ever be together, face it and let me go. You and I will never be together."  
  
"That doesn't matter to me; as long as I have you now."  
  
"You are only making things harder... Yoko-."  
  
"No Kagome. I refuse to loose you again. I won't let you go." He growled. "I know you still long for me as I do you."  
  
"No – I used to want to be with you but not any longer. All I want is to move on and I was, now it's your turn Yoko to move on." Kagome said in an icy tone. Yoko without realizing it dropped his arms letting Kagome to get away from him.  
  
"But-."  
  
"Can't you understand it? We weren't meant to be together." Kagome said turning around to face him.  
  
"So are you just going to go...and let Naraku take you?" Yoko asked bringing his cold gaze up to hers.  
  
"No; I won't let him just have me!"  
  
"You can't take him on by yourself!"  
  
"Yoko I don't have time to argue with you." Kagome said walking and opening the door.  
  
"I won't let him have you."  
  
"It doesn't matter because you won't have me." Kagome said walking out.  
  
"Kagome!" Yoko yelled running after her.

* * *

"Hey toddler have you found anything yet?" Yusuke asked as he walked in with the others.  
  
The whole gang had been searching for a way to help Kagome. They needed to find a way to take the miasma out of Kagome. While it was in her Naraku could control her body, kill her, or even use it to make her to submit to him. The problem with taking it out was that they had to do it without harming Kagome. She was a demon so if they tried to purify the miasma they might purify her.  
  
"No Yusuke." Koenma said tiredly.  
  
"Koenma." Kagome said walking in, all eyes went to her.  
  
"Kagome your awake." Kuronue said coming over to her.  
  
"I am leaving now. This time please refrain from sending someone after me."  
  
"Kagome you are my best...I didn't want you killed; none of us did."  
  
"I no longer owe you anything. I have paid off my debt to you-."  
  
"Kagome Yoko and I went after you because-." Kuronue was saying."  
  
"I know." Kagome said cutting him off with a cold voice. "He told me everything."  
  
"You're still going?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Oh course."  
  
"But I thought you-." Yusuke was saying.  
  
"What loved him? Him and I were never meant to be and I have realized that. We could never be together after all we have been through."  
  
"Kagome!" Yoko said running in, happy that he caught her before she left.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Kagome." Kagome turned to Hiei, a bit surprised to him using her name. Hiei walked out motioning for Kagome to follow him into the hallway.  
  
"Hu?" Yusuke said. "What's that all about?"  
  
"I wonder what he wanted to talk about." Kuwabara said  
  
"I wouldn't know." Kuronue said looking at the closed door.  
  
"So you didn't have any luck talking to her?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No."  
  
_'I don't blame her.'_ Kurama said

_**'I'm not going to just let her go knowing Naraku is waiting out there for her.'**_

_ 'If she want's to go... we are going to have to let her.'_ Kurama said sadly.

_**'I won't let Naraku have her!'**_

_ 'Would you let anyone have her?'_

_** 'What?'**_

_'If she chose someone else would you let her?'_  
  
_**'I...'  
**_  
_'Knowing you, you wouldn't. It isn't right to try and keep her. As much as I don't want to, we have to let her go so she can be happy. Wouldn't it be best if she was happy? Even if she isn't with us?'_  
  
_**'This isn't anyone, it's Naraku!'**_  
  
_'I know this.'_  
  
_**'I am going to at least help her!'**_  
  
_'Maybe this is more to her than you thought. He did after all kill basically all of her kind, even her own parents. He took everything away from her. If she truly wishes to take care of him on her own...then we must let her.'_

_**'Well I wont!'**_ Yoko said ending the conversation.

* * *

"Kagome." Hiei said turning around to face her.  
  
"Hiei don't try to stop me, this is something I must do."  
  
"I will not let you go till you convince me." He stated crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hiei." Kagome said smiling at him.  
  
"Kagome..." Kagome could tell it was hard for him to say.  
  
"I understand Hiei without you having to say it. In a way I look at you as a brother and I respect you as you do me."  
  
It was true; Hiei had grown to respect Kagome. She like him had gone through a great deal of emotional pain and suffering. Through all of it she didn't break down and fall into a depression, a hole of her own pain and sorrow. She didn't stay dead, she came back not letting what had happened hold her back. She lived and got stronger, learning from her experiences as he had in his life.  
  
Even though she had been through hard times she didn't let herself become a hard person. There was still something beautiful and pure about herself that she still had to this day, even if you had to look harder to find it.  
  
Hiei had somewhere along the line seen her as a sister. He wasn't just going to let her run off and get herself killed. Though Hiei also knew she wasn't an idiot and knew what she was doing. Still he couldn't help but worry about her. He wouldn't hold her back though he wouldn't let her go till he was convinced.  
  
"I will take care of Naraku on my own. He has killed my kind even my parents. None of them deserved any of this."  
  
"Take someone with you."  
  
"It won't be needed; I already have a plan. A way I can kill him and end all of this."  
  
"What about Yoko?"  
  
"I have done all I can for him. I have managed to get him to see the truth and in a way change it to something better."  
  
"Kagome – the fox won't just let you go at the risk of you dying or losing you."  
  
"That is why I am losing him. If he follows me it will make everything harder than it already is and may even end up dying himself."  
  
"He loves you."  
  
"I know but I won't let him die." She said sadly. "You know as much as I try not to I still love him. I don't want to but I do."  
  
"So you are pushing him away."  
  
"One day he will be glad that I am."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"I will try to keep them from following you."  
  
"This means a lot to me Hiei-."  
  
"Think nothing of it. I am not promising you anything I sad I would try." Kagome smiled at him. "What is your plan?"  
  
"Years ago I was given a power... I guess you could say it wasn't intended...I plan to use it to destroy Naraku."  
  
"I trust you know what you are doing."  
  
"I'm sure, knowing Koenma he will watch everything from that little t.v. of his."  
  
"I will to-."  
  
"Really? Even if it meant you having to watch me die?"  
  
"So the moment you wee dead I could go and kill him myself." Kagome laughed at this.  
  
"Should have known. Hiei...one thing I have learned in life is to not wait to say the things that are most important. Because I never told Yoko in the past of my feelings things that shouldn't have happened did. On day tell Yukina that you are her brother before it's to late as it was for me. She would not hate you because of your past; because when it comes down t it those things don't matter." Kagome said disappearing as soon as the last word escaped her mouth.  
  
"I will for you." Hiei said smiling sadly, sadness showing from the depths of his eyes. He quickly put on his emotionless mask before walking back into the room.

* * *

All heads turned to the door as Hiei walked in. They were all looking for Kagome trying to see if she was coming in behind Hiei. When Hiei shut the door with no Kagome they knew she had already left. Yoko glared angrily at Hiei for not keeping Kagome there where it was safe.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Hiei why didn't you keep her here!? You could have knocked her out or something!" Koenma yelled. His outburst receiving some glares from the others at the mention of harming her.  
  
"Where is she?" Yoko growled out.  
  
"She left."  
  
"Koorime; you could have kept her here!" Yoko yelled surprising them all. "Now Naraku is going to get her. Just imagine what that sick bastard will do to her if he doesn't kill her!" They had never seen Yoko like this. He was neither calm or collected like he usually was.  
  
"She wants to do this on her own fox. It was her wish so don't take your anger out on me." Hiei said with a heated glare.  
  
"She's going to get killed!" Yoko yelled. Kuronue was taken back by the sight of red seeping into his eyes; he had never known to see Yoko like this.  
  
"She knows what she is doing. Do you have no faith in her?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Yoko, calm down." Kuronue said. "This isn't helping anything."  
  
"The Apparition didn't help either."  
  
"All of you be quiet!" Koenma yelled.  
  
"If Kagome were to die couldn't you just bring her back to life again?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I highly doubt it." Koenma said sadly.  
  
"What? Why not?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I already brought her back once, father wouldn't allow it."  
  
"I'm not waiting around here to find out if she dies or not." Yoko said quickly.  
  
"Fox let her do as she wishes." Hiei said stopping him. "This is something she has to do on her own; you would only get in the way and complicate things."  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"Obviously a lot more than you do."  
  
"Then you should know I'm not letting her go, not after everything." Yoko said going through a portal before Hiei or anyone else could stop him.  
  
"George!"  
  
"Yes Koenma sir?"  
  
"Find Kagome and put her up on the screen. If I can't get her to stay I am going to at least find out what happens." Koenma said looking at the large t.v. Screen.  
  
"So all we can really do is watch?" Yusuke said sadly.  
  
"This isn't right." Kuwabara said as Kagome showed up on the screen.  
  
"Yet it is." Kuronue said looking at the screen along with everyone else.

* * *

Kagome was back in Makai. She scanned the area around her looking for any opposable threat before taking off. She just hoped Hiei could keep them from running after her. They would just make everything harder for her. The sooner she got this over with the better is all she had to say.  
  
She was sure that sooner or later Naraku would show up. He always did after all. Kagome was alone and in the Makai so of course he would come. For all she knew he was watching her that very moment.  
  
Yoko had been somewhat right when he said she wasn't a good fighter. Hey it was true on some levels. She was good at stealing things because the dark gave her a good advantage. She could use plants and such to kill someone like a gas poison. But when it came to hand to and she wasn't the best.  
  
Most of the missions Koenma had always given her never really dealt with hand to hand combat. If it came to it that she had to it wasn't like they were strong enough to be too much trouble. But Naraku was a different matter. He wasn't weak and with the miasma within her... definitely had an advantage over her. If he decided he didn't want her and she was a threat he could kill her with a snap of his fingers.  
  
Thankfully she had a plan, a way she could kill him. But being what she was, a demon she may be killed along with him. When it came down to it that didn't really bother her too much. She had lived and done all that she needed so her life wouldn't be a complete waste.  
  
Naraku had destroyed her whole life. He wouldn't go unpunished for all he had done. She would make him pay even if it meant her life. If he died it would all be worth while. She knew how she was going to do it but she didn't know what it might all do. Kill him yes, her maybe; but if others where there she couldn't be sure if they would live.  
  
Kagome was sure Yusuke and the others wouldn't go after her if she really didn't want them to. Yoko was different; the damn fox was just too stubborn and arrogant. She didn't want him or any of them to get killed. It was because of her that they had been dragged into all of this; but she wouldn't let them get killed for it.  
  
She knew Yoko would be difficult so she was prepared for it. Kagome had to try and push him away. Yoko could live without her she knew that. She just hoped he could and could move on; he was going to have to.  
  
"I knew you would come back." A voice said as Kagome stopped in a grassy field that stretched as far as the eye could see.  
  
There was a cool breeze out swaying the slightly tall grass bending it to its will. Dark gloomy rain clouds covered the sky. Even though the sky looked dark and gloomy Kagome felt full alert and awake. A feeling that couldn't be described by words really, something you had to feel in order to really understand. She felt anxious and for some reason she wasn't even scared. Even with the knowledge of what was to come.  
  
"Good, you saved me the trouble of finding you." Naraku continued grinning at her.  
  
Kagome knew she should feel something at that moment as she started at him as she grinned. Strangely it was like everything had vanished suddenly leaving her numb. What she couldn't answer was, was it a good or a bad thing? She didn't know, then again did she really want to? Maybe it was all an effect of the miasma that coursed through her very being.  
  
"What no hello?" Naraku asked when Kagome had yet to say something. He narrowed his eye at her. "I do not like you not talking." He said in a colder tone.  
  
"It's not like you would like what I have to say any ways." Kagome answered in a monotone voice. Naraku grinned at her.  
  
"I see you're learning; good. My pet you may become better even yet. See I told you-."  
  
"Shut up." Kagome said cutting him off. "If you think I came to be your mate you are sadly mistaken." Naraku's smile quickly turned back into a frown.  
  
"Fine act this way if you want. It means no difference when I can control you." He said, his eyes glowing red once again as the miasma worked to control her body. "Though if you were planing anything; I suggest you forget it."  
  
_'I will win this, just a little longer.'_ Kagome thought smiling sadly on the inside.

* * *

Yoko ran through the forests of Makai in a torrent searching for Kagome. All he needed was a trace, the faint smell of her sent, anything. He refused to lose her now. After everything he was given a chance to be with her again when Koenma brought her back. He understood the young ruler even if he never had stated his plans out loud. Koenma had brought Kagome back, had sent him or well Kurama to that school just to meet her again. He messed up her dates with Yusuke so they wouldn't stay together, in the end that had nothing to do with it though. Koenma had put Kagome and him on missions together along with everything else to get them together.  
  
He couldn't be sure why he did it or if it was already thought of when he brought Kagome back to life. Of course he had brought her back so she could be a Spirit Detective for him. Maybe over the time Koenma had gotten to know her as she worked for him he thought of the plan. It could have been Koenma did care for Kagome, as a friend.  
  
Was it maybe underneath the young ruler he did care? That he somehow saw the pain and heartache Kagome was surrounded by? It could have been he didn't want Kagome to stay like she was. To get her back to her old self either she needed to settle things with Yoko or maybe just have him back in her life.  
  
No matter the reason Yoko was grateful for what the young ruler had done. Without him he would have never been able to see Kagome again. He would have eventually have died still thinking everything had been because of Kagome, never knowing of her love for him. Sadly it seemed he realized a little to late; Yoko hoped he could some how get her back. Then again had he ever had her?  
  
Of course he had loved her so long ago before it turned to hate. All the while she had loved him even though he didn't really know or just didn't believe it. When Yoko had finally realized and also realized he still loved her she had given up. Yoko had never had not loved her; he always had loved her. Even when he wanted her dead... his pain of his friend's death just covered it and her coming back brought it back to the surface.  
  
Yoko hoped he really wasn't too late. Had she really given up completely on him? Had she actually moved on? He hoped and somewhere knew she still loved him like he did her. He wanted her so badly; he loved her so much...yes he loved her. He had never loved anyone really but he did love her. He loved her to the point it hurt. Every second not having her with him pained him...something had had always felt over the years. Even after she died and even when he had begun sharing a body with Kurama, only he didn't realize this pain was out of his love for her till now.  
  
The thought of him losing her because of that bastard...yet again tore him up inside. Slowly it was eating her up alive and he felt one day it would consume him. If she died again... he wouldn't be able to bare it. He would probably end up killing himself. What an ending that would be for the legendary Kitsune bandit Yoko Kurama. To kill himself over the pain and grief of the loss of the one he loved so much after all he had done to defy death and stay alive.  
  
His life was sad really; both of their lives were. Their lives were like a sad, tragic, fairy tail or like one of those old legends about two lovers. Kagome's life was sad, all of it was actually. She herself was tragic along with her life story. Would the two of them have a sad ending like those in the legends? Yoko refused to let that happen. They would have their happy ending. He would be damned if they didn't; after all they had been through. Kagome deserved it and he did to, didn't they? Wouldn't they be able to live happily ever after?

* * *

**Ok I finally got this typed and posted so I hope it was all right. I already have the ending all planned out and everything that's going to happen. Then again I might just change my mind; LOL. But you will just have to wait and see if they get their happy ending. Not much to say but that I have only like a week left of summer vacation till I'll be forced to return to the prison. So sad, is it not? Well any ways do me a favor and review telling me how it was. Bai-bai for now!  
  
_Inudemoness247_**


	14. Chapter 14: To be

_**Things Never Change**_

_Chapter 14 : To be_

_Disclaimer: We should all know by now and I will say it again; I do not own Inuyasha or YYH._

* * *

Yoko was still running around Makai trying to find Kagome. Worry now consumed him and he fastened his pace. He knew something wasn't right, meaning something was wrong with Kagome; he could feel it. It was probably Naraku, that's what worried him so much.

"Fox; what are you doing?" Yoko stopped and turned to see Hiei.

"Kagome is in trouble! It is all your fault to Koorime. If you would have just-."

"She choose to do this. It is her life so stop trying to control it."

"What is wrong with all of you! She's going to die. I guess I am the only one that doesn't want that to happen."

"Do you think I want her to die?!" Hiei said, now pinning Yoko to a tree with his sword at Yoko's throat.

"You must if you do nothing to help or even stop her!" Yoko said in anger as he got away from Hiei's grasp.

"You out of anyone can't talk fox." Hiei said bitterly. "It was because of you that she is now like this. She is smarter than you realize. She has her own reasons as to why she is doing this."

"Get out of my way."

"I told her I would keep you from reaching her and I will do that."

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

It was only a matter of time now. Naraku was here as well as her. Kagome only hoped that Hiei could keep everyone, or well mainly Yoko from following her. Though she hated to admit it she did still loved him, till the point it hurt. If Yoko came he would be killed when she killed Naraku. It was for his own good that he stayed away whether he realized it or not at the time.

"In case you have forgotten you are mine. If I wanted I could have you kill yourself right here and now."

"Not before I kill you, you low life bastard." Kagome said in disgust watching him, incase he made a move.

"I highly doubt that dear. Why do you struggle against me? Do not tell me you still long for that fox." He said taking a step forward.

"That is no concern of yours; because you will never have me." Kagome said taking a step backwards, away from him.

"That is where you are wrong my dear, I already have you." He said grabbing her by her upper arm, her eyes going wide. "You can feel it can't you? The miasma coursing through your veins at this very moment."

He was right, she could feel it. It gave her this burning feeling, like it was eating away at her from the inside out; for all she knew it was. He was making her bend to his will, or at least trying to. Sure it hurt and burned, but she would win this one way or another.

"Naraku!" Naraku loosened his grip a bit turning to the speaker f the voice.

"Why Inuyasha, this is a surprise." Naraku said smirking.

"What are you up to now? Is this another one of your incarnations?" Inuyasha asked unsheathing his sword.

"No, actually you may want to meet her."

"I don't care about some wench-!"

"She has the jewel that lead to Kikyo's demise." Naraku said cutting him off.

Why couldn't she move? It felt like she was frozen like ice. She couldn't even talk it seemed. The half-breed, Inuyasha is what Naraku had called him was now looking at her. Her eyes were frozen on him, he stood a little ways away from her. His eyes showed a bit of shock and disbelief. Soon his eyes hardened turning back to Naraku.

"You were the one that killed her!" Inuyasha yelled in anger. "It is because of you that she is dead you bastard!"

"What have you come for revenge?" Naraku said letting go completely of Kagome.

"I'll kill you for what you did to Kikyo!"

"I don't have time for this." Naraku said taking a step back. "Kill him." Naraku instructed.

That was all he had to say as Kagome lost any control she had left. Kagome quickly got into fighting mode. Inside she was telling - no screaming at herself to stop; but that seemed to have no effect on her.

"Sending others to do your work huh? You coward!"

With a flick of her wrist four black roses appeared in her hand. Kagome quickly threw all four at him, each one hitting him. Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome who was holding a single rose in her right hand.

"Why you - if you wanna fight; you're going down." Inuyasha said raising his massive blade above his head. "Wind Scar!"

Inuyasha swung his sword down. Naraku jumped back going to a safe distance from the fight. Kagome quickly jumped back, just barely missing the attack. The rose in her hand quickly transformed into a whip as she went to attack Inuyasha.

"Kagome." Kagome stopped immediately after Naraku said he name, just before she delivered the blow to Inuyasha. "Isn't she wonderful?" Naraku asked walking up behind her.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, keeping his guard up.

"She looks almost exactly like Kikyo." Naraku said grinning as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's frozen form.

"Some incarnation of yours will never be like-."

"I told you before half-breed she is not one of my incarnations. Obviously you weren't listening."

"So explain how you got her to work for you?"

Suddenly in a blink of an eye Kagome had her clawed hand going through Naraku's chest. His warm liquid blood ran down her arm, covering it in a crimson blanket. Naraku frowned at her as his hand shot out grabbing her by the throat raising her up into the air, her hand coming out of his chest.

"Why do you still fight me when you know you can not win?"

"I - I can win." Kagome chocked out trying to breath.

"Kill him then return to me." Naraku said throwing her onto the ground before vanishing.

"Naraku!!!" Inuyasha yelled in rage.

"He's gone." Kagome said sadly lowering her head.

"Well aren't you going to try and kill me? You work for him right?"

"No, no I don't. He tries to control me with the miasma that's in me."

"His miasma?"

"I'm sure you remember when he was taking about the jewel? Well it's inside me I guess you could say. Because it is the miasma can kill me; like its eating me from the inside out."

"So why did you attack me before?"

"I let him have control so he would get close enough, why else? You can leave now."

"Hey where are you going wench?" Inuyasha asked as she stood up.

"To kill Naraku; I was going to when you showed up."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you were here." Kagome said walking off.

"Hey get back here!" Inuyasha yelled but Kagome ignored him, walking off.

* * *

Yoko narrowed his eyes at Hiei, the one thing keeping him from Kagome. If she died he would make sure the hybrid did as well.

"She asked you to make sure I wouldn't reach her?"

"It's for your own good fox."

"If her dying is my own good than I want what's wrong."

"I can't let you."

_'Kagome...she's near.' _Yoko thought the moment he sensed her.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Yoko said running his hand through his hair pulling out a seed. "I don't have time for this." He said tossing the seed onto the ground, a poison coming out knocking Hiei unconscious.

* * *

That half-breed by the name of Inuyasha messed everything up. She could have killed Naraku right then. Then again she could have still done it, but at the price of Inuyasha's life. Why did she care? She didn't even know who he was. Maybe because him and her were on the same boat. Naraku had both messed up their lives but she didn't know that at the time. She was to nice, what had happened to the person she was not to long ago.

After Koenma brought her back she had become cold and heartless, but after she saw Yoko again...it all melted away and shattered like glass. Why had her life become this way? Would it have been better if she had never run into Yoko? Yes maybe it would have, she might have never died and never would have met Naraku. So many could have been saved if she hadn't done certain things. Sadly she couldn't change the past.

"Kagome." Kagome froze at the sound of his voice. She could already feel tears building up in her eyes just from hearing his voice.

"Yoko." Kagome said in low tone lowering her head a bit, a hint of sadness could be heard in her voice. If not by that you could feel it in her aura.

"Please don't go; don't do this."

"I'm sorry - I must." Kagome said turning around.

"I don't want you to; I just want things to be like they were."

"I have no choice now, but to do this."

"Please; I just want to be with you now." Yoko said bringing her to him; holding her close to him as though she would vanish any moment. "If only I could have told you how I felt and not have been so scared - then maybe I could have saved us from this."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said burying her face in his chest as he rested his chin on her head.

"I'm afraid to lose you."

"If only we could stand like this for the rest of time."

"We can."

"No we can't - our fates have been decided and we must live with that now."

"No we don't; we can change them. Let me help you; you don't have to fight him on your own."

"Yes I do; if you follow me you will die."

"Would that be so bad? I would rather follow you into death than live a moment longer without you."

"You've done it before."

"Yes and I know what it's like. I don't want to feel that again. Stay with me, even if it is for just right now."

"For now...I want to be with you." Kagome said holding him close to her, as if she were trying to hold something as close as she could just so she knew she was alive at that moment; alive with him.

"Really? Will you stay with me?"

"I will... for now at least."

"Why do you wish to leave me so badly?" Yoko asked resting his head on her head.

"Because I have to - I can not just ignore Naraku. I could try but he would still be there... after me; haunting me."

"Please let me help you." Yoko said as Kagome released herself from the embrace, taking a step back away from him.

"I don't need your help with this; I'm sorry Yoko."

"Yes you do!"

"I already know how to end this and to bring him to his demise. I can do this on my own but I don't want to kill you in the process." Kagome said turning her back to him.

"What do you plan to do?" Yoko asked.

"That is something you shouldn't worry about."

"Just tell me this; will it kill you?"

"That is something I can not tell you. Not because it will, only because I don't know."

"I'm not letting you do it if it may kill you." Yoko said reaching out to grab her only for Kagome to step just out of his reach before he could grab her.

"It will all be worth it if he dies. After all he has done... that bastard deserves to die and he will; I will be the one to make sure that happens." Kagome said full of determination and her hate for the one that had turned her world upside down so drastically.

* * *

Koenma as well as everyone else were all in Koenma's office watching the large screen showing Kagome on it. Yusuke hated being there and not being able to go help Kagome; everyone in the room felt that way. The only thing they could do is sit there watching a screen as Kagome brought herself to what they all felt as her death. She had somehow or another become someone close in their lives. Whether it be friend, a family kind of relationship, or something else; in Yoko's case someone he loved with all his soul.

It was like some sad tragic movie they were all watching on the screen as they watched Kagome and Yoko but the difference was they couldn't go save them get their happy ending. They all wanted to go so badly but Koenma refused to let them, and without his permission they wouldn't have a portal to get there or any way to the Makai. Koenma wanted her to live as much as any of them did but he knew he couldn't send them.

Koenma had known Kagome more than most of them had. He knew what she had gone through when she was brought back. When He originally brought her back... she was a wreak.

_**Flashback ...**_

_"Hello Kagome, welcome back to the world of the living..." Koenma said sitting at his desk looking at a shucked up Kagome standing before him. _

_Kagome was wearing a tattered, dirty, and blood stained Black kimono. Cuts and bruises could be seen on her pale white skin. Dried blood stained her face as well as her limbs. Her long black silk hair was slightly messed up. Though it was her eyes that caught you. So many things could be seen in them. They had a far away look in them, shock, hurt, pain, anguish, an unbelievable sorrow, but what was so strange was the hollow empty look they managed to still have. As though they allowed you to see straight into her soul; a soul that was empty._

_"W- where am I?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice._

_"You are in World; I am Prince Koenma."_

_"You - you said I was alive?"_

_"You are very much indeed." Koenma said trying smile and enlighten the situation a bit. He could not help but pity her._

_"Why? I should be dead." Kagome said, sorrow and pain showing in her words._

_"I brought you back, so that you would work for me."_

_"Why?"_

_"I was sure you would like another chance at life and I knew you would be prefect for the job. I would like you to become one of my Spirit Detectives."_

_"Do I have to?"_

_"No you don't. If you chose not to you can return to death as you were. Though if you become one of my Spirit Detectives you can start over and live again. You would remain as you are, a demon; though you would live in the human world. You could go to the Makai as you wish at any time, and go and do what you wish as long as it isn't killing the humans."_

_"But I would work for you?"_

_"Yes; when I have a mission for you, you will report here."_

_"What - what about Yoko?"_

_"He knows nothing about this and he wont. You are safe from him."_

_"He will come after me." Kagome said lowering her head, her bangs covering her face._

_"Kagome... I know what you had to go through was difficult and hard for you, both physical and emotionally. I will not make you start working for me until you think you are ready to."_

_"I will."_

_"What?"_

_"I will take the job." Kagome said, her voice stronger as she pushed the sadness to the back of her mind as she tried to forget._

... _**End Flashback**_

"Koenma just let me go!" Yusuke yelled taking Koenma out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry Yusuke but I can't."

"It would be wise for you to stay here detective." Hiei said groggily as he appeared in the room.

"Hiei? What happened to you?" Yusuke asked.

"I wouldn't suggest you go." Hiei said ignoring Yusuke's question; he really didn't want to say he got knocked out by one of those seeds of Yoko's.

"What and just watch this?!"

"We should go help." Kuwabara said.

"I understand, it's hard watching this happen to two people you know so well." Botan said sadly as she gazed at the screen.

"Kagome knows what she is doing, this is for your own good." Hiei said leaning against the wall turning his gaze to the screen that showed Kagome and Yoko.

* * *

The day had been long and now the sun in Makai was setting. It was saddening for Kagome to watch, with the thought that this could be the last time she may ever see one with the promises of death so close. The red, blue, and purple hues all mixed together so beautifully. But no matter how beautiful it was saddening.

Kagome sat on a cliff outside a cave that lead to one of Yoko's secret homes. Yoko was sitting behind her with his arms around her, holding her tight. They both wanted to memorize the moment, so no matter what they would remember this moment; because it could be their last time like this together.

As the more time that went on the more Yoko didn't want to let Kagome go. He didn't want her to leave with the thought he may never see her ever again or if he did it may be her dead lifeless corpse. If only time could stand still for them, then maybe they could be happy. If this moment would never end, he could and would be happy with that. It was the simple times like this that made you enjoy life and made you happy that you were alive. For them it was that simple moment of being held in the others arms.

"Kagome if only things could have been different."

"Things happen for a reason, even if we don't like them or even know why."

"But if things were different you and I could still be together; you and I could of have the life we deserved."

"Maybe they could have been but fate hasn't been kind to either of us."

"I love you Kagome."

"As do I." Kagome said smiling as she looked at the setting sun.

"Then be mine." Yoko said looking at her as she turned her head looking him in the eyes.

"W-what?" Kagome asked.

"Become mine, I want to be with you like I have always wanted to."

"Yoko... I can't. I could die tomorrow."

"So let us live now; if you were to die I would want to know you were mine. That way in death and in the next life - no matter where I would always be able to find you. Please -."

* * *

Inside Naraku's castle Naraku was fuming as he watched his own screen showing Kagome and Yoko. How dare she, she was his and his alone. Yet there she was in the arms of that fox. He would make her pay for her insubordination. In the end she would learn, yes she would. Kagome would be bowing at his feet begging for forgiveness.

_"Please Kagome... be my mate." Yoko asked, love showing clearly in his warm eyes. _

"_Even if you were to die, I would never take another mate. I would wait as long as time itself to be with you again."_

_"Yes." Kagome said smiling ear to ear, love and warmth showing in her eyes as she looked at Yoko; the one she had always loved._

The screen turned off as Kagome and Yoko moved in to kiss. Red was now seeping into the white parts of Naraku's eyes, making his eyes completely red with his natural red eye color. He would kill the fox and make the bitch suffer, bleed, and cry out in pain. It mattered not if she became the fox's mate, she could still become his in the end. With that thought Naraku stormed out of the room.

* * *

It was now dark in Koenma's office except for the large screen that still showed Kagome and Yoko. They had all fallen asleep at their own places; Koenma at his desk, Hiei against the wall, and the rest scattered about on the floor. Well that was till someone woke up.

"Ah!" Kuwabara screamed making everyone wake up.

"What the hell?! I'm trying to sleep!" Yusuke yelled hitting Kuwabara who was laying not to far from him.

"Ew!" You could hear Botan and Keiko screaming.

"George turn that off!" Koenma yelled.

"Go Yoko!" Yusuke yelled cheering just before the screen went blank.

"Yusuke!" Keiko yelled hitting him.

"At least he's getting some." Yusuke complained.

"Well it looks like they have made up." Koenma said rubbing his temples as he tried to rid his mind of the sight he just saw of Yoko and Kagome.

* * *

**I would first off like to apologize for taking SO long to update. I know its been like two months if not more and I'm sorry. I've just been so busy with school work that I have been piled with as well as other things. But I hope this chapter was alright and not to rushed. Well now at least Kagome and Yoko are mates, lol but they sill have the whole Naraku thing to worry about. Will things end happily for them? Well any who hope you all enjoyed the chapter! That's all for now, bai-bai!**

_**Inudemoness247**_


	15. Chapter 15: Farewells

_**Things Never change**_

**Chapter 15:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH.**

It was early morning when Kagome woke up. Yoko laid asleep next to her in bed still fats asleep. She smiled down on him before bringing her hand up to her neck. Kagome slowly stood up getting out of bed, trying not to wake Yoko in the process. Grabbing her top to her outfit wrapping it around her she walked over to the mirror next to the bed on her left. She examined the mark and saw it had already healed over leaving a small mark behind.

Kagome smiled fondly at the mark before looking around the room. The room had the finest of things; this was after all one of Yoko's hideouts. Fine jewelry, silks, and objects filled the room in treasure chests. With all these things he should have an outfit for her to wear. Kagome walked to a wardrobe on the wall in front of the bed and opened it. Fine outfits filled it made from the finest of silks. Kagome finally came across one that looked like it would fit her just fine. It was a white fighting kimono with matching pants like the ones Yoko always wore and a black sash. She quickly put it on and pulled her hair back in a low ponytail, her black tail wrapped around her waist.

Yoko and her had finally after all these years become mates; maybe they would have their happy ending after all. Kagome could only hope for that with the thought of the two of them being happy. She was of course happy as can be; the man she had loved for so long was hers as she was his but couldn't help but be sad with the thought of the possibility of dying and leaving him behind. If she died she would always be able to find Yoko in the after life now, they were now connected not only with their hearts but their souls as well.

Kagome walked back over to her side of the bed bending over and kissing Yoko lightly on the forehead before pulling out one of her roses. She held the rose gently so that she wouldn't bruise any of the petals. She gently laid it down on the pillow next to Yoko bringing her finger up to her mouth quickly as the thorn pricked her finger.

'That's odd.' She thought looking at the blood on her fingertip.

"Bye Yoko, I'm off."

* * *

She needed to find Naraku, that was all she had left to do now. Once he was dead she would have nothing more to regret; that is unless she didn't make it and she was forced to leave Yoko alone and there was a good chance that things would come to that. She was sure Naraku would come to her, surly pissed about what had happened between Yoko and her the night before. She was sure he was, somehow she could feel it in her very veins.

The sky above was growing darker by the minute as the winds blew against her violently. The winds wrapped around her strongly as though they were trying to hold her so that she could not walk farther. Thunder and lightning echoed strongly around here as dark clouds moved in quickly due to the winds. It would be pouring rain any minute. That's when Kagome felt it, he was near and was beyond pissed.

"You bitch." His words full of malice and rage. They seemed to wrap around her tightly choking her on the spot. Kagome struggled to breath as Naraku continued. "You dare think you can just give yourself to that fox? I will kill the bastard, I'll even let you have the pleasure of letting you watch as I drain him dry."

Tears were brought to Kagome's eyes as she was forced to her knees by Naraku's raging power. His eyes bore into her own and for the first time in a long time as she looked into his crimson eyes she was afraid. His aura alone had her skin crawling, her mind screaming for her to run but she couldn't even if she wanted as the power surrounded him bound her to the spot.

Lightning crackled as it stretched across the sky with a final boom as it struck ground somewhere nearby. The winds blew in her face, a small cut on her face was made by the shear force of the wind.

"You knew you belonged to me. Yet you went and did exactly what I didn't want you to. You will pay for your subordination and you will learn one way or another." Lightning struck the ground between them as the rain fell drenching them both in a matter of seconds.

"I told you I will never be yours." Kagome choked out.

"If you think that just because you mated with that low bastard you are surely mistaken, you can and will still be mine. Incase you haven't forgotten I can control your every move."

"I'll die before I let that happen."

"You will die only when I let you die. Until then you are mine." He growled out, his eyes glowing red as he spoke.

"You do not control my life." Her words infuriated Yoko even more.

"I think I should remind you just who I am and what power I hold above you." Naraku said walking over to her grabbing her by her upper arm pulling her up so that he could look into her eyes.

* * *

"What is that bastard doing!" Yusuke yelled in rage as he watched Kagome's eyes go wide on the screen in Koenma's office.

Everyone sat watching as Naraku held Kagome firmly miles away from them in Makai. None of them wanted to stay there and watch as this happened to her; so why were they still there?

"I'm sick of sitting around and watch this crap!" Yusuke yelled fed up with it. "I don't care if she doesn't want my help but I'm not going to just sit here and watch my friend die! She will just have to get the fuck over it!"

"Urameshi is right!"

"I agree, it would be best if we interfered." Hiei said.

"Good; Botan!"

"I have a portal already ready sir."

"Well let's go!"

"Yusuke wait!" Keiko yelled but Yusuke had already left before she could finish her words.

"Don't worry Yusuke will be fine." Botan said smiling. "It's Kagome who we should be concerned for." Botan said in worry.

"Kagome is a full fledged demon, she would have a better chance than Yusuke wouldn't she?"

"In normal circumstances yes but this is Naraku and he has the upper hand over her because of the miasma flowing through her. She will need all the help she can get." Koenma said in worry.

* * *

Yoko had had the best night of sleep in what seemed like years, that was till his dreams had turned into nightmares. Yoko bolted straight up in his bed, sweat on his forehead. He wiped the sweat off with his hand before rubbing his temples. It was just a dream and nothing more, Kagome was safe in sound next to him. Or at least he thought till he realized he couldn't feel her presence. Yoko quickly looked at where she previously was, panic consumed him when he couldn't see her or feel her presence anywhere around. His eyes sadly looked at the dark rose laying next to him, he knew it was Kagome's.

He slowly reached over picking up the rose in his right hand. He already knew what the message she had left would say, that she was leaving going after Naraku alone. He sadly tossed the rose into the air; it stopped in midair as a hologram of Kagome appeared before him.

_"By the time you are watching this I would have been long gone. I am sorry to say good bye like this but I knew I wouldn't be able to say good bye after you woke up, I wouldn't be able to bare it or knowing you could die if you came with me. Please don't hate me I do this because I want you to live not dying because of me. I will always love you and maybe I will be able to see you again. I am sorry and I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me though it looks like I have to say goodbye for now; farewell."_

Her picture faded from view as the rose lowered itself back down and into Yoko's hand. She had left, he had feared this may happen. It had been the happiest moment of his life as he fell asleep with her in his arms the night before. Though if she thought he was just going to let her do this on her own she was sadly mistaken.

"You wont be dying if I have anything to say about it." Yoko said with a determined look in his eyes as he stood up before getting dressed and ready to run after her.

* * *

Kagome cried out in pain as the miasma ate away at her from the inside out. It wasn't enough to kill her straight away but the pain was intense as it slowly ate away at her. It was a slow painful torture that she wished would end, though she knew it would soon. It would all come to an end soon it was only a matter of time. Soon Naraku would be dead and all of this would be over and Naraku would help her without him ever knowing until it was to late.

At this thought Kagome inwardly smiled at the thought of it. He would bring himself to his own demise; the fool. He actually thought he could control her. That she would be his, he was wrong. She would kill the bastard whether she lived or not.

"When will you learn? This grows old."

"You grow old and how you think you have some claim on me." Kagome said through the pain. Her eyes shot daggers at him.

"Because I do my dear." He said with a twisted smile on his face.

"You bastard! Get off of her!" Both Kagome and Naraku's head snapped over to where Yusuke and the others were.

"Can't you ever leave your little friends behind; I am tired of their interfering."

"Kagome we aren't letting you do this alone." Yusuke said.

"Leave now." Kagome said in an icy voice, a voice that they had never had directed at them before. "I have no wish for you to be here. This is something you wouldn't understand, then again Hiei might seeing as he is a full demon."

"Though I know when enough is enough. This is ridicules, there is no way you will come out of this alive if you continue this." Hiei said in his usual monotone voice.

"So are you finally giving in my dear." Naraku said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Never will I submit to the likes of you." Kagome said ripping herself free from his grasp.

"Shot gun!" Yusuke yelled as he released his attack on Naraku on for the shear power of his aura to diminish the attack leaving Naraku untouched. "What the fuck!?"

"It didn't even touch him!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Your pathetic attacks can not harm me." Naraku said annoyed with the group. Naraku quickly turned around grabbing Kagome by her throat. He enjoyed seeing her gasp for air as he tightened his grip. "Kill them." He growled out, his eyes a dark shade of red as her heart seemed to stop for a second.

Her whole body froze as the air around her seemed to pulse. Suddenly the thirst for blood was calling out to her as in the back of her mind she screamed out though her screams did not reflect on the outside. Naraku grinned evilly as he placed her down, his miasma was running ever inch of her body consuming her. He knew he had full control when a red aura surrounded her, similar to his own.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Yusuke asked.

"Naraku has her under his complete control. She will now only listen to him meaning she is now our enemy." Hiei said with cold eyes.

"I cant fight her! Plus she's a girl its against my code."

"Then fool you will die."

"This is Kagome, she-." Yusuke was saying when Hiei cut him off.

"The Kagome you knew is gone. You have never seen what she can really do, I have. I was able to see her once in her true state and I warn you, if you do not fight back then you have no chance of living."

Kagome grinned, the promise of blood hung in the air. Her eyes were deadly and held a look of death in them. The lush green land around them green dark - black, like her trademark rose. The howling winds blew against her back as the rain pounded on her. Her hair clung to her back as her clothes stuck to her body not leaving much for the imagination. In all with the lightning stretching across the sky behind her she looked deadly, bringing chills to Yusuke and Kuwabara's bones.

Vines started to grow all over the ground out of what seemed like nowhere beginning at Kagome's feet. Small rose buds began to blossom off of them, just as dark as the sky above. The thorns cutting the spirit detectives flesh as it continued to grow past them. The seemingly frail roses were not damaged in anyway by the strong winds or rain. Them themselves appeared just as deadly as their mistress.

Kagome snapped her fingers and the vines bolted up slashing at the detectives. Hiei quickly moved to dodge was brought down by the think vines. In a flash Kagome appeared behind him her claws grazing over his flesh. Hiei took quick action unsheathing his blade cutting himself free. Kagome back flipped missing Hiei's sword when he moved to stab her with his blade. She quickly retorted with a rose whip that she quickly formed out of a single rose, its thorns just barly hitting Hiei as he jumped back but hit Yusuke and Kuwabara dead on.

"I was not lying when I said she would kill you detective." Hiei said dodging her whip again.

"Then I'll have to try to knock her out." Yusuke said preparing to attack.

"I'm not fighting her!"

"Then go for Naraku!" Yusuke yelled preparing his attack. "Spirit gun!" He yelled as his attack went to his her in her shoulder but missed as she seemed to disappear into the shadows and appear behind him throwing several rose like daggers a him.

Yusuke quickly jumped down missing them by an inch. Hiei took this chance to speed at her with his blade only to be stopped as a wall of thorn covered vines appeared blocking him. Three more walls appeared around him closing in on him as the thorns grew above him caging him in. Making quick action he jumped up cutting his way free, the vines letting out poison as he did so. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei backed off some as poison filled the air, all three chocking on the gases. The rain and wind did little to clear the area of this.

"Hey what's that smell?" Yusuke chocked out.

"Yoko's here." Was what Hiei said before red rose petals rained down on the area wiping out the poison.

Across from Kagome he stood. His eyes looked saddened as he saw his mate. Naraku was controlling her and there was no way for him to free her of it, she had to be able to free herself unless Naraku was killed. He didn't want to harm her, the one he loved - his mate.

"Yoko Kurama, it's so nice of you to join us." Naraku said spitting his name out like poison. "You die today and your mate shall become mine." Blood slipped into Yoko's eyes at those words, the very though of that bastard touching what was his made his thirst for blood grow. "My dear Kagome watch now as I kill him." Naraku said; Kagome going paralyzed her eyes transfixed on Yoko.

"N-no." She struggled to say. "Yoko." Her voiced was strained, it took everything she had just to say those words.

"How is it that you still manage to TALK!?" Naraku yelled as he let more of the miasma flow through her.

"Ahh!" Kagome's cries of pain and agony echoed out above the thunder and lightning. Yoko growled out, Nraaku causing his mate pain only infuriated him farther.

"We need to kill Naraku!" Yusuke yelled to the others.

"No." Yoko's icy voice stopped them before they could even move. "His head will be mine."

"Does not matter because you all will be dead by the end of this." Naraku said laughing.

Yoko quickly formed his rose whip getting ready to attack as Naraku continued to laugh. Naraku quieted when he realized Kagome moving. He narrowed his eyes at her, her persistence was becoming most annoying. Why couldn't she just submit, give in and accept her fate. No matter what she did in the end she would be his; it would just make things so much easier if she stopped struggling.

"Yoko don't." Kagome's voice was weak as was her entire body. "Only I can kill him."

"You can not kill me." Naraku said angrily as more of his miasma continued to cause her farther pain. Kagome bit down the urge to cry out in pain as she stepped toward Yoko and Naraku.

"Yoko, you and the others must leave now."

"I will not leave you here."

"I promise you that I can kill Naraku but I don't want to put you or the others in danger."

"What about you? You would be putting yourself-."

"All that matters is that I can and your safety." Kagome said cutting him off. She lowered her head not being able to look at him as she continued. "Sorry but this is for the best, I hope in time you can forgive me." She said looking up with tears I her eyes.

"What?" Yoko said but was silenced as Kagome kissed him on the lips which only infuriated Naraku farther.

"I will love only you, goodbye."

Her words were like a sweet melody as a lavender aura wrapped around her form. That was the last thing Yoko saw of her before him and the others disappeared from there as Kagome wished them away. Far away so that they would not be harmed and would remain safe. Kagome turned around wiping her tears away as she faced Naraku once again on her own.

"That will be the last kiss you ever give that fox." Naraku growled out in anger.

"Though you will never be the one I kiss; you die today."

* * *

"What? What happened?" Koenma said from his desk back in Spirit World.

"Where did Yusuke and the others go?" Keiko said worriedly.

"They just … vanished." Yukina said. "Where could they have gone?" She asked.

"George find out where they went." Koenma ordered.

"Sir they are still in Makai but only in a different location."

"Kagome must have wished them away." Botan said.

"She really wants to do this on her own." Keiko said sadly, she hated seeing someone die and she was sure without the others help that she would; then again she really didn't know how strong Kagome was.

"Kagome can do, I know she can." Yukina said with hope. Everyone nodded, all praying Yukina was right.

* * *

"Where are we?" Kuwabara asked standing up.

"Where did Kagome and Naraku go." Yusuke asked looking around from his place on the ground.

"They are still where they were." Hiei said already leaning back against a tree.

"She wished us away." Yoko said, his voice sad knowing she would make sure he couldn't get back to her.

"So what she's just going to fight that guy on her own?" Yusuke asked.

"Why wont she let us help."

"Because it only makes things more difficult." Hiei answered.

"Hiei's right; when we got there Naraku only made her fight us. We weren't helping but only causing trouble." Yusuke said sadly lowering his head. He couldn't even help his friend, now she had an even less chance of winning due to how weak the miasma had made her from when Naraku was controlling her.

They all felt bad and were depressed for what was happening with Kagome. They all knew Yoko must be having it worse; she was his mate and he couldn't even help. Maybe Yoko could have if Kagome would have let him stay.

"What do we do now?" Kuwabara asked.

"We can only pray that Kagome makes it out of this alive." Yusuke said looking up at the cloudy sky.

* * *

"I will not die. I can kill you before you could even try so how do you think that you could actually kill me?" Naraku asked.

"Because I refuse to let you win or for anything to happen to my mate or friends."

"The fox will die, don't forget that." Naraku growled out; her words only angered him more and the more angered he got the more miasma was released into her. If the miasma didn't stop soon she would surely die.

"I will make sure you die, you wont ever come close to harming anyone again."

"Though I can still harm you." He said enjoying the shock of pain that flowed through her as he let ever bit of miasma flow through her.

"So you will kill me? Then you would never have me." Kagome said laughing.

"You wont die but only suffer, I will make sure of that. One day you will learn until then I have the pleasure of making sure you learn that."

"I'm afraid your time is up. How does it feel to know you were so careless as to help me kill you?"

"What are you talking about? I am alive and I haven't helped you do anything."

"Inside of me was placed the Shikon-no-tama; the jewel and I fused together giving me holy powers I guess you could say. All the while as you put more and more miasma in me it slowly ate away as the barrier that locked those powers away in me." Kagome said grinning. "Now that nothing is containing that power there is nothing to save you." Kagome said as the aura around her intensified.

"What? There is no way; it would kill you also."

"Yes; because I am demon it will. The only reason it hasn't up till now was because of that barrier containing it; but now I shall die but you will as well." Kagome placed both of her hands over her heart as her midnight black tail wrapped around her stomach protectively. "Die Naraku!" Kagome's voice rang out as the field they were in was consumed in a flash of blinding light.

"Ahh!"

A sad smiled was placed upon Kagome's face in those final moments of her life. A smile knowing she had at last killed Naraku after so long. He would never have her and she would die knowing she was Yoko Kurama's mate; the man she loved and would always love. Though she was sad knowing she would be leaving him behind and the secret she would die with.

* * *

Yoko and the others, as well as ever demon in Makai or anyone that was watching that day looked up at the blue light brightening up the sky. The storm that had been there a moment before was now gone and the sense of evil was no more. But for the ones that had been watching and knew of what had happened knew Kagome was gone and this time wouldn't be coming back.

It had now been a week since that fateful day and Yoko was now in that field where his mate had died. The moment she had died he ad felt her soul leave and grief had stricken him. It wasn't till now that Yoko could bring himself to come back here. Kurama who had been in control for the past week couldn't help the wave of sadness that he shared with Yoko. He himself loved Kagome and now Yoko and him were more as one than they had ever been. Kurama had let Yoko regain control for this moment as they came back to the place where the one they loved died.

The sight they saw was amazing. The field was covered in roses, both red roses and ones known only as Kagome's. Though there was also white roses which was somewhat odd mixed in with them and collected around a stone statue in the middle of it all. Yoko slowly walked over to the statue, the stone figure was like his mate to the very detail. It was like her body had become stone when she died. Her right hand over her heart, her head slightly lowered, her eyes closed, with her tail wrapped around her stomach. What was odd was in her left hand she was holding a blue rose, as blue as her eyes had been.

The wind gently blowed, wrapping around him, as though it was a gentle embrace. Yoko closed his eyes for a minute taking in the sent that was so much like the one that belonged to the one he loved.

**_'Yoko I can only hope one day you can forgive me and that one day you can find happiness. In death I will still love only you. I am also sorry that I had to die before our child could be born. I am sorry that it had to end this way but there is always other life times in which I may be able to see and make this up to you. Until then, farewell my love.'_**

Yoko's eyes snapped open looking at the staute before him. Somehow she had managed to talk to him just then but she was now gone. She had died somehow knowing she was pregnant with his child. That's when Yoko really saw the statue before him. There was a tear drop on the corner or her eye. Her tail was wrapping around her stomach as would someone that was with child. His mate had left him as well as their child he would never know. His eyes saddened as he turned around looking away. Though he knew something like this would happen he wasn't prepared for it. Though what she last said was right, the would meet again one day.

* * *

**First off I am really sorry for not updating in so long, I was grounded and couldn't update till now. Well this is the first story I have ever finished, so how do you like. Please don't be upset because of how I ended it, I felt this was right because of how the story was. I actually plan to continue the story within another story** **and I have everything planned out. So until next time farewell; fin.**

_**Inudemoness247**_


End file.
